L'Obscur Objet de mon Désir
by roseredhoney
Summary: 1976, France. Les Rolling stones, David Bowie, les cigarettes à la mode, lycée de banlieue, homophobie. Ca aurai pu être le milieu idéal pour la naissance d'un amour un peu plus profond que celui des autres... (première partie de la trilogie.)
1. Chapter 1

**L'obscur objet de mon Désir.**

**Chapitre 1 : « Is it any wonder I reject you first?** **»**, _Fame_ de David Bowie (1975).

Castiel sortit de chez lui, sous la fine bruine du début Septembre. Il faisait un peu frais, l'été n'avait pas été des plus agréables et ce début de mois promettait un mauvais temps avancé. La région parisienne avait cet inconvénient à défaut d'avoir tout les avantages de la capitale toute proche.

Il se pressait un peu, il allait être en retard. Il avait été retenu chez lui, trop stressé comme chaque année pour réussir à s'endormir tôt et donc il s'était levé à la bourre.

Après avoir traversé deux rues et être passé devant la mairie il arriva enfin devant le lycée Sainte-Marie. C'était bondé, les lycéens squattait la cours, discutaient activement de leur vacances, de l'année à venir, des profs.

Au milieu de la foule il alla voir la liste des classes, repéra la sienne et la rejoignit. En arrivant en bas des escaliers il tomba sur un de ses camarades.

Dean avait dans un premier temps observé tout ce remue ménage, clope au bec, sourire en coin. Sainte-Marie, quel putain de nom pour un lycée de mecs, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait. Alors après avoir jeté sa cigarette, il se décida à retrouver les quelques têtes familières puis son nom sur la liste. Il connaissait plusieurs noms mais un en particulier retint son attention. Il se rangea et attendit. Il pensa qu'il rentrait en Terminale et que ça le faisait bien sourire. Lui, le Bac ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il aperçut un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui s'avançait vers son rang.

« Oh euh… Dean ! Tu es dans ma classe ? » réagit Castiel en reconnaissant ce jeune homme.

Mince c'est qu'il avait changé pendant les vacances lui. Ce Dean il le connaissait d'avant, il l'avait croisé plein de fois dans la cours, partagé deux ou trois fois sa table à la cantine, et eu quelques discutions en commun avec ses amis et les siens.

« Oui, j'suis bien dans ta classe. »

Lui par contre n'avait pas changé. Cheveux noir de jais qui contraste avec sa peau blanche, rosie aux pommettes par le froid. Traits fins, pas très grand mais des fesses à se damner et c'était ca qu'il retenait en premier malgré qu'il sache qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs en musique.

« Alors tes vacances ? » Puis il avisa son tee-shirt et s'exclama : « Ahah t'es allé voir Bowie ? »

Castiel se mit à rosir encore un peu plus, déjà que cette rencontre le mettait mal à l'aise (oui par ce qu'il n'était pas très sociable), on lui parlait de musique et d'une musique que ses parents détestait. Il avait été voir le concert un soir ou ils n'étaient pas là et le lendemain quand ils avaient vu le coup fourré que leur fils adoré leur avait fait ils lui avaient pris tout ses 45 tours et confisqué sa platine. Bref, un long mois sans musique à se faire chier.

« Ouais, début juillet, c'était vachement cool.

Veinard, je t'envie. Je voulais y aller mais plus de thunes.

Winchester ! Ne reprenez pas les mêmes habitudes que l'an dernier ! Hurla le prêtre. »

Alors il se tut et roula des yeux, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Castiel. Adorable sourire nota-t-il, il ne se priva pas de le mater ouvertement alors que le directeur faisait son discours de rentrée. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un pétard là, histoire de ne plus faire gaffe à ce monde sournois qui l'entourait. 'Fuck' siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de se mordiller les lèvres ; il était en manque. Et pas que d'herbe mais aussi sa belle vie des vacances. Et à force de râler intérieurement il n'avait même pas vu le directeur céder sa place aux profs principaux pour l'appel de leur classe.

« Ça commence bien… » marmonna Castiel en voyant un autre élève se faire engueuler par une bonne sœur.

Oui par ce que le lycée Sainte-Marie était tenu par des prêtes, des bonne sœurs et d'autres religieux tout aussi lourds et stricts. Ce que les parents recherchaient en mettant leurs chérubins dans cette boite à bac, c'était la réussite, la discipline et l'éducation religieuse. Un trio que plus du trois quart des élèves ne pouvait plus supporter dès le deuxième trimestre de la Seconde.

Et Castiel et Dean venaient d'entrer en Terminale, année décisive, année que les parents redoutaient. C'était parti pour les crises de colères, les accès de paniques, les rebellions, et autre bachotages, le tout en excès. Les parents comme les élèves allaient être tous autant qu'ils étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Vingt minutes plus tard les classes étaient à nouveau formées pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. L'année du bac était lancée, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard la cour était vidée de ses élèves et ceux-ci avaient intégré leur classe respective.

Castiel c'était assis près de Dean, à défaut de connaître quelqu'un d'autre et vu que celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le faire.

En s'asseyant, Dean avait glissé à Castiel « C'est la merde heh ? », il s'était contenté de répondre en fermant et rouvrant les yeux. Ils soufflèrent tous les deux en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, complices pour la première fois de l'année.

Du fond de la classe, sa place de prédilection, il observa. Il retrouva Martin, un mec insupportable, fils à papa qui donnait des leçons à tout le monde mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de la vie lui ? Ouais, surtout le pire. Encore plus une fois que tous les bouquins furent distribués.

« Tout à savoir messieurs. » répétait le prof de... Quoi déjà ? Dean avait occulté, encore une fois. Les emplois du temps étaient maintenant donnés et quel bonheur : il n'avait que trois heures de cours le vendredi dont deux de sport - qu'il se fera une joie de sécher au profit d'un concert.

Castiel avait déjà envie de s'endormir. Il se contentait de retenir ce qu'il y avait de vraiment essentiel, comme les jours où il n'avait pas cours, les horaires du matin (oui par ce qu'il allait falloir arrêter d'arriver tout le temps en retard) et s'il y avait une sortie scolaire de prévue. Et pour le moment c'était les plages du débarquement en Normandie au programme d'histoire cette année, ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper.

Leur professeur de littérature, frère Antoine, continua de les bassiner gentiment sur les livres au programme. Castiel aimait bien lire, mais certaines œuvres étaient tout sauf dans son registre.

Il jeta un œil à son voisin qui piquait du nez, ses longs doigts enfoncés dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Ce Dean était quelqu'un de sympa, il pourrait bien traîner cette année avec lui, de plus il savait qu'ils avaient tout les deux un peu les mêmes goûts musicaux, ce qui était un point positif pour s'en faire un ami.

Et ce qu'il en avait marre d'être là le Dean. Il tapait nerveusement des doigts sur la table puis prit un stylo entre ses doigts, voilà à quoi on reconnaissait un fumeur en manque. Il savait que c'était pas bon pour la santé et machin mais il s'en foutait éperdument, ça faisait partie de ses petits plaisirs. Et il avait envie de taper la causette à son petit voisin de table bien mignon mais bon, il devait être du genre bon élève et tout, et il avait au moins du respect pour ça, pour le laisser bosser comme il le voulait. Lui, c'était plutôt du genre à se reposer sur ses facilités. Il avait quand même eu 13 et 15 au Français l'an dernier, c'était pas mal.

Et s'il était là, c'était dans l'unique but d'avoir le bac comme passeport pour intégrer une école de journalisme et devenir le confrère de Philippe Manœuvre. Dean agissait par claque de conscience, quand son Jiminy Cricket rêvait frapper à sa tête, il se sortait de son coma volontaire et se mettait à écouter, un peu. Ce qu'il tenta de faire là.

Après plus d'une heure et demi d'introduction à l'histoire géographie, avoir préparé le plan de l'année toute la classe sortie.

Dehors il y avait déjà quelques dizaines d'élèves qui discutaient, tous étaient libres pour le reste de la journée. Demain ça commencerait pour de bon. On les avait faits se lever aux aurores pour juste venir entendre le discours de rentrée.

« De l'autorité ! Du Sérieux ! » aurait râlé le proviseur en entendant ce genre de réflexions.

Castiel soupira et sortit une cigarette. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux (un tic) pour les remettre en place.

Il était dix heures et quelques du matin et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire mis à part aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Dean sortit à son tour du lycée et retrouva devant son camarade, clope à la bouche et main dans les cheveux. Il trouvait ça très sexy chez un homme.

« Hey Cas'.

- Oh. Tu veux une clope ? J'ai vu que tu étais en manque tout à l'heure.

- Ouais super merci, j'en crevais d'envie là. » Il porta la clope à sa bouche. « Tu me l'allumes ?

- Ha oui oui… »

Le petit brun sorti du paquet un briquet en plastique et se retourna vers son ami (qui faisait une tête de plus que lui) pour allumer la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il secoua le briquet qui ne voulait pas produire une flamme pendant plus d'une seconde.

Il se rapprocha alors de Dean pour que le bout incandescent de sa cigarette touche celui de son ami et l'embrase. Il plaça sa main entre eux deux pour éviter qu'un coup de vent vienne éteindre les quelques filaments de tabac qui rougissaient.

Dean eut quelques frissons dans le bas-ventre, très vite suivi d'un éclair de chaleur. Ce Castiel ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien, se placer aussi près de lui… Il allait lui tendre un piège. Dean le voulait là, rien qu'en quelques gestes il avait décidé d'en faire sa proie. Et même si ça allait prendre du temps, rien que de penser à la récompense… Quelques taffes plus tard, il lui demanda :

« Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Je vais passer la grande librairie pour faire deux trois achats pour les cours. » dit Castiel après avoir tiré une taffe.

Je peux venir avec toi ?

Ha ben oui si tu veux. »

Castiel lui sourit et ils sortirent de l'établissement en direction de la librairie. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et s'engouffrèrent dans le magasin, un peu plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Ils firent les quelques courses qui leur avaient été demandées puis Dean proposa à son camarade de boire un coup.

Castiel accepta, bien content de pouvoir s'occuper pour le reste de la journée qui promettait d'être longue.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un des bars préférés de Dean, dans une petite rue piétonne, le Bar de l'Union. Il commanda un Irish Coffee, puis se tourna vers Castiel et lui dit :

« Prends ce que tu veux, je t'invite. » avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Castiel rebaissa les yeux sur sa carte avec une expression étrange.

« Huum merci… Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait. »

Le serveur prit la commande et s'éloigna.

« T'as jamais goûté les Irish Coffee ?

- Non je crois pas. » répondit simplement Castiel en jouant avec un sucre.

- Ahaha mais c'est super bon tu sais. Y'a un peu de whiskey dedans, de quoi se faire tourner la tête, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Ouais mais dès le matin je dois t'avouer que ça me tente pas des masses ! »

- J'aime bien moi, c'est agréable. T'as une sensation de flottement pendant quelques heures après, un peu comme après l'orgasme.

- Hé ben il t'en faut pas beaucoup pour te rendre comme ça ! » rigola t-il à moitié gêné.

- T'as jamais bu d'alcool à jeun ou je me trompe ? Ou alors t'as peut-être jamais baisé ?

- Si quand même ! Me prends pas pour ce que je suis pas ! » Castiel riait pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- Mouais. Et sinon, quoi de neuf en musique, t'as découvert des trucs sympas à écouter. » Et doucement, tout doucement, il rapprochait sa jambe de celle de Cas'.

- Cet été pas trop… me suis un peu mis à Patti Smith, je trouvais la pochette super belle.

- Oui j'ai écouté et j'ai carrément adoré. Une fille qui aurait rêvé d'être un garçon en plus... » Il frôla lentement sa jambe, assez pour lui faire sentir qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Oui c'est supeee-eer… » Castiel avala de travers, et fit une fixette sur la table.

- Oui, _Gloria_ est très sympa. » Remonta la jambe tout doucement et la redescendit. Moi j'ai pas mal écouté les Floyd, c'est bon pour planer.

- Dean tu…euuh tu fais quoi là ?

- Rien pourquoi ? » Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à la vue de Castiel totalement empourpré.

- Ton pied. » il fut un peu plus ferme et bougea pour lui faire bouger son pied.

- Oh désolé, ça te gêne ? dit-il innocemment.

- Je suis pas gay, lâcha t-il abruptement.

- Bah c'est dommage, du gâchis même. Enfin on va pas en faire une formalité heh ? Tu me racontes un peu le concert de Bowie de juillet ?

- Dommage ? Non, je suis très bien comme je suis merci. Et le concert très bien, du Bowie quoi…

- Comment ça, c'était un concert de Bowie ? Faut pas être blasé comme ça putain ! Et puis t'es fan d'un mec bisexuel, tu vois que c'est pas une honte.

- Mais je m'en fous qu'il soit bisexuel, c'est sa musique que j'aime…Bon, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de trainer avec toi. Désolé. »

Castiel repoussa sa chaise, la faisant crisser sur le carrelage. Il attrapa son sac de courses et sortit du bar. Dean paya, prit son reste d'irish coffee et rattrapa Castiel dehors. Il tira sur son coude pour le faire se retourner.

« Ecoute, je sui désolé, je voulais pas te gêner.

Hé ben on dirait que t'as réussi. »

Il le fit lâcher son bras d'un mouvement de buste.

Mouvement de buste qui avait suggéré une ondulation du bassin dans l'esprit de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il le voulait et l'aurait. Il savait au moins maintenant à quoi s'en tenir et comment agir avec sa proie. Il le héla :

« Cas' pars pas comme ça !

Mais lâche-moi, moi je t'ai dis que je rentrais ! »

Tout en marchant rapidement il marmonna un vague « Pff j'ai le droit au pédé maintenant. »

Ce que ne devait pas savoir Castiel, c'est que Dean le suivait et avait entendu. Et alors, il avait quoi comme possibilités ? Le taper parce qu'il avait raison ou ne rien dire et sourire, ce qu'il préférait largement.

Il avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air là, vraiment. Le truc, c'est qu'il restait bloqué sur Cas' qu'il voyait toujours un peu plus au loin. Il décida finalement de le suivre pour voir où il habitait tout en finissant son verre, puis il se fera une petite branlette pour pas rester insatisfait.

Castiel marcha rapidement vers chez lui, il était pas très loin en plus. Arrivant dans sa rue il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna et choppa Dean en train de le suivre.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Je marche et toi ?

C'est ça fous toi de ma gueule, la ville est pas assez grande pour toi ?

Oh mais calme toi Cas', pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Tu me suis ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » il se planta en face de lui, énervé.

J'sais pas, curiosité ? Et puis mince Cas', désolé encore pour tout à l'heure et j'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles pour un pied sous la table !

Non mais ça se fait pas ! Même moi je le ferais pas avec une nana !

Oh Cas', on est plus des gamins ça va ! T'as bien écouté les paroles de Bowie ou Smith ? Elles ne parlent que de ça, que de sexe, alors ne soit pas aussi prude ! Alors c'était rien, arrête de m'en vouloir s'il te plaît.

Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on devienne amis ?! Je fréquente pas les gens comme toi !

Très bien comme tu veux. Il ne me semble pas que ca te gênait quand on échangeait notre passion sur la musique l'an denier, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

T'as essayé de me draguer ! Je suis désolé mais on fait pas comme si de rien était !

Ca sert à rien que je reste là. Vaut mieux que je te laisse réfléchir, je rentre. On se voit demain en cours. »

Et il tourna le dos, partit vers chez lui sans la moindre envie. Il était presque midi, il avait une demi journée à tuer. Il allait se faire à bouffer et écouter de la musique, enfilant cigarette sur cigarette comme les deux derniers mois. Et surtout, surtout ne pas penser à Castiel mais plutôt au prochain mec qu'il pourrait se faire sans attendre.

Castiel de son côté se sentait encore plus en colère. Il rentra chez lui, claquant toutes les portes. Sa mère était venue le voir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ce à quoi évidement, Castiel ne répondit rien, se contentant de marmonner des injures dans sa barbe.

Non mais vraiment, se faire draguer par une tapette ça, ça lui était pas arrivé ! Il avait eu pas mal de plans foireux en allant à des concerts, dans des bars ou des soirées glauques, mais alors là … en plus dans son propre lycée !

Il avait vraiment une gueule d'homo ?!

Il mangeait ses pâtes au son de Pink Floyd_, The Dark Side of the Moon_, sa bande son préférée quand ça allait pas trop bien, il s'envolait toujours dès les premières notes et ça lui permettait de couper court avec la vie réelle. Il prit un vieux magazine de Rock & Folk qu'il avait déniché dans une brocante et relut la critique de Manœuvre en se répétant inlassablement que ce type était génial. Même si le Eudeline là aussi l'intriguait. Enfin bref. Il passa l'aprèm' à disséquer des articles de presse. Et râla inévitablement quand sa mère rentra…

Huit heures quinze, la cloche sonna dans la cour du lycée Sainte-Marie, tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs classes, accompagnés des professeurs. Le soleil était au rendez-vous mais pour la plupart pas le moral.

Castiel sans un regard pour personne rejoignit sa place et commença à sortir ses affaires.

Machinalement, Dean suivit le train. Et il se rappela du plan de classe de la veille qui allait lui être ô combien utile puisqu'il est obligé de s'asseoir à côté de Castiel à tous les cours, tous les jours. Alors, sans un regard non plus, il s'installa à côté de lui l'air de rien.

Le petit brun se retourna vers son voisin, un livre à la main. Ha non pas lui quand même ! Après ce qui s'est passé hier il ose se mettre à côté de lui !

« Euh… » commença t-il.

Oui ? Bonjour Castiel, ça va ?

Non rien, c'est pas grave. J'avais oublié qu'y avait un plan de classe…

Ça nous donnera l'occasion de pas rester sur la mauvaise impression d'hier. Allez Cas', débloque. J'ai fait une bêtise okay. Dis-toi que ça veut dire que t'es très beau. »

Il sourit pour appuyer son propos mais pas d'un sourire aguicheur, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Comment veux–tu que quiconque soit à l'aise avec ça. Enfin bon, de toute façon va bien falloir qu'on se supporte pour tout le trimestre alors je vais passer dessus. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas un gâteau à la crème. »

Un gâteau à la crème... La crème... Oh que ça vagabondait dans le pervers esprit de Dean. Mais ne pas laisser transparaître ces doubles sens, Cas' n'était pas encore apte à les comprendre.

« Très bien. On recommence à zéro et je te promets de me tenir ! »

Castiel le regarda fixement deux secondes. C'est qu'il y tenait à se rabibocher avec lui…Bon de toute façon s'il voulait bien se tenir et arrêter les sous-entendus ça devrait bien se passer. Il était plutôt sympa et il était à peu près le seul à avoir les mêmes goûts musicaux que lui, c'aurait été un peu une perte…

Le lycéen décida de passer l'éponge et laissa une autre chance à ce mec, en espérant qu'il arrêterait de le draguer parce que franchement c'était pas son trip du tout.

« Okay. »

Dean mima un merci du bout des lèvres et le cours de Littérature commença. C'était parti pour deux heures sur le premier roman de l'année qu'ils auront à étudier, autrement dit le pavé monstrueux d'Emile Zola, Germinal.

Au terme des deux heures, Dean avait arraché toutes les peaux de ses lèvres, les nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. Il aimait bien écrire. Mais alors disserter sur ce que les autres ont écrit, dans un langage à code tellement il est incompréhensible et d'une autre époque qui paraissait hors du temps, non merci. Il le faisait quand même, plus ou moins bien. Il préfèrerait nettement avoir des cours d'anglais où on disserterait sur les paroles de chansons. Il partagea son idée avec son voisin de table :

« Ça t'attirerait pas plus, le même cours en anglais sur des paroles au lieu de Zola ?

Ha ça c'est sur … Mais j'aime pas analyser les textes, je trouve que ça gâche l'ambiance de la chanson, quand tu l'écoute après c'est plus pareil.

Bon point de vue. Mais c'est aussi intéressant de savoir ce qu'un artiste a à dire.

Oui mais s'il a quelque chose de précis à dire il va pas le mettre trop en sous-entendu ! Et quand c'est très explicite on comprend direct pas besoin d'analyse, alors que quand c'est du ressenti on peut se l'approprier.

Vous deux au fond ! Winchester et Novak, c'est pas parce que c'est bientôt fini que vous devez oublier Germinal et papoter comme des filles ! cria le prof sous sa toge de prêtre. »

Castiel tourna la tête, soudainement énervé. Papoter comme des filles…Non mais franchement ça allait peut-être suffire là les allusions à ça, les compliments venant d'un mec et la drague gay. Il en avait pas grand-chose à foutre d'attirer l'attention sur lui mais alors tout ça le faisait prodigieusement chier.

Il soupira profondément tout en prenant des notes.

Dean sourit intérieurement et nota pour lui que Castiel était franchement mignon quand il râlait. Mais bon il ne se permettrait sûrement pas de lui dire.

La cloche sonna enfin, les délivrant de cet impitoyable destin. En quelques secondes, la classe était vidée et ils se retrouvaient tous dans la cours pour s'aérer pendant les dix minutes de récré. Ou bien pour aller s'encrasser les poumons. Ce qui était plutôt le cas de Dean.

Castiel fit de même, assis par terre contre le mur de brique du bâtiment principal. Il regardait les gens bavarder en petits groupes. Tout en fumant il fit tomber quelques cendres sur son jean qu'il envoya balader en soufflant dessus, puis reposa sa tête contre le mur, profitant du soleil.

« Je sens que ce prof va pas nous avoir à la bonne …

Dean le rejoignit en s'asseyant également par terre.

Une fois, c'est juste la première fois. Que tu sois bon ou pas ici, c'est le lot de tous. Discipline, ils ont que ce mot à la bouche.

Ouais… je me demande ce que nos parents avaient dans la tête en nous envoyant dans ce lycée ! Envie de nous mater ? Y'a pire que nous quand même ! » rigola le petit brun en se décalant légèrement de ce Dean bien trop collé à lui…

C'est vrai que pour lui, gay, c'était un sacré avantage d'être dans une école de garçons pour mater, il ne le renierait jamais. Mais un hétéro qui disait ça, ça cachait quelque chose...

Pas pour eux, pour eux y'a pas pire que nous, nous ne sommes que de vilains garnements qui se détournent de la voie sacrée qu'a tracée le Christ pour nous, amen !

Voilà ! On est vraiment des sales gosses ! Déjà qu'on écoute la musique du diable ouuuh ! Castiel rit.

Bon Dieu, nous allons périr en enfer et mourir pour nos péchés, ajouta Dean d'une voix qui se voulait coincée.

Toi plus que moi en tout cas !

Bah écoute j'avoue totalement, je vois pas pourquoi je me cacherais de ce que j'aime et tant pis si ça lui plaît pas au mec là-haut !

C'est pas à lui qu'on voudrait que tu te caches …

Tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus qu'on en parle et j'ai respecté ça. Et maintenant tu remets ça sur le tapis, pourquoi ?

Pour rien laisse tomber... » Il roula des yeux et soupira.

Dean n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il écrasa sa clope et se releva quand la cloche sonna. Il tendit la main à Castiel en lui disant « Tu viens, on y va ? ».

« Huum … »

Castiel écrasa sa cigarette aussi et attrapa la main de Dean. Il se releva et se retrouva en face de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Le petit brun se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il retira sa main en toussotant puis prit le chemin de la classe.

Le grand dégingandé le suivit, ils avaient maintenant deux heures de philo histoire de bien les achever en cette matinée. Il retrouva sa chaise et ses affaires et il trouva que son camarade s'était bien décalé de lui par rapport à tout à l'heure. Mais il savait que c'était mieux de le laisser réfléchir seul. Il l'intriguait ce petit bonhomme tout de même, à s'enfermer dans ses belles pensées que seules ses joues rougies trahissaient quand il était gêné. Comme tout à l'heure, quand il avait sa main dans la sienne, sensation très agréable au passage. Il ne devait pas partager son opinion mais bon, pour le moment il ne pouvait que laisser filer.

La journée s'écoula lentement, heure après heure de cours, pour se terminer à dix-sept heures après un cours d'anglais. Castiel accompagna Dean pendant un moment sur le trajet du retour chez eux, et le laissa à un carrefour peu fréquenté où il rejoignait son bus.

Castiel fut un peu moins raide pendant cette journée, mais c'est qu'il le mettait très mal à l'aise Dean dès qu'il faisait le moindre geste, il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait la trouille, qu'il le touche, ai un geste déplacé, ou lui saute dessus pour le violer dans une rue déserte…Oui, il avait un peu trop l'imagination fertile mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas c'est que ses parents le voient avec un mec gay…

8


	2. Chapter 2

salut les filles ! Le courage m'est revenu d'avancer dans le changement des fics en destiel, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _« Temperatures rise as you see the white of their eyes. If there's a Rock Show... », Venus and Mars_ de Paul McCarteney & The Wings (1975).

Le train-train s'était installé. Les cours la semaine, les sorties le week-end et la pluie avait bien décidé d'élire domicile au-dessus du lycée Sainte-Marie. Il en était maintenant à la fin de la deuxième semaine de cours. Dean avait trouvé son prochain concert et il était pour le samedi qui arrivait. Pour commencer, il avait choisi light, un groupe folk de la région, pas la peine de partir à Paris en plan galère comme d'hab. D'autant que sa mère était rentrée à la maison pour quelques temps et elle ne savait pas tout, pas exactement. Il n'avait pas trop fait peur à Castiel depuis le pied au bar, il avait su se tenir bien que certaines de ses réactions le décontenançait particulièrement. Il avait décidé de l'inviter à ce concert car il le voyait bien aimer ce genre de musique. Alors pendant leurs deux heures de sport du vendredi, où ils ne faisaient vraiment pas grand chose, il s'approcha du petit brun et le prit à part.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

Non rien…

- Tu aimes la musique folk ?

-Ca va, ca s'écoute très bien !

-Ecoute, y'a un groupe pas mal qui passe en concert dans un bar du bourg. Ça te tente de m'accompagner ?

bah moi je veux bien, mais faut que je demande à mes parents... et ils vont me demander avec qui j'y vais et tout… ils sont trop parano et je peux rien leur cacher sinon laisse tomber je viendrais pas.

- Bah si tu veux, je viens te chercher comme ça il voit la tête que j'ai et ils seront peut-être plus rassurés ?

Ha ouais c'est pas con ! Ca devrait les calmer, mais essaye de pas avoir l'air gay

Nico, tu le savais avant le bar ? Je porte pas d'étiquettes et je te jure que je sais me tenir

J'espère par ce que sinon le problème sera plus de mon ressort.

Promis, je ferais gaffe. Alors, ca te dis ?

Ca le gênait quand même un peu, cette homophobie qui entourait Castiel. C'était surement le seul point qu'il ne reprocherait pas à sa mère : de l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était.

« - Oui ca me dis bien sur. J'adore les concerts. Je pourrais prendre des photos comme ça, enfin si la foule ne bouge pas trop.

Oh ca serrait super ! tu me les montreras ? Et j'adore aussi les concerts, je me sens vraiment vivant la bas.

Ha ouais, c'est impressionnant tout ces bruits, ca tape dans tout le corps… je sais pas trop comment expliquer ! » rigola Castiel s'embourbant.

Oui. Les frissons la montée sur scène, la guitare dans tout le corps, et la batterie qui claque dans ta tête. Enfin bon, je m'emballe mais j'aime tellement ca. Je passe te chercher à quelle heure ?

Bah une heure avant histoire qu'on soit bien placé.

Okay, 19heures ca te va ? Mais euh.. t'habites ou ?

Quoi tu te souviens pas ? la dernière fois quand tu m'as suivit pourtant.

Je suis pas allé jusqu'à chez toi en te suivant » dit-il penaud.

Ouais ben heureusement quand même. Je te noterais mon adresse quand on aura fini le cours.

Okay, merci. »

Puis le prof les rappela pour une dernière course. Ils avaient ensuite fini les cours pour cette semaine, à midi et ils étaient libres. Enfin si on omettait les devoirs, mais vu que Dean ne faisait que la moitié ca irait.

Castiel rentra chez lui, content d'avoir un concert le lendemain. Depuis le concert de Bowie il n'avait rien été voir du tout, ca lui ferait du bien de se bouger et d'entendre de la musique. Il alla acheter une pellicule pour son appareil, puis retourna chez lui pour préparer sa boite à image chérie. S'il avait été doué pour la musique s'aurait été une guitare ou une basse qu'il aurait bichonné de la sorte mais hélas il n'était pas fichu d'aligner deux accords, de les retenir et de comprendre d'où ca venait.

C'était la photographie son terrain de prédilection. Il pouvait passer des heures dehors pour prendre des photos de tout et n'importe quoi. Il faisait quand même attention par ce que ce n'était pas gratuit et tout son argent partait là dedans Ses parent étaient bien content que leur fils ai une passion mais c'était un peu couteux à la longue. Il aurait vraiment aimé en faire son métier, il allait tout tenter pour se faire connaître, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon.

Toujours est-il que Castiel avait un appareil photo qu'il avait eu en cadeau pour avoir eu de bonnes notes au épreuves anticipés du bac, et un polaroïd qu'il avait emprunté il y a des mois de cela à son père voyant qu'il ne l'utilisait pas. Du gâchis !

Quand Dean arriva chez lui, il vit une voiture garée dans sa cour. Et punaise, il était encore là l'autre… À peine sa mère était rentrée de son énième voyage d'affaires du mois qu'il débarquait chez eux pour la lui enlever encore pour un week-end romantique, ça va être encore ça l'excuse ? Et merde, il en avait sa claque, il allait être de mauvaise humeur, elle allait lui demander pourquoi, lui ne répondrait pas, elle l'engueulerait et partirait en lui disant toujours le même refrain, que ses regards étaient pas tolérables envers elle et qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait pour mériter un fils pareil. C'état un numéro bien rôdé, il en avait l'habitude. Il y avait même des spectateurs, enfin un spectateur, François, avec ses cheveux parfaitement en place, rien qui dépassait, qui avait arrêté de fumer parce que « c'était une erreur de jeunesse Dean, mais ça tu ne peux pas encore le comprendre. « , son costume trois pièces avec la cravate légèrement défaite pour donner l'allure décontractée du week-end et un sourire satisfait et hypocrite. En somme, l'opposé de son père. Alors il se demandait comment sa mère avait pu l'apprécier, l'aimer même mais ça le rebutait et il abandonna.

Finit sa clope, et rentra dans la maison, prêt à se faire balayer par l'ouragan. Ce qui inévitablement ne manqua pas. Il avait monté les onze marches qui menaient à sa chambre, avait mis Out of Our Heads des Stones sur sa platine et attendit que sa mère parte pour se rouler un joint. Il avait hurlé un bon « Fuck ! « et maintenant qu'il était presque raide avec la musique à fond, il trouvait sa vie moins merdique. Restait plus qu'à attendre demain, 19 heures maintenant.

Et quelques hallucinations commençaient à lui venir, comme sur _I'm Free_ le dernier album du morceau. Et il se surprit à chantonner « So hold me, love me, love me, hold me » puis à gueuler « Oh oui Castiel ! » avant de se rendre compte de sa propre connerie et décider d'écraser son joint avant de faire d'autres dégâts dans son esprit.

De son côté le petit brun ne savait pas qu'il était le sujet principal des pensées d'un autre jeune homme et heureusement sinon il aurait débarqué chez lui pour lui foutre un poing dans la tronche et lui interdire de le revoir. En attendant il était tranquillement dans le salon à regarder les infos tout en discutant avec sa mère, soirée tout à fait normale dans la famille Novak.

18h50, Castiel était dans sa chambre, la fenêtre ouverte profitant d'un rayon de soleil, il avait mis un LP de Lou reed sur sa platine le regardant tourner. Il attendait que Dean arrive pour l'emmener au concert. Pour l'occasion il avait sorti une tenue moins convenable que pour le lycée, ce qui voulait dire un jean aux genoux déchirés, une paire de converses neuves, et un tee-shirt rouge tout à fait normal. Il avait aussi mis un peu de crayon sous ses yeux (petite idée lui venant de tous les artistes qu'il adorait).

Ce que ne savait pas Castiel, c'était que Dean était déjà près de chez lui depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il tournait en rond en fait, car par peur d'arriver en retard, il était parti tôt de chez lui, beaucoup trop de tôt et il était là, à quelques pas de la maison mais ne voulant pas montrer son impatience, il ne s'était pas avancé. Et puis il se demandait quand même… Comment résister si Castiel se trémousse contre lui pendant qu'il dansera ? Bon bref, peut-être que de ne pas y penser était encore la meilleure solution. Il s'avança et entendit un morceau de Lou Reed qui passait et il adorait ce morceau.

Castiel finit par se lever de son lit, et alla à la fenêtre voir si Dean allait arriver, il fut surpris de le voir juste en bas de chez lui. Il ne sut pas trop s'il devait rire ou pas mais il décida de ne rien faire.

Il alla retirer le vinyle de la platine, attrapa son sac et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Dean en bas. Il prévint ses parents :

« J'y vais, Dean est arrivé ! » lança t-il en tournant la poignée de la porte.

- Dean c'est qui lui ? Attends deux minutes… ! » Ca c'était sa mère…

Castiel soupira et ouvrit la porte et descendit les quelques marches de son perron. Oui sa mère était vraiment parano. Il pria une seconde pour que Dean ne fasse rien de suspect…

Il le vit débouler les quelques marches et ne put plus respirer pendant trois secondes, le temps de se dire que ce mec était un véritable appel au viol. Le jean déchiré laissait apercevoir un e ses genoux et une partie de ses cuisses, aussi blanches que de la porcelaine et fines, irrésistible. Et ses yeux qui ressortaient, encore plus pétillant que d'habitude, ou bien il hallucinait ? Dean n'arrivait plus à former deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche trop grand et d'être resté relativement digne. Pour ce soir, il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple car il savait que ses parents le regarderaient très attentivement comme on peut le faire à Sainte-Marie. Alors c'est en jean noir et en tee-shirt blanc avec un drapeau anglais qu'il se contenta de saluer Castiel et de lui demandait comment ça allait.

Castiel paniqua une seconde voyant la tête de son « ami » , espérant pour que sa mère n'ai rien vu, et même si possible, ne soit pas encore là. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé et aurait du s'abstenir de crayon noir.

« Ca va et toi ?

Oui très bien, hâte que le concert commence. Désolé, je suis peut-être un peu en avance, je te dérange pas ?

Non non c'est bon pas de problème, je faisais rien de toute façon. »

Au même moment débarqua la mère de Castiel qui toisa le jeune homme de la tête au pied. A croire qu'elle avait un scanner « anti-mauvais-garçon-à-la-mauvaise-influence-sur-mon-fils » , enfin c'est ce que pensait Castiel quand il voyait sa mère se montrer si peu sympa.

« Bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes ?

Dean Winchester madame. Je suis dans la classe de votre fils cette année. J'espère que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient au fait que nous allions à un concert ce soir ? Car si c'est le cas, je ne voudrais pas apporter des ennuis à votre fils. »

Castiel regarda Dean avec les yeux comme des soucoupes, c'est bien lui qui venait de parler ?! Alors là, il était bluffé.

« Ohhh non bien sûr je n'y vois aucun problème ! » fit-elle toute mielleuse.

Deuxième coup sur la tête pour Castiel, ça c'était sa mère ?! Dean venait de réchauffer le plus gros glaçon de toute la ville en trois phrases. Hallucinant.

« - Vous voulez que je le ramène à une heure précise ?

Et bien, en si bonne compagnie je dirais l'heure que vous voulez, mais pas 5heure du matin non plus ! Tant que vous ne faite pas de bruit en rentrant. Vous pouvez même dormir ici si vous ne voulez pas réveiller vos parents, Il y a une entrée par derrière qui arrive juste devant la chambre de Castiel, on entend rien de là.

Non maman, c'est bon je crois. Dean habite pas loin d'ici, il devrait pas avoir de problèmes. » s'interposa Castiel qui n'avait absolument pas envie de voir ce mec débarquer dans sa chambre et dormir dans la même pièce que lui.

C'est très gentil de votre part madame, mais ma mère n'est pas à la maison ce soir donc je ne dérangerai personne comme ça. Passez une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère.

Bonne soirée les garçons ! Amusez vous bien !

A ce soir. »

Castiel se retourna et sorti du jardinet, claquant la barrière derrière Dean.

« Putain tu les as appris ou tes bonnes manières ?! Je te reconnais pas là !

Je t'avais dis que je savais me tenir, on m'a bien élevé quand même. Et toi, tu as amené ton appareil alors ? » demanda Dean en marchant vers le bar.

Et ben je suis agréablement surpris ! Ouais j'ai pris mon appareil, je le prends partout sauf au lycée. C'est ma passion la photo. » fit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

Tu veux en faire ton métier ? Et je suis content de savoir que je peux te surprendre positivement. » il dit ceci avec un sourire taquin et un peu fier.

N'en fait pas trop non plus avec moi ! » rigola Castiel.

Ca va j'arrête. ET t'as pas répondu à ma question en plus.

Oui j'aimerais vraiment en faire mon métier. Ca serrait un rêve…

Qu'est-ce que tu préfère photographier ? Moi ça serrait plutôt écrire qui m'intéresserait, un peu comme Manœuvre, tu vois ?

Tu fais une fixette sur ce mec ou quoi ?! Tu dois le citer deux ou trois fois par jour ! Ben moi j'aime bien photographier les gens, dans la rue et tout, des inconnus quoi. J'aime aussi faire des photos de concerts mais me faut du calme sinon elles sont flous tu vois ?

Je crois que j'ai été démasqué pour ma fixette, » rougit Dean. « Ah on ferait la paire toi et moi, j'adore écrire sur les concerts. Et j'ai une astuce pour que tes photos soient pas floues : je connais un peu le manager du groupe. Je peux lui demander que pendant quelques chansons, tu sois sur scène au calme. Ca te tente ?

Noooon tu ferais ça ?! Ca serrait trop bien ! je suis sur que les photos serraient super réussi ! Mais sur scène quand même … je vais pas me sentir à l'aise moi ! » rit Castiel un peu mal à l'aise.

Y'a pas de raison que tu sois mal à l'aise ! Tu te mettras au fond ou dans un coin, comme tu veux et seulement pour quelques chansons. Je vais en parler à Marc, le manager, dès qu'on arrivera. On est plus très loin maintenant.»

Il sortit son paquet de clopes et en proposa une à Nico.

Le petit brun accepta avec un petit sourire. C'est qu'il pouvait être sympa quand il s'y mettait, c'était vraiment cool d'aller à ce concert avec lui et de se partager tout ça. Ses amis, enfin vagues amis, de l'année dernière n'étaient pas très musique Peut-être pour ça que ces gens n'avaient pas été de vrais amis.

Dean nota la fossette quand il souriait et la rajouta à la liste de ses nombreux charmes. Puis il lui ouvrit la porte du bar, le laissa passer et entra à son tour. Il adorait cet endroit à un point inimaginable. Le fond avec le bar ultra coloré avec tous ces néons. Les quatre sorties étaient des portes en verre avec comme des vitraux. Il y avait une dizaine de table ca et là et sinon la scène surélevée d'à peine 50 centimètres et qui créaient une proximité incroyable avec l'artiste.

Très vite il aperçut Marc qui était en train de discuter avec le bassiste du groupe. Il lui fit un sourire alors Dean se rapprocha d'eux en disant à l'oreille de Castiel « C'est lui Marc.»

Castiel fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, mais il sut sur le champ que ce mec aussi était gay. Il se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir suivit…L'endroit était absolument génial mais alors la fréquentation…

« Hey Marc, ca va ?

Ouais un peu stressé mais bon. Ca me fait super plaisir que tu sois venu. T'as amené un ami ?»

Dean sentait qu'il sous-entendait petit ami. Et ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout qu'il rappelle son homosexualité devant Nico.

« - Un collègue du lycée ouais. Marc, je te présente Castiel, passionné de photos surtout en concert.

Oh vraiment ? Justement on cherchait quelqu'un. Tu as pris ton appareil ce soir ?

Ha oui oui je l'ai pris. Mais vous allez pas me demander de prendre des photos ? Je suis pas assez doué ! » réagit Castiel en rougissant.

-Avant de dire ça, laisse-nous juger par nous-même ! Je te laisserai profiter un peu du concert pendant trois quatre morceaux, puis surveille-moi je te dirai par où rentrer. Après, al scène est à toi dans que tu ne déranges pas mes artistes !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Merci beaucoup, c'est une super opportunité ! » s'extasia enfin le jeune homme.

-Alors profite-en, lui conseilla Marc. Je vous laisse, je vais voir le groupe pour un dernier truc avant le concert et on se voit pendant le concert de toute façon. «

Il les laissa là, s'en allant dans les coulisses.

« Alors, t'es heureux Nico ?

Tu veux rire ! Je suis trop content ! le pied total, pouvoir prendre en photos les musiciens depuis la scène ! Si je veux me faire embaucher dans un journal ou je sais pas quoi je les montrerais directement !

Alors reste à l'affut des propositions ! tu viens on s'avances un peu. »

Il le poussa dans le dos pour le faire avancer, les plus petits devant c'est bien connu. Castiel se laissa faire, bien trop euphorique pour noter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur le côté de la scène contre un bout de barrière encore libre.

« Tu le connais d'où ce mec ? C'est le manager quand même, c'est pas rien ! » demanda Castiel le sourire aux lèvres.

À force d'aller à des concerts, tu finis par connaître du beau monde, rigola-t-il. C'est le frère d'un ancien pote du collège en plus, donc ça a été plus facile pour le côtoyer. Ça fait pas très longtemps qu'il s'occupe de quelques groupes mais il gère bien.

Ha okay, y'a toujours une explication logique et plutôt simple au final à ce genre de truc ! Mais te connaissant un peu j'aurais pensé que tu serais peut-être allé le voir un jour sans le connaître pour discuter avec lui sur son job et tout !

Pour d'autres ça a été comme ça, mais là c'est la simplicité ! Et puis chut le concert va commencer. «

En effet, les lumières s'étaient brusquement baissées. On ne devinait que des silhouettes qui entraient sur scène, tout doucement. Une boucle tournait, un petit gimmick comme ça. Dean hocha la tête et serra un peu plus la barrière à côté de Castiel car il savait, il savait très bien ce qui allait suivre. La même excitation à chaque concert, les mêmes frissons le long de l'échine et la délivrance. Et toutes les drogues du monde ne suffiraient jamais à le rendre ainsi, non aucune. Alors dès que la première note fut lancée, il se sentit défaillir ; il n'était plus déjà sur Terre.

Ce fut à peut près les même sensations pour Castiel, sentir tout les instruments entrer, les uns après les autres, la musique lui couler dans les veines, avec l'adrénaline. C'était délicieusement bon. Tout son corps n'aspirait qu'à suivre la musique, bouger en rythme, danser sur place. en prendre plein les yeux aussi, toutes ces lumières, les artistes prenant toute la scène, la possédant, c'était dément.

Et Dean, il le voyait bien devant lui, se dandiner, crier, hurler et bouger en rythme et il le faisait terriblement bien. C'était vraiment trop tentant mais il fallait qu'il sache se tenir en sa présence. Alors il reporta son attention vers les artistes. Quelques morceaux passèrent, à l'allure d'une étoile filante, puis sur le côté il repéra Marc qui lui sourit et qui lui demanda d'appeler Nico.

« Castiel, regarde Marc ! hurla-t-il à son oreille pour se faire entendre.

Castiel n'avait rien vu, étant totalement obnubilé par le concert. Il s'extirpa comme il pu de la foule et alla rejoindre Marc, il lui montra vite fait ou ne pas mettre les pieds puis le laissa seul. Le petit brun sorti son appareil et entra dans un autre monde ou il était le roi. La photographie, il attendait patiemment qu'un des musiciens soit calme, qu'il prenne une pose spécial et il flashait, clac, clac, clac, plusieurs à la suite. Faire attention à ce que la photo soit réussie mais ne pas gâcher quand même la pellicule.

Il resta sur scène, au bord de coulisse un long moment, plusieurs chansons, le temps qu'il n'ai plus de place pour faire d'autres clichés. Là il ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus de pellicule, plus de photos ! Mais il avait ce qu'il voulait et était parfaitement sur d'en avoir des bonnes, si ce n'est de très réussites.

Pendant ce temps, Dean avait déporté son attention de la scène. D'abord légèrement, pour suivre Castiel du regard et ensuite nettement quand il avait vu Marc ; ses cheveux bouclés et dorés lui collaient au visage, visage en transe où les yeux verts apparaissaient par intermittence. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres au moment où son regard croisa celui de Dean. Le blond capta son attention en passant sa main sur sa nuque et en ployant le dos. Dean devint affolé à cette vision qui lui plut fortement, fendit la foule pour s'en rapprocher et se mit dans le dos de Marc qui l'avait venir et maintenant ondulait contre lui. Le lycéen suivit la danse puis le fit se retourner vers lui en le tenant fermement par les hanches. Le blond adopta son sourire le plus carnassier, entre ses dents un cachet d'ecsta qu'il tendit vers Dean.

Il se pencha, lécha les lèvres par touches, fit de même avec la drogue avant de prendre carrément ses lèvres. Le blond adopta son sourire le plus carnassier, chercha où il pourrait faire flancher Dean et opta pour le cou avant de remonter tout doucement pour capturer sa bouche. Les langues se mêlaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre et le cachet se distillait dans leur salive. Marc s'accrochait au cou du brun et lui resserrait sa prise autour des hanches. La musique résonnait sourdement dans sa tête, comme passée au second plan. Il acheva le baiser, mordilla la ligne du menton vers l'oreille et lui dit :

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- A part être avec toi, non.

- Parfait, sourit Dean. Tu viens chez moi, y'a personne ?

- Han han, et ton ami on en fait quoi ?

- On pourra faire un détour pour le déposer s'il te plait ?

- Okay.»

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent leur danse dans l'obscurité du coin de la salle.

Castiel finit par descendre de sa place privilégié pour rejoindre la fosse. Il retourna à l'endroit ou ils étaient juste avant, mais ne trouva pas Dean. Mince ou est-ce qu'il était ? il n'était quand même pas parti sans lui ?

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas grand-chose au milieu de ces gens qui dansaient partout. Il bougea alors pour essayer de trouver Marc, il l'avait peut être vu.

Castiel se tourna alors pour aller vers le côté de la salle ou se trouvait tout à l'heure le manager. Mais à peine arriva t-il près de lui qu'il resta sur place, la bouche ouverte.

Là, Dean dans les bras de Marc, en train de lui rouler une méga pelle. Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux, c'était… un mec, non deux mecs, en train de se toucher.

Le lycéen fut pris d'un espèce de dégout, il avait envie de détourner les yeux mais quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire. Ce que faisait Dean, même si c'était avec un mec, personne ne pouvais le faire, surtout pas Castiel. Rouler une pelle à quelqu'un devant tout le monde sans se soucier de qui les regardait.

Mais il embrassait un mec et c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant lui, qu'il le voyait vraiment gay.

« Huuurmmm » toussa t-il le plus fort qu'il pouvait, détournant les yeux.

Les deux amants d'un soir interrompirent lentement le baiser, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'être dérangés... Mais une fois que Dean vit Castiel, il comprit mieux le toussotement. Il l'emmerdait un peu le petit brun sur ce coup... Le public applaudissait et les artistes saluaient, il se dit donc que c'était la fin du concert.

« Excuse-moi, je dois aller faire leur promo et les présenter, dit Marc. Attends moi ici.» Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Dean et se détacha de lui.

Le lycée se tourna enfin vers Nico :

« - Mignon tu trouves pas ? » La drogue était en train d'altérer tous ses sens, ses actes et ses émotions au détriment de la réaction de Nico.

« Mignon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, je croyais que tu devais bien te tenir ? » s'énerva le petit brun ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

Il venait de lui péter toute sa soirée là, c'était pourtant commencé comme il faut, et bien non il fallait que Dean bousille tout.

« - Oh Nico ça va, j'ai le droit de prendre du plaisir en sortant quand même ! Et puis j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour nous ramener en voiture, ça nous évitera de nous peler, t'es pas content ?

Mais j'en ai rien à battre de rentrer en voiture ! Je vais rentrer tout seul ouais ! Et puis c'est quoi cette tête, t'as fumé quelque chose ?

-J'ai dit à ta mère que je te ramènerai, je vais le faire attends ! Et j'ai pas fumé mais plutôt avalé ! » Son regard planait complet, il avait tout dans les veine, et ce que c'était bon quand même de temps en temps. » Tu veux quelque chose ?

Tu veux me ramener chez moi dans cet état là ?! Non mais tu veux rire, si ma mère te vois comme ça, elle va pas m'empêcher de te revoir, elle va carrément me changer de lycée ! J'y crois pas ! » ca y est Castiel était vraiment, vraiment énervé, il avait envie de foutre une bonne claque dans la tête de Dean pour lui faire reprendre ses esprit pour qu'on lui rende son ami qui avait eu pourtant depuis le début de la soirée une attitude exemplaire !

« Mais Nico, calme-toi, je sortirai pas de la voiture, j'effrayerai pas ta mère, c'est booooon. Et puis Marc est plus clean que moi donc rassure-toi. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive, tu vas voir. «

Effectivement, le manager revenait vers eux. Il avait signé quelques trucs avec son groupe, les avait mis en relation avec des gens un peu importants et les avait laissé faire car il savait que le groupe aimait bien montrer ce qu'il valait seul dans ces moments-là et il le respectait.

« Castiel, visiblement les membres du groupe ont beaucoup apprécié ta présence d'autant que tu as su te faire oublier ! Alors ils ont particulièrement hâte de voir les photos, j'espère que tu pourras nous les montrer au plus vite mais dans tous les cas merci beaucoup. Il lui serra la main pour appuyer son propos. Dean m'a dit qu'on te ramenait, alors dis-moi où tu habites et on y va !

Ha euh merci c'est très gentil… » le petit lycéen fut calmé sur le champ, ce marc était moins défoncé que Dean effectivement, et en plus il avait su le caresser dans le sens du poil.

Ils saluèrent quelques personnes avant de sortir du bar. Dean était encore assez euphorique et très excité. Ils montèrent dans la Polo de Marc, Dean à l'avant et Castiel à l'arrière. Le manager avait compris en revenant vers son amant du soir que ça allait pas avec Nico, qui était assez choqué, et qui ne voulait pas être reconduit. Alors pour faciliter les choses à Dean et se mettre ainsi plus vite au lit avec lui, il avait pris sur lui pour mettre de côté les effets de la drogue. Mais une fois dans la voiture, il ne se priva pas de caresser la cuisse de son passager tout en lui murmurant des insanités à l'oreille. Ce que c'était bon d'être gay des fois.

A l'arrière Castiel alternait entre regarder à la fenêtre, le paysage, la nuit, et jeter des coups d'œil en coin vers le deux mecs devant. Non, non il ne pouvait pas avoir le droit de pouvoir regarder. Pas possible de pouvoir faire ça ! Ca n'existait pas d'être aussi…excité par un mec, de pouvoir être attiré par ça !

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se racler la gorge quand ca commençait à devenir trop... chaud. Mon dieu, il n'arrivait pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voyait. D'un côté il avait envie de regarder, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre deux mecs, et de l'autre il avait envie d'ouvrir la portière au prochain feu rouge et de se casser en courant.

C'avait beau être un peu sensuel, il trouvait ça pire qu'un film porno. Le trajet lui semblait long, long… mais loooong ! Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, histoire de détourner leur attention l'un de l'autre.

Et puis malgré tout, il devait se l'avouer, il était jaloux. On lui piquait son ami, depuis le début de la soirée il était super sympa avec lui, il s'était bien tenu, et là tout partait en fumée à cause d'un sale petit con. Blond en plus.

Et le sale petit con se révélait surtout être une vraie salope à l'oreille de Dean. Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à redescendre et croisa le regard de Nico dans le rétroviseur, destructeur. Merde. Mais d'un autre coté, il aimait tellement avoir cette main chaude et qui n'hésitait pas sur son entrejambe... Et puis il réglerait ca plus tard avec Nico, son cerveau ne triait qu'en fonction des émotions et les plus agréables étaient prioritaires.

« C'est bien ici chez toi Nico ? » Marc avait cessé de chuchoter et s'était tourné vers lui.

- Ouais. » répondit-il froidement.

Castiel ouvrit la portière, ne dit même pas au revoir et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller passer la barrière. Il sorti sa clef de son sac, il se détourna de la porte d'entrée pour passer par la porte de derrière qui allait le mener à sa chambre.

Il avait les nerfs, définitivement, il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir. Un peu de musique pourrait le calmer, il allait s'écouter ça au casque dans son lit. Ca irait surement mieux.

Par contre lundi matin, il aurait le droit à tout les reproches de la terre. Il n'y couperait pas le Dean …

Le lycéen avait à peine vu Castiel partir, il avait cependant entendu et senti sa colère.

« Dis-moi que t'habites pas loin.

- A deux minutes. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ca fait trop longtemps que je me retiens de te sauter dessus.» conclut Marc avant de l'embrasser ; c'était pour ca aussi qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Dean, nus et dans son lit. Ca avait été assez laborieux, Marc avait tellement réprimé la drogue que toute l'excitation l'avait saisi en sortant de la voiture et il avait voulu que Dean le prenne contre la portière. Finalement il était en train de le sucer, vachement bien trouva Dean. Là où tout se floua dans l'esprit du lycéen, c'est quand les premiers gémissements fusèrent. Et si c'avait été Nico qui se tortillait sous lui ? Et si c'avait été le visage de Nico qu'il aurait vu à l'orgasme, les joues rouges et en sueur ? Et si c'avait été la voix de Nico qui le suppliait de plus ? C'est à force de penser à lui que quand Marc bougea pour s'empaler de nouveau, Dean jouit en criant « Oh Castielaaaa» .

Marc l'avait très mal pris. Il s'était fini seul, s'était rhabillé en traitant Dean de tous les noms puis s'était tiré. Le brun s'en était pas mal foutu et avait allumé une clope en le regardant. Ce fut quand il se retrouva seul, dans son lit sentant le foutre, un air des Beatles en fond, sa cigarette au bout des lèvres qu'il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais putain, pourquoi il avait fait ca ?


	3. Chapter 3

**coucou!**

**Non je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire, c'est jsute que je dois penser à la passer en Destiel à chaque fois et j'ai un peu la flemme je dois l'avouer :$**

**Je vous rappelle que cette histoire était la première que j'écrivais en RP et la première qu'on a écrit June et moi, le style prend doucement ses marques, c'est moins travaillé que les autres. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ « _Night after sleepless night I walk the floor and want to know, why am I so alone?_ », 4 + 20 de Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young (1970).

Castiel soupira. Pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis 5minutes. Il était penché sur son livre de lettres, _Germinal_, dans le jardin, profitant un peu du soleil.

Il c'était remis à faire chaud et beau, il était donc à l'ombre du parasol, torse nu, un crayon à la main en train de prendre des notes sur sa lecture. Mais alors vraiment ça ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Il prenait de l'avance, c'était pas mal déjà.

Le soleil, Dean l'évitait plutôt, il restait enfermé dans le noir depuis son réveil, vers onze heures. Il avait juste pris du café noir, était remonté à sa chambre avec et depuis il badait sérieusement en écoutant The Velvet Underground. Comment il avait pu être aussi con hier soir ? Laisser filer Cas' et le choquer avec le blond là... Marc oui. Il avait envie de se terrer quelque part et ne plus croiser le regard destructeur du petit brun, le tout beau, tout mignon...

Et puis il avait fini son paquet de clopes et le disque touchait à sa fin. Il fallait bien qu'il se bouge un peu. Alors en se servant de ce prétexte, il se décida à enfiler un jean et le premier tee-shirt (propre) qu'il trouva et sortit. Le soleil l'aveugla, c'était pas habituel et ne s'accordait pas trop avec son humeur.

Il marcha un quart d'heure pour trouver le premier tabac ouvert le dimanche et prit deux paquets pour être tranquille, ça apprendra à sa mère à laisser de l'argent trainer et surtout à le laisser seul.

Elle ne rentrerait que probablement ce soir sa mère, il ne savait même pas s'il la verra, il s'en foutait au final, autant qu'elle se foutait de lui. Alors il marchait comme ça, sans trop se rendre compte. Il souriait tout seul en pensant à cette phrase « Qu'importe la destination, seul le voyage compte ». Et c'était vrai. Sauf que là, ses grandes jambes l'avait mené jusque chez devant Castiel. Parce qu'à force de ressasser, il ne voulait plus attendre lundi pour s'en prendre plein la gueule comme il le méritait et s'excuser pendant des jours.

En arrivant, il vit quelqu'un au fond du jardin. Sans demander à personne, il ouvrit la barrière et s'avança. Et ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter direct.

Castiel avait fini par envoyer valser le livre qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, et il était a présent allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe, juste en jean, le même que la veille d'ailleurs. C'était bien plus intéressant de regarder les nuages que de lire.

Dean avait cligné des yeux trois fois mais c'était bien ça un Castiel le torse nu, le jean déchiré sur ses belles cuisses offert dans l'herbe. Il fallait qu'il se retienne de lui sauter dessus… Déjà qu'il savait à l'avance que ça n'allait pas être facile. Alors, il se dit qu'il faudrait l'appeler de loin, ne pas trop s'approcher de peur que le petit brun le prenne comme un affront supplémentaire.

« Castiel ? »

L'appelé tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Hé oui c'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Dean là devant chez lui, le regardant… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez l'autre soir ?

Castiel se releva et avança à distance raisonnable de son « ami ».

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui. M'excuser pour hier. J'ai pas arrêté de ressasser et je suis tellement désolé si tu savais… J'ai trop fait le con.

- Tu ressasses ?

- Je ressasse, j'y ai repensé quoi. J'ai déconné, et je t'ai pas respecté. Je sais pas, tout est parti d'un coup, j'ai pas réfléchi.

- Ça c'est clair. Je t'ai demandé une seule chose pour cette soirée. Et toi t'as tout envoyé valser. Ca t'éclate de t'amuser avec moi non ?

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'amuse pas, je.. Je sais même pas ce que je fais avec toi, c'est tellement étrange. Franchement j'étais bien hier soir, quand j'étais avec toi je veux dire. Et dès que t'es parti, ça allait plus. J'arrive même pas à te dire ce que je pense parce que j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal. »

Castiel soupira longuement et alla s'asseoir à la table de jardin. Il invita Dean à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Il sorti une cigarette et s'appuya au fond de sa chaise, regardant l'autre arriver. Une fois assis, Dean sortit également son paquet fraîchement acheté et accompagna Castiel. Après deux taffes il finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tu fais exprès de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

- Non. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de toi en fait, alors tu vois c'est plutôt moi qui me fais tourner en bourrique, rigola-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je t'en pris pas de ça avec moi. C'est pas la peine de me dire ce de trucs. Tu sais que veux pas en entendre parler.

- Oui je sais bien et c'est le problème. Alors il me reste quoi ? M'excuser pendant des heures pour hier ? Ça arrangerait un truc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Je sais pas ce que j'attends de toi. Ça fait deux fois que tu te fous de moi et je me demande si ça va pas recommencer. Qui me dit que la prochaine fois tu vas pas me sauter dessus pour me rouler une pelle ? hun ?

- Castiel c'est bon ! Il s'énerva d'un coup. Je suis pas idiot quand même, j'ai compris que tu étais hétéro et que les « gens comme moi », c'était le mal incarné. Mais t'arrives mêmes pas à respecter ce que je suis ! Hier, j'aurais pu te sauter dessus et je l'ai pas fait okay ? C'est Marc qui a fait les frais de mes hormones en folie, je t'ai laissé en dehors de ça merde ! Dean s'était levé et avait ramassé son paquet de clopes, prêt à ce que le propriétaire des lieux le chasse de chez lui.

Castiel se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec Dean, il le regardait comme s'il était un danger, lui parlait comme si, agissait avec lui comme si… mais il était 'juste' homo. C'était pas un tueur en série. Enfin… il ne voulait juste pas faire les frais de ce problème. D'ailleurs est-ce que c'était bien la façon d'appeler ça ?

Pfff il avait tord lui aussi. Il était en flagrant délit d'intolérance.

« Je suis désolé moi aussi. Je devrais pas agir comme ça avec toi.

- Non, et moi aussi sûrement mais bon. C'est ça d'apprendre à se connaître non ?

- J'imagine qu'on est quitte alors… ?

- Oui, sûrement. Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et essaya de passer complètement à autre chose. Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

- Pas grand-chose, je pensais.

- À quoi ?

- Je me disais que je devrais aller développer mes photos, mais j'ai la trouille qu'elles soient ratées. Il lui sourit et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûre qu'elles le seront pas attends ! T'étais super bien placé et tu as l'oeil en plus. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble et je te dirai qu'elle sont bien tu - verras ! Mais tu les développes pas toi-même tes photos ?

- Si si, j'ai aménagé une sorte de pièce noire dans ma chambre, avec des rideaux noirs épais. Ca fait hurler ma mère mais moi ça m'éclate !

- Oh comme une chambre noire ? C'est cool !

- Ouais voilà ! On est vachement bien là dedans, il fait vraiment complètement noir, c'est assez troublant de pas avoir de lumière du tout !

- J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça fait un jour…

- Tu veux venir avec moi, que je te montre !

- Carrément ! »

Dean suivit Cas' dans sa maison. Ils rentrèrent par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse et qui semblait mener au salon. Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à chez lui. Ici, tout était rangé et bien à sa place, rien ne détonnait. La croix au-dessus de la cheminée, le bouquet de fleurs sur la table de la salle à manger, la vaisselle et l'argenterie dans un meuble derrière des vitres pour ne pas l'abîmer, le papier peint discret refait il y a peu.

Castiel traversa la salle regardant en coin Dean, qui lui inspectait la pièce. Ca devait lui faire plaisir d'être ici sûrement.

Oui ça lui faisait plaisir, même s'il se sentait un peu trop parfait dans ce décor, ça le perturbait qu'une vie soit aussi bien rangée. Ça sonnait faux pour lui, l'odeur de tarte aux pommes dans le four, le journal du dimanche livré à la maison et la petite Bible posée sur la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était. D'un autre côté, il comprenait un peu mieux la mentalité et les points de vue de Castiel, à avoir été élevé dans un cadre pareil, une cage dorée, on ne peut que croire que les gens différents sont méchants.

Au même moment la mère de Castiel arriva dans la salle. Elle se figea en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Oh Dean, bonsoir ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé.

- Normal, il est arrivé par le jardin !

- Bonjour Madame Novak. Je suis passé à l'improviste, désolé. Je ne vous dérage pas j'espère ?

- Non non absolument pas ! Maintenant que je sais que tu es là tu pourras rester pour le goûter ? J'ai fait de la tarte aux pommes et je rajouterai même de la glace à la vanille ! »

Castiel n'avait jamais vu sa mère avec un sourire aussi grand ! Elle devait être tellement contente qu'il aie enfin un ami qu'il aie envie d'inviter chez eux… Dans le genre solitaire Castiel était le meilleur alors sa mère se sentait soulagée de le voir accompagné, et tellement soulagée qu'elle voulait le faire rester à coup de tarte aux pommes !

Dean rougit légèrement. Mine de rien, ça le mettait mal à l'aise cette maîtresse de maison parfaite car il avait beau avoir de bonnes manières, là il ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire oui sans l'accord de Castiel, ne voulant pas le gêner. Alors il se détourner vers ce dernier et tout en l'interrogeant du regard dit :

« On verra quand on aura faim ?

- Oui pas de problème ! On va d'abord faire mes photos là haut, tu nous appelleras, répondit Castiel pas trop à l'aise.

- Pas de problème ! a tout à l'heure les garçons ! »

Dean suivit Castiel pour aller à sa chambre. Ils montèrent le couloir étroit des escaliers, Castiel n'avait pas allumé alors Dean avançait à tâtons et sans faire exprès il avait effleuré les jambes de son compagnon devant lui. Il s'excusa immédiatement en se justifiant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté sur son geste.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, c'était la peine d'en faire autant non plus… Il l'amena au fond de sa chambre qui se trouvait sous les toits, au dernier étage. C'était un ancien grenier aménagé qu'il avait squatté il y a quelques années. Il avait une petite chambre avant à l'étage en dessous mais il se sentait à l'étroit et avait besoin d'un endroit pour faire sa pièce noire. Il avait donc pris ses affaires et s'était installé ici. C'était la pièce la plus grande de la maison mais aussi la moins pratique, le toit étant juste au dessus de sa tête les murs étaient penchés, il s'était pris plus d'une fois les poutres dans la tête. Il y avait une fenêtre au dessus de son lit à un bout de la pièce et un velux au dessus de son bureau, ce n'était pas très lumineux mais il s'arrangeait avec des bougies et des photophores. Il adorait l'ambiance de cette pièce, c'était bordélique à cause du nombre de trucs qu'il entassait partout (livres, vinyles, magasines, fringues,…) et de tout ce qu'il y avait aux murs (posters, photos, des cartes postales,…).

Il arriva devant le lourd rideau noir qu'il repoussa pour faire entrer Dean le premier.

« Fait gaffe à ta tête surtout, y'a des poutres partout.. ! »

Dean sourit et essaya de faire attention mais avec sa grande taille c'était loin d'être aisé, il finit par croire qu'il allait finir à quatre pattes et chassa très vite cette image. Il s'avança donc doucement et observant l'environnement de son ami. Il adorait. Les bougies sur l'étagère et là juste à droite les vinyles bien rangés à coté et foutoir, organisation dont il était addict. Il releva le titre de son actuel bouquin de chevet, _L'Attrape-Cœur_. Il l'avait lu et avait adoré, encore un point commun. Avant de lui en parler il souhaita mettre un truc au clair.

« Tu sais Cas', je veux pas te gêner. Si tu veux que je parte dis-le moi.

- Si je t'ai dis de rester ici et de venir c'est que j'ai envie, je t'aurais jeté dehors sinon !

- Okay. Il sourit en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Alors par quoi tu commences pour tes photos ?

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à tout ce qui faisait sa personne. Bien sur que la photo l'intéressait aussi, mais il espérait qu'il voie la face de lui plus digne que celle d'hier soir.

Castiel commença à lui expliquer comment ça se passait, les différents bains, les mouvements précis, il ne fallait pas se tromper. Il illustrait son explication en lui montrant les gestes et tout. Il s'embarquait dans son explication, il ne fallait pas le lancer sur un de ses sujets de prédilection !

« Oh excuse moi, je suis chiant quand je me mets à raconter tout ça ! » rigola Castiel sous la lumière noire.

- Non mais c'est super intéressant ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que les photos vont donner.

Dean était ravi d'assister à un tel spectacle. Pas la pellicule qu'on développait mais ce Castiel libéré qui parlait de sa passion sans retenue et des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors en attendant que les photos apparaissent, il lui demanda :

« Tes parents ne disent rien du fait que tu veuilles être photographe ?

- Ils savent pas… ils me voient bien critique littéraire pour le moment. » fit Castiel avec un sourire triste.

- Tu comptes leur dire que c'est ce que tu veux faire ou tu veux respecter ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois ? Dean y allait peut-être un peu fort mais il voulait vraiment savoir comment se sentait Castiel dans sa famille.

- Franchement je sais pas du tout… Je pense que je pense que je ferais ce qu'ils veulent pour moi. Après tout ils disent ça pour moi, et photographe c'est pas un métier très…enfin à côté de critique littéraire c'est sûr que ça fait pas grand-chose, et comme je lis beaucoup.

- Attends, tu vas pas faire un boulot que t'aimes pas pendant quarante ans sous prétexte que ta passion semble irréalisable ! T'as les moyens de te faire connaître, t'as du talent, tu sors, tu rencontres des gens… Faut pas renoncer aussi facilement.

- Va dire ça à mes parents. Je pense qu'ils préfèreraient me foutre à la porte plutôt que je leur désobéisse. » il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu partiras un jour ou l'autre de chez toi. Je vais pas te dire que je comprends parce que le climat chez moi est pas tout à fait le même que chez toi mais bon. On va dire que je respecte ça. »

Il arrêta pour le moment sur ce sujet, il ne voulait pas trop non plus le faire chier. Et puis il voyait les premiers traits des photos apparaître et reconnaissait la scène de vendredi soir.

« Regaaarde ! C'est trop bien, il s'émerveilla comme un gamin devant le Père Noël.

- Oui, mais t'inquiète pas j'y pense souvent je laisse pas les choses me filer sous le nez. Et j'ai encore le temps. »

Castiel se mit à sourire en voyant Dean tout excité par ses photos. C'était quand même la première fois qu'il montrait tout cela à quelqu'un.

Sur la photo qu'il voyait apparaître, Dean semblait distinguer la fosse vue juste derrière un manche de guitare sur le coté. La photo était centrée sur quelqu'un en particulier. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître ses propres traits ! Il tourna la tête vers Castiel et lui demanda :

« Tu... Tu m'as pris en photo ?

- ha euh oui je me disais que tu aimerais voir ce que ça fait d'être en haut, et puis que tu vois à quoi tu ressembles quand t'es dans un concert !

- Bah c'est super sympa merci ! »

Dean avait bien envie de lui coller un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier mais se contint et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Et sinon, je connais presque rien de toi, tu me disais que c'était un peu spécial chez toi, mais comment ça ? demanda Castiel en accrochant les photos à sécher au fur et à mesure.

- Par où commencer... Je m'entends pas particulièrement, pour pas dire pas du tout avec ma mère depuis trois ans. Elle a rayé mon père de notre vie du jour où il n'a plus été là...

C'était dur pour lui de ressasser ses vieux souvenirs douloureux. Mais ça coulait, les mots venaient seuls comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient dits pour se soulager. Il soupira, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et croisa le regard de Castiel qu'il pensait percevoir encourageant.

- Elle l'a rayé de notre vie parce que... Parce que mon père est mort il y a trois. Et depuis, y'a que son boulot et son nouveau fiancé qui comptent. Elle est les trois quarts du temps à l'Etranger pour son travail et là comme ce week-end tu vois, y'a Jean-François - il prononça son prénom avec un certain mépris - qui débarque et qui l'emmène en week-end sans moi parce qu'elle lui dit que je suis un peu sa source d'emmerdes première... »

Et il s'arrêta, de peur d'en avoir déjà trop dit, de s'être trop laissé aller car Castiel était une des premières personnes à lui demandait comment ça allait, vraiment. Il attendit que la sentence tombe de sa bouche, il ne s'attendait à rien en particulier : on avait déjà été compatissant, méprisant, gêné quand il racontait son histoire. Mais il mettait le jugement de Castiel sur un piédestal, étrangement.

Castiel ne sut pas trop quoi dire… il n'avait pas une vie facile Dean. Il le trouvait touchant et courageux. Il cachait bien les choses aussi. Il lui prit la main et la serra affectueusement. Tant pis pour ce qu'il pourrait penser. C'était juste une marque de compassion il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens.

« Je trouve que t'as beaucoup de courage de supporter tout ça… »

La main de Dean le brûlait mais il n'allait certainement pas la retirer de ce coin au chaud, d'une chaleur humaine, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Il avait très envie d'avoir Castiel dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et le remercier dans l'oreille. Par affection. Mais on lui avait appris que certains regards étaient plus forts que n'importe quel mot ou geste. Et c'est de ce regard qu'il couva Castiel en mimant merci du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune homme, baissa le regard, mais n'osa pas répondre ou bouger. Il venait de passer un nouveau cap avec Dean il avait l'impression. La confiance. L'un et l'autre pouvaient se confier, il ne se moquerait pas, il ne le jugerait pas. Mine de rien, il allait avoir du mal à se passer de lui si quoi que se soit arrivait.

« Les garçooooooooooons ! Vous descendez goûter ? » cria la mère de Castiel d'en bas.

Comme pris en flagrant délit par sa mère, Castiel lâcha la main de Dean et s'excusa tout bas.

« Tu viens .. ?

- C'est pas grave Cas'. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : ne t'excuse pas, elle ne nous a pas vu et la dernière chose que je veux c'est te causer des ennuis. »

Il s'éloigna de lui et jaugea son beau visage. Ça avait l'air d'aller alors il lui dit signe de passer devant lui pour descendre. Castiel passa alors devant lui, ouvrant soigneusement les rideaux pour ne pas que la lumière filtre. Ce Dean arrivait des fois à lui tirer de drôles d'émotions, des coups de panique, de l'énervement, de la répulsion, de la fascination…mais c'était le seul à lui faire ressentir tout ça. Etrange.

Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa mère, elle avait vraiment l'œil et il avait la trouille que celle-ci voit que Dean était gay et que, par-dessus le marché, il s'intéressait à son fils unique chéri… Rien que la voix de sa mère avait suffit à le faire angoisser et avoir eu l'impression d'être pris en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Alors qu'est-ce que ça serait si venait juste à lui frôler la main ! Ou pire, si il avait un instant de folie et qu'il avait envie de lui sauter dessus ?! Bon ok il n'avait jamais fait ça mais quand même… Non ce qui effrayait vraiment Castiel c'étaient les choses que lui ne pouvait pas voir, un regard, une intonation particulière, une attention… Il n'y faisait pas gaffe du tout, mais ça mère elle avait un radar intégré. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle apprécie beaucoup Dean aiderait à son aveuglement.

Dean voyait l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son ami. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de lui dire pour lui faire passer son angoisse. Qu'il ne croit pas ; il avait appris à cacher qui il était vraiment, ne pas choquer malgré que le monde était soit disant en pleine révolution sexuelle. Bref, il se mit en mode bien élevé et suivit Castiel dans les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine où deux assiettes de tarte aux pommes et boule vanille les attendaient, la mère bienveillante à coté et la musique du dimanche en fond sonore, Trenet. Ca remontait à quand son dernier « goûter » avec un ami ? Quand il avait 13 ans ? Oui, juste après, la bouteille de sirop avait viré en vodka fraise et Ricard, et à manger il ne réclamait que... Trop indécent de penser ça devant Castiel qui s'installait tranquillement à table. Il fit de même, goûta la tarte et dit à Madame Novak :

« C'est vraiment délicieux !

- Oh je te remercie Dean, c'est le dessert préféré de Castiel depuis qu'il a 4ans ! Une fois juste en sentant l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes, il est sorti de son bain et est arrivé tout nu dans la cuisine pour en prendre ! » rigola Michelle Novak en rangeant un peu sa cuisine.

- Maman ! Non mais tu peux éviter de raconter ce genre de choses à mes amis ?! Déjà que ça longtemps que j'en ai pas eu essaye de pas les faire fuir en leur parlant de moi nu à 4 ans ! »

Dean rigola, il était loin de se moquer cependant.

« T'inquiètes pas Cas', je vais pas fuir, la tarte est vraiment trop bonne ! Il rit de plus belle avant d'ajouter : c'est affectueux ce que te dit ta mère de toute façon, je trouve ça attendrissant moi.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Pense juste qu'a cet âge là j'avais la coupe ne brosse ! Ca va te paraître moins mignon d'un coup ! »

Dean eut un léger temps avant de répondre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire devant sa mère qu'il le trouvait mignon (bandant, terriblement sexy, à violer pour tout dire) sans que ça choque. Il toussota comme pour réprimer un rire et répondit :

« Ah ça doit changer quand même ! Mais bon, on est toujours mignon quand on a 4 ans.

- Ooh oui surtout Castiel il avait des joues à croquer ! J'ai plein de photos de lui, je vais chercher l'album photos ! »

Madame Novak sortit de la cuisine tout sourire. Castiel en profita pour se retourner en vitesse vers Dean et lui dire du bout des lèvres.

« Surtout reste comme ça, pas de remarques pitié… C'est pour nous deux que je dis ça ! » et il retourna manger sa tarte aux pommes histoire de faire comme si de rien était.

- Cas', souffla-t-il, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit avant de descendre.»

Il entendait déjà sa mère revenir et se dit que s'il voyait Cas' tout nu dans ces albums, même jeune, il allait avoir chaud. Il avala un peu de glace et un verre d'eau pour se calmer alors que Madame Novak cherchait visiblement LA photo à lui montrer.

« Ha là voilà ! » s'extasia la maman.

- Pitié maman… »

Castiel baissa la tête et se concentra sur son gâteau pour éviter de voir le massacre. Michelle Novak lui montra les pages de l'album avec Castiel jouant avec une petite fille dans l'herbe devant des assiettes en carton de tarte aux pommes et de glace à la vanille, les cheveux en brosse et le nez plein de glace.

Son ami sourit face à sa gêne et essaya d'abréger ses souffrances en acquiesçant rapidement. La petite fille à coté de lui l'intrigua, il demandera à Castiel plus tard qui c'était. Il sourit à Madame Novak, avala sa dernière bouchée de glace et s'alarma :

« Han Cas', les photos !

- Quoi les photos ? Elles sont en train de finir de sécher ! On va aller les voir ! T'as fini ta tarte ou t'en veux encore ? »

Madame Novak retourna dans le salon pour ranger son album photo, toute contente.

« Non merci, j'en peux plus là ! Tu les retouches tes photos ?

- Ha non c'est mieux quand c'est naturel !

- Okay. Je sais pas, j'avais vu un bouquin y'a pas longtemps où la fille avait tout fait en noir et blanc très contrasté, j'ai bien aimé. Mais dans ce bar y'a tellement de couleurs que ce serait dommage.

- Je devrais essayer plus tard avec une autre pellicule dans un cadre plus calme ! Des photos des gens dans la rue ou des plantes ! »

En même temps il débarrassa son assiette et celle de Dean.

« Ça devrait être cool avec des passants qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'on les prend en photos, ce sera plus naturel. »

Il l'aida à finir de débarrasser et nettoyer la table. La mère de Castiel n'était plus avec eux, c'était un soulagement déjà de ne plus se sentir sondé de toute part. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon : 17 heures 30. Déjà... Sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son fameux week-end, il n'avait pas très envie de la voir parce que bon, lui c'était la triste réalité à côté de ce que lui offrait son fiancé. Il soupira légèrement et chercha le regard de Castiel.

« T'en fais une tête… qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda Castiel le voyant.

- Je regardais l'heure, c'est tout. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi... Enfin pas tout de suite heh ! corrigea-t-il.

- Tu restes le temps de développer les photos alors ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je veux voir tes photos quand même."

Pour appuyer ses propos il avança vers les escaliers. Il attendit cependant que Castiel lui dise de monter.

Le petit brun prit les devant et monta les deux étages rapidement. Arrivé dans sa chambre il ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une et l'alluma.

« T'es veux une ?

- Avec plaisir ! Mais tes parents sont okay pour que tu fumes ?

Il chercha son briquet dans sa poche de jean avant de se rappeler qui l'avait laissé dans sa veste en bas.

- Tu peux me prêter ton briquet s'il te plait ? Le mien est dans ma veste, ajouta-t-il.

- Ha oui tiens ! Non ils s'en foutent…»

Il lui donna le bout de plastique noir et repensa au premier jour de cours ou il lui avait allumé sa cigarette en se rapprochant autant de lui…

« Je ferai pas la même connerie que la première fois ! » rigola t-il nerveusement.

Dean eut un coup de chaud en se rappelant de la bouche de Castiel aussi près de la sienne et aussi innocemment... S'il savait que c'est depuis cet instant qu'il le désirait. Il le lui dirait en temps voulu, peut-être, il espérait. Il porta rêveusement la cigarette à sa bouche puis lui répondit :

- C'était pas qu'une connerie Cas', ça nous aura aussi permis de nous connaître, même si c'est très douteux ! Il en rit.

- Oui enfin bon…Ça nous a pas vraiment rapproché tant que ça… hurm tu veux, euuh mettre un disque ? »

- T'as des Stones un peu ?

- Ouais là en bas à droite, j'ai _Out of Our Heads … _Je vais voir les photos je reviens tout de suite. Installe-toi au fond si tu veux ! »

Il lui montra le fond de la pièce ou il avait amoncelé des tonnes de coussins pour lire tranquille à la lumière du velux.

Castiel Passa derrière les rideaux noir pour voir ses photos et essayer de reprendre un peu de contenance, il n'aurait pas du remettre ça sur le tapis ça avait le don de le foutre mal à l'aise.

Dean s'affala dans les coussins, sa clope au bec, il mit le vinyle sur la platine et se laissa envahir par les guitares. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil aux bouquins et aux autres vinyles ; c'aurait pu être sa propre collection bien qu'il aurait ajouté un peu plus de The Who. Il trouva que Castiel mettait du temps à revenir mais bon, il se doutait qu'il devait être captivé par ses photos et ne voulait pas le déranger. À la place il se cala bien dans les coussins, à moitié allongé et entreprit de relire quelques extraits de _L'Attrape-Cœur_.

A l'intérieur de l'amas de draps, Castiel accrochait d'autres photos et nettoya un peu tout son bazar. Il ressortit dix minutes plus tard en ayant à moitié oublié Dean.

« Désolé j'ai été un peu long, je rangeais… » marmonna t-il en s'affalant sur les cousins gémissant de contentement.

C'est le gémissement qui tira le grand brun de ses rêveries. Il se dit que le temps avait pas mal passé puisqu'on était déjà au troisième morceau du disque. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Castiel allongé proche, très proche de lui... Malgré ça il ne cilla pas et se redressa légèrement.

« J'ai vu que tu lisais _L'Attrape-Cœur_, c'est un de mes bouquin préféré. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai pris pour relire des passages, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ha oui je l'ai presque fini ! J'aime beaucoup même si c'est pas mon livre préféré !

- J'adore le passage où il dit que, ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie, c'est attraper les cœurs des gens qui sautent. J'aimerais me laisser vivre comme lui. Enfin bon…

- Ha ouais c'est marrant…Moi j'aime ce truc dans l'hôtel ou il regarde par la fenêtre dans l'hôtel en face … enfin je me souviens plus trop les détails j'ai commencé y'a un bout de temps et j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge ! il bailla et s'étira. Haaa j'aime trop cet album, mais je préfère la dernière ! Ça te dérange pas que je la mette j'ai envie !

- Non non, vas-y, t'es chez toi ! »

Ça le gêna un peu plus quand il reconnut les premières notes de I'm Free et qu'il se rappela de son délire vendredi soir, ce « Hold me, love me » et ce « Castiel » crié dans le vide. Et quand il vit son ami se mettre à se dandiner légèrement en se levant pour récupérer quelque chose sur son bureau, il eut chaud, trop chaud. C'était pas possible qu'une simple chanson arrive à le rendre comme ça ! Remarque avec un ami aussi séduisant… Bref, rester calme, rester calme, rester calme !

Castiel prit la pochette du vinyle et alla se réinstaller en face de Dean regardant les titres, compositeurs et tout. Il leva la tête pour dire quelque chose et vit que son ami n'était plus dans son état normal. Il avait les joues en feu et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas ?

- Si si si, tout va bien, t'inquiète pas. Ça t'embête si je fume une autre clope ?

Au moins, il pourrait dire que son allure était dûe au manque.

- Non je t'en pris… » il se mit à chantonner par-dessus. « So love me, hold me, love me, hold me. I'm free any old time ... »

On non, c'état pas possible… Castiel le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il tremblait nerveusement et du coup avait du mal à allumer sa clope. Quand il y arriva enfin, ce fut un soulagement, il tira de loooongues taffes pour se détendre et essayer de rester le plus détaché possible.

- J'adore ton accent, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Oui c'est ça, essayer de passer par le rire pour ne pas montrer qu'il était complètement affolé intérieurement.

- Mais ! Je sais, j'ai un accent vraiment nul ! Mais faut pas se moquer ! J'ai espoir que à force de chanter ce genre de chanson il s'améliore !

- Faut partir à London sinon ! Ha ça allait être plus facile, il retournait sur un de ses sujets préférés l'Angleterre et tout ce que ça lui a apporté.

- Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Oui. Ma tante habite là-bas alors mes parents m'y ont envoyé souvent quand j'étais gamin et là, un peu moins, vu que c'est la sœur de mon père tu vois… Mais ça me manque, j'adore la culture anglaise ! C'est sûrement pour ça que j'écoute presque que des groupes anglais…

- Haaaa okay je comprends mieux ! Tu parles bien anglais en plus… J'suis jaloux !

- Meuh non, faut pas, ça s'apprend va ! Et puis tu seras partant si je te proposais de venir avec moi la prochaine fois ?

- C'est vrai ? tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? » s'étonna réellement Castiel en se redressant.

- Bah pourquoi pas ! Ce serait terrible ! Je peux t'accueillir chez ma tante sans problème vu que son appart' est grand. Mais c'est mieux d'y aller au printemps vu que sinon fait vraiment trop froid… Enfin on verra si ça te tente toujours dans quelques mois, sourit Dean à son enthousiasme.

- Ha mais ouiouioui ! Ça serait trop bien merci ! » il se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Etrangement, Dean resta calme. Peut-être parce qu'il était pétrifié aussi, que Castiel aie osé malgré qu'il soit gay. Peut-être parce qu'il en était tellement heureux, de ce rapprochement, qu'il n'y croyait pas. Peut-être parce qu'avec Castiel, tout lui semblait différent et meilleur. Alors il lui sourit de toutes ses dents en disant qu'il sera tout aussi content que lui. Puis il lui demanda :

« Tu penses que les photos sont prêtes ? Parce que je vais devoir rentrer moi…

- Ha oui elles doivent ! je vais les chercher ! »

Castiel se leva sans difficulté et passa derrière les rideaux. Il resta deux minutes et revint avec son tas de photos, il s'assit à près de Dean et lui donna les photos.

« Tiens, regarde à toi l'honneur ! »

Et quel honneur… Les photos étaient vraiment belles, Castiel était talentueux, il pouvait maintenant l'affirmer en connaissance de cause. Ce petit bonhomme méritait vraiment sa place, quoi qu'il puisse en penser. Là, les volutes de fumée qui entourent le chanteur, sur une autre, le batteur qui a renversé sa tête en arrière en lançant ses baguettes, et sinon une guitare folk posée sur le sol au milieu de toutes les pédales pour instruments électriques. Dean s'était replongé dans le concert en quelques clichés. Il demanda à Castiel s'il pouvait prendre la photo qu'il avait prise de lui.

« Ha mais vas y je t'en pris, j'en ferai pas grand-chose en plus…Et ça me fait plaisir ! » répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Et garde-les bien ces photos, peut-être qu'un jour elles pourront te servir, il fit un clin d'œil puis se leva. J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi... Désolé, je me plains un peu trop.

- Non non c'est pas grave ! » rigola doucement Castiel. « Ta mère est avec son copain là ?

Il a du la ramener mais il a compris que je l'aimais pas trop alors il passe pas trop de temps chez nous. Ma mère va plutôt chez lui quoi.

En même temps il ramassa sa photo et son paquet de clopes en se rapprochant des escaliers, prêt à partir, à contrecœur...

« Bon bah je te raccompagne en bas alors… »

Castiel passa derrière Dean et descendit dans le salon. De la cuisine, madame Novak entendit que les garçons étaient là. Elle arriva près d'eux et embrassa sur les deux joues Dean.

« À très bientôt mon grand, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Reviens quand tu veux ! »

Le lycéen fut surpris par cette marque d'affection, même sa mère n'était plus comme ça avec lui... Il la remercia encore une fois pour sa fabuleuse tarte aux pommes. Puis se tourna vers Castiel. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui serrer la main ou lui faire la bise. Après tout, ils s'étaient réconciliés, étaient devenus très complices et il y avait eu ce baiser sur sa joue là-haut. Alors il se permit de lui faire la bise.

« On se voit demain au lycée de toute façon ?

- Oui ! A demain et oublie pas de lire le chapitre de Germinal ! Je te ferais pas de résumé avant le cours ! »

Castiel rigola et referma la porte derrière son ami. Oui, ils étaient réconciliés, et c'était vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Il avait toutes les qualités pour être ami avec lui, il le comprenait et avait les mêmes passions que lui. C'était tellement agréable de trouver enfin quelqu'un. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne le décevrait plus. À agir bizarrement ou le tromper en quelque sorte. Il lui avait donné sa parole quand même… Enfin bon, il avait hâte d'être en cours pour le revoir. C'était beaucoup plus simple et plus agréable d'aller en cours avec quelqu'un.

De son côté, Dean rentra en traînant les pieds. Il était cependant heureux. Si on omettait la tornade avec sa mère qui approchait, il était bien. Castiel lui faisait de nouveau confiance et ils avaient échangé tellement en une après-midi.

Ses grandes jambes le menèrent trop vite chez lui. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, sa mère lui tomba dessus.

« Où est-ce que t'étais Dean putain ? T'as encore passé le week-end dehors hein ?

- Non maman, je fais pas que des conneries tu sais. J'étais chez un ami, le premier ami que j'ai depuis des années. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de parler de moi sans savoir... C'est comme si on se connaissait plus de toute façon, soupira-t-il.

- Dean Winchester, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai un boulot prenant et que...

- Et que tes week-end tu préfères les passer avec ton fiancé que moi, oui je sais ça maman ! Il s'énervait franchement là. Alors laisse-moi, tu veux me sortir de va vie ? Laisse-moi je te dis.

- T'es bien comme ton père dit-elle exaspérée.

- Ne mets pas Papa au milieu de nous ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

Il courut les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma à clefs dans sa chambre. Là tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du calme, du calme après la tempête. Ces guerres à répétition le fatiguaient et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver Castiel et l'apaisement qu'il lui apportait en un regard. Castiel. Et réaliser encore une fois, au détour d'une pensée maladroite, à quel point il tenait à lui. Il lui manquait même. Et pas qu'un peu, surtout quand la tempête fait encore rage en lui et que personne n'est là pour déposer un baiser discret sur sa joue.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Promis je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans cette adapation!**

**Mais il faut me réclamer, là ça a bien marche! *sait que la personne en question se reconnaitra ^^***

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **« _You like me, and I like it all _»_, Rebel Rebel_ de David Bowie (1974.)

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le dimanche de la chambre noire. Dean avait trouvé une motivation digne de ce nom pour aller au lycée puisque tous les matins il retrouvait Castiel à côté de lui. Ils se voyaient certes en dehors des cours pour parler mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le faire pendant certains cours très ennuyants, ce qui avait encore renforcé leur complicité.

Aujourd'hui le prof d'histoire leur avait officiellement donné les dates et voyage scolaire en Normandie. C'étaient les cinq jours avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Mais il ne fallait pas trop vite crier victoire aux vacances à Sainte-Marie, oh que non. Le prof les avait gentiment chargés de préparer un dossier en binôme sur les plages du Débarquement et autres sujets imposés ayant un rapport avec la 2nd guerre mondiale. Dean n'en avait pas encore parlé à Castiel mais vu qu'ils allaient griller leur cigarette de la sortie ensemble, il lui proposa de prendre un verre pour parler de l'exposé.

Castiel l'avait suivi, bien content de ne pas avoir à rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Il s'était un peu engueulé avec ses parents par ce qu'il était souvent dehors justement ! Pas assez à travailler, à s'occuper de sa famille… Bref tout ce qui l'énervait pour tout dire. Et c'était encore mieux de rester avec Dean à parler musique, bosser vaguement dans ce café.

Ils traversèrent donc les quelques rues qui les séparaient du café sous la pluie en vitesse et s'était réfugié à leur place habituelle. Castiel secoua son caban et s'installa sur la banquette en vieux velours rouge élimé après avoir commandé deux irish coffee.

« Haaaa ce que ça fait du bien d'être au chaud… Il fait froid au lycée en plus ! On est juste au mois d'octobre et j'ai ressorti les pulls en laine ! C'est déprimant ! » soupira Castiel en s'enfonçant dans le banquette.

Dean sourit en le voyant râler comme ça. Il le trouvait incroyablement craquant surtout avec quelques mèches mouillées qui encadraient son visage et les lèvres toutes rouges qu'il se bouffait à force d'avoir froid. Il remarqua qu'un goutte d'eau roula sur sa joue, alors il l'essuya d'un revers de main avant qu'elle n'aille se nicher dans le cou de son ami. Pas pour le caresser, non vraiment, pour lui rendre service ! Il avait juré !

« Tu commandes un Irish coffee toi maintenant ? Deviendrais-tu un petit rebelle ? Il rigola en imaginant en Castiel délinquant car c'était... impossible !

- Non mais depuis que tu m'as fait goûter j'aime bien ! Dis-donc, laisse ma joue tranquille toi ! »

Il sourit et frotta ses cheveux trempés. Il se croyait un peu tout permis Dean en ce moment, bon il s'en fichait un peu vu qu'il allait jamais bien loin ! Et puis à force de le repousser sans arrêt il allait peut-être le vexer ou l'énerver. Et ça franchement, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. C'était son ami, ils avaient leurs habitudes et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Non ça ne le gênait pas de se faire rabrouer le Dean. Il adorait voir Castiel comme ça, et puis ça lui permettait de ne pas dépasser les limites.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était super bon ! Enfin sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'avais l'air contrarié quand je t'ai vu arriver ce matin...

Mes parents.. enfin mon père surtout ! Quoi que c'est bien le genre de ma mère de demander à mon père de m'engueuler pour un truc qu'il à même pas vu ! Bref, je ne suis qu'un fils ingrat qui passe tout son temps dehors, ne travaille pas assez ! Donc ce matin avant d'aller au lycée mon père m'est tombé dessus, j'aurais du le voir arriver, il m'a demandé si je voulais bien qu'il m'emmène en voiture ! Et allez que pendant le trajet j'ai eu le droit à un sermon… Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient bien vu mon âge en fait ! Ils me parlent comme à un gamin et me demande d'avoir une attitude adulte et responsable … pfff…J'encule les responsabilités et les principes à la con de cette baraque ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une cigarette.

« Oh tu te rebelles ? Aurais-je donc une mauvaise influence sur notre cher petit Castiel ? Surtout si tu as envie de les enculer...

- Haha ha, tu joues les petits comiques dis donc ! Je suis déjà rebelle mais je le montre pas ! Et j'encule qui je veux ! Y'a pas qu'aux mecs qu'on le fait. Na ! » Castiel lui tira la langue et but une gorgée de café.

Dean lui tira la langue aussi et prit la cigarette de Cas' qui reposait dans le cendrier pour la finir. Quelque chose le perturbait grandement cela dit... :

« T'as déjà enculé une fille ?

- Non !, répondit-il, outré.

- Tu trouves ça dégradant ? Mais t'as déjà couché avec une fille au fait ?

- Oui je trouve ça dégradant ! C'est pas naturel ! Et oui j'ai déjà couché avec une fille ! Tu es bien curieux ce soir mon cher !

- J'ai envie de te connaître sur un autre plan que musical ce soir très cher ami ! Dit-il en posant ses coudes sur la table. Alors c'était qui, ça s'est passé quand et comment c'était ?

Dean sourit lui-même à toutes ses questions, ça l'excitait comme un dingue d'imaginer Cas' au pieu même avec une fille.

« C'était … bizarre…en fait la première fois c'était bizarre ! Pour elle c'était pas le grand pied, plutôt douloureux même en plus. Mais après c'était plutôt pas mal. Hétéro quoi !

- Hum... »

Dean acquiesça mollement à la dernière remarque, sentant qu'il remettait une barrière entre eux. Malgré cela il avait encore envie de continuer son investigation...

« T'as pas répondu à mes autres questions ! Et j'en ai encore plein, lalala. En retour, tu peux m'en poser aussi heh.

- Avec qui, ben c'était… euuh Emilie, ma voisine…On est resté deux mois ensemble, l'année dernière. C'est elle qui m'a jeté, j'étais trop dans la lune, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait, j'avais pas assez de temps pour elle. C'est entre autre pour ça que je veux pas trop avoir de copine en ce moment, je parle pas trop leur langage ! T'emballe pas je te vois venir ! Je parle encore moins le langage tapette ! Hum...

- Nah nah nah, je vais pas encore t'emmerder là-dessus rassure-toi. Je suis plutôt super curieux sur un détail. Tes parents, ils sont pas au courant j'imagine ?

- Euh oui et non, enfin ils savaient que je sortais avec elle, ils ont dû se douter de quelque chose vu qu'on a fait ça chez moi, et que ma mère est pas venu me voir pendant trois heures de suite… Etrange quoi !

- Ça te fait pas bizarre que tes parents soient aussi proches de toi, que vous ayez une relation si fusionnelle ?

- Non pas du tout, je trouve ça plutôt normal ! J'ai pas trop de complexes et de secrets vis-à-vis de ma mère, je suis fils unique et elle s'est toujours beaucoup occupée de moi, alors évidement on parle souvent. Alors ma vie sexuelle et amoureuse, je lui en parle pas, mais elle le sait limite avant moi …

- Oui je vois, elle te connaît vraiment comme si elle t'avait fait ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Plus Dean y réfléchissait, plus il hallucinait. Il venait de demander des détails à Castiel sur sa vie sexuelle et ils en avaient parlé naturellement, sans (presque pas de) sous-entendus. C'était vraiment génial de j'avoir au moins en tant qu'ami. Mais il restait persuadé qu'un jour... Enfin, bref, tout vient à point qui sait attendre.

« Simple curiosité de ma part… T'as déjà couché avec une fille toi ?, demanda Castiel.

- Huuum... Disons que quand j'ai commencé à être attiré par les mecs, j'ai pas voulu y croire. J'avais déjà tenté avec une fille mais on n'avait pas pu aller au bout parce que ses parents rentraient ou une connerie comme ça. Bref, j'ai retenté quand mon attirance pour les mecs s'est confirmée parce que je me disais que c'était pas possible. Et j'ai su que j'étais définitivement gay quand elle a du se mettre des doigts pour jouir et moi me branler sur l'image mentale de David Bowie nu !

- Oooh Dean passe moi les détails je t'en pris ! J'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu fais ça avec un mec ! Et pas David Bowie merde ! J'ai un poster dans ma chambre et par ta faute je vais devoir le décrocher ! »

Dean éclata de rire avant d'en rajouter un peu :

« Mais ce sera pas la peine de décrocher le poster vu que comme tu dis tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre deux mecs. D'ailleurs t'es sûr de pas être un tout petit peu curieux là-dessus ? »

Mais le sourire qu'il affichait montrait qu'il le chambrait.

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! C'est dégueulasse, c'est contre-nature … » il fit la grimace avant de s'arrêter de parler. « Et tu vas brûler en enfer ! D'abord ! » Ca c'était juste pour apaiser les choses par ce qu'il l'avait lancé le sujet qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas et sur lequel ils ne se rejoignaient pas du tout. Il c'était arrêté au bon moment pour ne pas devenir méchant.

Ce n'est pas les propos de Dean qui le gênaient mais la façon dont il en parlait, est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'aller le raconter à tout le monde qu'il baisait avec des mecs ? Qu'il vive sa sexualité tant mieux pour sa pomme, mais dans l'ombre, comme les autres.

« Oh ça va Cas', tu me demandes, je te réponds, c'est à toi, c'est pas comme si t'étais un inconnu et je t'ai pas tout raconté non plus, je peux te dire qu'il y a plus choquant et plus contre-nature, tellement que même moi je trouve ça pas normal ! Il n'y a pas que les gays qui sont tordus. No worry !

- Mais les gens vont pas raconter ça comme ça ! Tu vois ta mère discuter de cul quand elle est avec ses amies ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ! Réveille-toi Castiel, y'a des gens aux Etats-Unis qui sont en train de vivre l'échangisme sans contrefaçon. Le monde change, on n'est pas la génération de nos parents, on n'a pas à avoir les mêmes valeurs partout, dans tous les domaines. On a le droit d'être plus libre, on a le droit de changer. Le changement est pas forcement quelque chose de négatif.

- Pff ouais…fais ce que tu veux de ton cul de toute façon c'est pas mes oignons… »

Castiel soupira, il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler avec Dean. Il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts, il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, rien que le fait de parler de cul avec lui en était un énorme.

« Je m'excuse aussi va, c'est pas important de toute façon. Dis à la base, si je t'ai invité c'est pour qu'on bosse ! Même si je crois que c'est très mal parti, il rigola en disant ça. Y'a un des sujets en histoire qui te branche ? Enfin à supposer que tu veuilles travailler avec moi ?

- Ha oui oui je veux bosser avec toi ! Je vais aller me chercher quelqu'un d'autre ! Déjà que je parle à personne et que j'ai horreur des travaux de groupe ! Enfin, avec toi ça risque d'être pas si terrible que ça !, il fit un grand sourire.

Dean s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure un peu trop fort. Il souriait rarement Castiel, mais quand il le faisait, ça lui faisait à lui la grande roue dans le ventre.

- Bah écoute, c'est super ! Je te promets de pas faire l'enfant terrible. Tu veux qu'on s'y mette quand ?

- Bah déjà on pourrait essayer de trouver notre sujet, vu comment on est parti on va mettre une heure rien que pour ça !

- Oui, surtout qu'au milieu je suis à peu près sûr qu'on va trouver le moyen de parler d'autre chose que d'histoire… So so, l'organisation du Débarquement par les américains ?

- Pourquoi encore les américains ? Y'avait pas qu'eux ! Pourquoi pas les canadiens ?

- Et pourquoi pas les anglais aussi ? Et si on faisait un truc sur la Résistance ?

- La vie pendant la résistance ?

- Ah je sais ! On parle tout le temps des juifs déportés pendant cette période. Mais y'a pas eu qu'eux. Les tziganes, les étrangers, les homosexuels…

- Ouais c'est vrai qu'on oublie un peu les autres …, Castiel avala une gorgée de café.

- C'est légitime, vu qu'ils ont été 6 millions mais bon ce serait intéressant de parler des autres. Il sortit en même temps son paquet de cigarettes. Tu en veux une ?

- J'veux bien, merci, euh par contre j'ai pas de briquet… Oui c'est vrai que y'a largement de quoi en parler là je dis pas du tout le contraire ! On fait quoi alors ? Les déportés politiques ?

- Prend mon briquet, tiens, dit-il en le lui tendant. Bah pas qu'eux ! Les homosexuels, les tziganes et tout ceux que je t'ai dits avant.

- Tu veux tous les faire ? Tu crois pas que ça va faire beaucoup de boulot ?, Il alluma sa cigarette et redonna le briquet.

- Bah si on se répartit la tâche, il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Dean remarqua que son ami avait légèrement rougi. Quelque chose te gêne Cas' ?

- Non non rien… On peut répartir si tu veux ! Ça serait pas mal, au moins on est pas obligé de se voir tout le temps pour se concerter à chaque truc quoi !

Ah, si Castiel le voyait comme ça, ça plaisait pas trop à Dean... Alors quoi faire ? Choisir entre le sensibiliser sur les homos et le voir un peu moins ? Dur, dur.

- Mouais... Au pire on verra si ça part trop dans tous les sens, on bossera plus ensemble mais sur un sujet plus précis, t'en penses quoi ?

- Bah non c'est pas drôle si on bosse pas du tout ensemble ! Donc faudrait quand même faire les sujets et les trucs abordés avec l'autre quoi ! Me faut ton accord avant d'écrire quoi que se soit sur les homos !

- Ouais moi aussi ça m'embête si on bosse pas ensemble... Ca te dérangerait si on centrait sur les opposants politiques et les homosexuels ?

- Euuuuh… Oui si tu veux… » il leva les yeux au ciel, si y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir.

- Cas', si ça te gonfle, dis-le moi. Je préfère qu'on soit franc. Il tira une taffe de sa clope avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- Non ça me gonfle pas Dean ! Faut bien prendre un sujet, et au moins avec ce lycée d'intolérants fini ça fera jaser !

- C'est bête tu sais, mais ça me fait vachement plaisir ce que tu me dis. Et j'ai bien envie de les faire chier un maximum à Sainte-Marie pour ma dernière année là-bas.

- Etonnant venant de toi dis donc ! Je t'avoue que c'est quelque chose qui me plais bien de les choquer là bas ! Je serais capable de t'embrasser en classe pour voir la gueule du prof !, Castiel se marrait tout seul imaginant les réactions dans la classe.

- Je suis bien capable de te prendre au mot... Tu voudrais qu'on le fasse quand ? »

Dean attendait de voir si Castiel irait au bout de ce qu'il lui avait suggéré.

« Mais je ne le ferais pas par ce que te faire goûter à mes lèvres qui te font tant fantasmer t'aiderais pas ! Rêve pas, je te vois très bien me regarder, je suis pas aveugle ! » Castiel leva les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

Dean rougit. Il s'était fait démasqué mais bon à la rigueur il avait l'habitude. Il finit par en sourire en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de pas essayer !

- Tant que c'est fait comme ça et que c'est moi qui le remarque et pas toi qui me fait le remarquer ! Tu rougis quand même hun dis donc !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, tu me fais un minimum d'effet, tu le sais toute façon ! C'est ça que j'aime avec toi, je peux tout te dire. Enfin, je vais pas me faire remarquer d'avantage », rigola-t-il.

Dean regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 18 heures 30.

« Cas', je sais pas toi mais je vais pas tarder à filer. Je te ramène au passage ?

- Moi je te fais de l'effet ?! Quand même !, Castiel rougit à son tour, c'était assez flatteur quand même d'être désiré et de faire de l'effet, même à un mec ! »

Il se leva pour suivre son ami.

Dean passa derrière lui, ils sortirent. Il ne dit rien jusqu'au coin de la rue, ruminant sa réponse. Et alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu de la voie rapide passe au rouge pour qu'ils traversent, il posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel.

« Tu le sais très bien que tu me fais de l'effet Cas', tu joues dessus même, avec une espèce d'innocence qui me fait craquer. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens ma promesse ; je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du tort. » Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Alors ne m'en veux pas.

Castiel eu un espèce de mouvement de recul, se sentant étrangement troublé. C'était quoi ce truc ?

- Non non … » marmonna t-il.

- Okay. Tu viens, on traverse ? »

Dean sentait qu'il l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Il ne savait pas encore si ce serait positif ou négatif mais c'était fait. Il se sentait étrangement lié un peu plus à lui, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Castiel traversa avec Dean, pensant de son côté. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce trouve qui c'était installé en lui. Pourquoi les paroles de Dean lui plaisait assez ? Bon c'était normal d'un côté, être touché par des compliments, ça a toujours été agréable d'entendre que l'on plait à quelqu'un.

« Tu restes pas pour commencer à bosser ?

Dean sentait bien que c'était une question à double tranchant, alors avant il préféra demander :

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? Ou tu veux que je te laisse pour que tu ailles dans la lune ?

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Aller dans la lune, c'était réfléchir pour Castiel et Dean aimait beaucoup cette expression.

- Mais laisse mes cheveux ! » il esquissa un sourire. « Et oui j'ai envie que tu restes, ça me change les idées du lycée et de mes parents… J'ai pas envie d'aller dans la lune ce soir, ou pas maintenant tout du moins ! »

- Bon je reste alors, mais je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de bosser ce soir... On peut juste écouter de la musique, fumer et parler s'il te plaît ?

- Ha bah oui c'est comme tu veux… ! si ça peut te changer les idées.

- Ouais ça nous changera les idées à tous les deux. »

Il vit Castiel ouvrir le petit portail par lequel il était rentré la dernière fois, sauf que là ils passèrent par la grande porte d'entrée, sous l'avancée du toit. C'était encore plus impressionnant comme ça, de rentrer dans cette maison, par cette grande entrée, à croire que ses parents avaient fait en sorte que tout soit majestueusement parfait ici.

Castiel ouvrit la porte et regarda le premier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir et le salon, il n'avait envie de voir personne et était sûr que sa mère allait lui tomber dessus s'il la croisait. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse en sorte de se faire entendre pour faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé mais pas voir qui que se soit.

Il dit à Dean de le suivre, et ils montèrent les deux volées de marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dean ferma la porte derrière eux et vit s'affaler sur les coussins en soupirant.

« C'est chiant les parents heh ?

- Quand ils se mettent sur notre dos oui ! J'ai fini ma crise d'adolescence, mais eux à priori non ! enfin ils me traitent toujours comme un gamin quoi…

- Au moins, tes parents te considèrent. Il se mit à côté de lui au milieu des coussins. J'en ai tellement marre de ma mère moi que je crois que je vais partir de chez moi.

- Partir ? Mais comment tu vas faire sans fric ?

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne pouvait sûrement pas imaginer comme cela se passait mal chez Dean.

- C'est à dire que… Bon autant tout te dire, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'ai dit que mon père était… mort. Il avait toujours autant du mal à le dire. Il m'a laissé un héritage que je ne toucherai qu'à mes dix-huit ans, soit dans quelques semaines. Et avec cet argent, je pense louer un appart', même si c'est petit, au moins je serai enfin vraiment chez moi.

- Oh… je vois… c'est pas super comme situation, mais si ça peut t'aider d'un côté…. C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Le 10 Novembre. Et le tien ?

- 22 Juin… Mais tu dois pas attendre d'être majeur pour toucher l'argent ?

- Bah en fait, ça fait déjà deux mois que la procédure a commencé. Pardon, la procédure d'émancipation j'ai demandé à devenir majeur. Le juge des tutelles procède aux interrogatoires actuellement mais c'est très long. Même si Jean-François fait tout pour accélérer la procédure, vu que Monsieur est avocat tu vois.

- Putain t'es déjà en train de faire des trucs de ce genre ? Ca doit pas aider dans les relations à la maison… quoi que pour en arriver là tu dois vraiment avoir des problèmes… »

Castiel baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre. Et lui qui râlait par ce que sa mère était chiante une fois de temps en temps… Il se sentait bête sur ce coup.

« Tu sais, quand ta mère te fait clairement comprendre que t'es la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, tu peux pas rester avec elle. C'est… c'est même plus comme si c'était ma mère tu vois, c'est horrible de dire ça, mais c'est l'évidence. Alors je vois pas comment la nier.

- Ouah… c'est dur. »

Il se sentait tellement touché par Dean à cet instant, il avait l'air triste, les yeux dans le vague. Ca lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Alors il laissa tomber ses principes à deux balles et vint plus près de lui pour prendre sa main. D'un côté il se retenait, par ce qu'il s'écoutait réellement il l'aurait prit dans ses bras. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un inconvénient d'être physique comme ça ? Et de ressentir autant de compassion à son égard ?

Dean accueillit sa main au creux de la sienne avec plaisir. Mais l'attraction était tellement forte, l'avoir juste à côté de lui, si Castiel baissait la tête elle serait sur son épaule. Il avait envie de plus, l'avoir au creux de ses bras… Mon Dieu ce que c'était dur de résister. Alors il préféra le lui dire.

« Cas'… Merci mais… J'ai très envie de te prendre dans mes bras là alors si tu veux pas, dis-le moi tout de suite avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit… C'était presque d'une respiration saccadée qu'il avait dit ça, comme si chaque mot avait eu du mal à passer sa gorge et ses cordes vocales.

- Non ça me dérange pas… » la voix du petit brun fut tout aussi basse.

A chaque fois que Dean était comme ça il …se laissait vraiment aller. Pour tout les deux ils n'y avait plus de question de sexe, d'orientation, d'attirance…. Ou si justement n'était-ce que cela ? Il le préférait comme ça, peu sur de lui, doux et profondément gentil et respectueux.

Dean risqua un bras autour de sa taille, puis l'enroula et eut enfin Castiel contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et lui qui respirait son odeur dans ses cheveux. Il n'osait pas trop bouger à présent, profitant de cet instant qu'il n'espérait presque plus.

Il sentait vraiment bon Castiel. Quelque chose de très musqué, c'était surement son shampooing. C'était aussi maintenant pour Dean l'odeur du bien-être et de l'apaisement.

« Je me sens bien Castiel, comme j'ai pas été depuis des mois. Et toi ca va ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui ça va … t'inquiète pas pour moi, je survivrais. » marmonna t-il.

Il était vraiment content de faire du bien à Dean d'un côté, c'est pour ça sûrement qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce geste… enfin il ne savait pas trop. Il n'était plus sûr de grand-chose d'ailleurs.

Dean resserrait son étreinte. Il aimait cette présence au creux de ses bras et il n'aurait jamais voulu que l'instant s'arrête. Parce que c'était trop bon de sentir que quelqu'un fait attention à vous, par gentillesse, parce qu'il veut votre bonheur, et non pas pour utiliser son corps ou profiter de lui. Il osa passer sa main dans ses cheveux, tirer légèrement sa tête en arrière pour avoir accès à son cou. Il s'avoua qu'il ne réfléchissait plus mais tant pis, tant pis pour la morale, l'éthique, il voulait. Déposer un baiser dans son cou, l'étendue pâle vertigineuse, centre de l'odeur de cet ami, même si c'était tellement, tellement plus à ses yeux…

Un frisson remonta tout le long du dos de Castiel. Il se cambra légèrement en sentant cela. C'était quoi ça ?

Cette sensation agréable ? C'était… dû à ce baiser ?

Castiel ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres, non, non c'était pas possible. Il devait être juste chatouilleux…

Dean recommença, un deuxième baiser, un peu plus bas que le premier. Pour le faire frissonner encore une fois, car il avait aimé sentir sa réaction contre lui, il voulait savoir jusqu'où, jusqu'où Castiel avait défini les nouvelles barrières.

Cette fois c'est dans son ventre que les frissons s'étaient installés, doux et douloureux. Mais Castiel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son corps voulait faire des siennes ? Certainement pas sa tête en tout cas. Il se détacha de Dean, le repoussant sans trop le brusquer.

« Euh… huurm … désolé. »

Dean avait malgré tout laissé sa main dans ses cheveux et jouait avec les mèches. Il le regarda, il devait avoir les joues rouges car il avait chaud mais il devait se calmer pour ne pas l'effrayer complètement.

« Tu… Tu veux que je parte ou je peux rester ?

- Non non ya pas de raison hun ! » Castiel essaya de rire mais il était fixé sur les joues rouge de son ami.

Une chose était sur, lui en tout cas il lui faisait de l'effet, et pas qu'un peu. Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement.

De le voir mordiller sa lèvre… Oh putain, ce qu'il était beau à se poser des questions et à avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait pensa Dean. Nerveusement, il chercha son paquet de clopes dans son blouson pour se détendre. Il laissa le paquet entre eux deux que si Castiel veuille en prendre une, il pouvait. Accord tacite entre les deux amis.

« Bon, je vais te faire bosser ton anglais et te faire chanter sur… Voyons ce qu'on a là, dit-il en se levant vers sa collection de vinyles.

Il alluma en même temps sa clope et jeta le briquet à Cas'.

« Noooon ! je chanterais pas !, se révolta t-il. Il attrapa le briquet au vol et s'alluma une cigarette en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- Oh que si Cas', et même du Bowie. Rebel Rebel, ça te va ?

- Raaaah si c'est Bowie ça va être dur de résister j'avoue…tu me prends par les sentiments !

- Ce sera comme à ton concert, sauf que je t'entendrai chanter du yaourt, Dean éclata de rire alors qu'il lançait le vinyle sur la platine.

- Mon dieu je vais être ridicuuule ! » Castiel rigola avec lui, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il risquait en passant pour un abruti aux yeux de Dean ?!

- Attention, c'est parti. » Et il commença à chanter :

_- Got your mother in a whirl_

_- She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl..._ »

Dean n'avait pas réalisé que le choix de la chanson avait été à double sens. Entendre Castiel qui se questionne sur sa sexualité à travers cette chanson. Et puis maintenant que le morceau était lancé…

« Chante Cas'…

_- Hey babe, your hairs alright, hey babe, lets go out tonight... You like me, and I like it all !_ » Castiel leva les sourcils comme une évidence en chantant ça.

_- We like dancing and we look divine, you love bands when they play it hard, you want more and you want it fast_, chanta Dean dans son anglais parfait, mais quelque peu chamboulé par les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de Cas'.

_- Rebel rebel, how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so_!", il avait un peu oublié les paroles d'avant mais se rattrapa sur le 'hot tramp' qu'il adorait.

- Repeat Cas', il lui demandait pour rattraper les mesures qu'ils avaient loupées. Et puis merde, il adorait aussi le 'hot tramp', il aimait le principe d'être une pute…

- C'est le 'I love you so' que tu veux que je te répète hun ! »

Dean le ramena contre lui par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je dirais pas non… » avant de le faire tourner sur lui-même.

Sûrement emporté par la musique et le rythme, ou bien juste pour l'allumer, Castiel se laissa aller et alla chantonner à son oreille.

« Hot tramp', i looove you soooo.. » puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller chercher un cendrier près de son lit, la clope au bec et dansant sur le riff de guitare.

Dean le pourchassa, l'enlaçant par derrière, continuant de lui murmurer les paroles dans l'oreille, avant de le faire tourner contre lui. Il prit sa cigarette des mains, la mit à l'envers dans sa bouche et la retendit à Castiel pour qu'il fume. Ses mains étaient posées possessivement au creux de ses reins et montaient et descendaient au rythme de la voix de Bowie.

« Mon dieu ! Mais tu démarre au quart de tour ! » murmura Castiel tout sourire avant d'aspirer la fumée, à quelques minuscules centimètres des lèvres de Dean.

C'était délectable de faire de l'effet comme ça à quelqu'un. Mais les mains de son ami dans son dos c'était encore des sensations agréables… et il n'aimait pas du tout régir comme ça.

Dean le sentait hésitant entre ses bras. Il relâcha la pression, reprit la cigarette et la redonna à Cas' en lui soufflant la fumée sur son beau visage.

« Et tu réagis bien… Hot tramp !

- Entre nous deux c'est plutôt toi ! » rigola Castiel en toussotant.

Au même moment sa mère rentra dans la chambre. Castiel se retourna vers elle, ohmondieu si elle était arrivé ne serait-ce que deux secondes avant il aurait pu dire au revoir à sa famille, sa maison et ses parents l'aurait renié.

C'est exactement à cet instant qu'il su quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir fait un truc de son plein gré qui ne soit pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

« Castiel on va bientôt manger. Est-ce que tu reste pour dîner Dean ?, demanda Michelle en allant ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer toute cette fumée de cigarette.

Dean sentit le malaise de son ami. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser à ses réflexions pour ce soir. Tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il déclina j'invitation de Michelle Novak poliment et se pencha pour ramasser son paquet de clopes. Il fit la bise à Castiel et lui murmura « Va bien dans la lune Cas'... ».

Le lycéen resta seul dans sa chambre, son ami se faisant raccompagner par sa mère. Elle devait le bassiner à coup de « Tu reviens quand tu veux ! » « Ca fait plaisir de voir Castiel sourire ! » …Il savait qu'elle disait ça il l'avait entendu quand elle discutait avec son père…

Il alla s'affaler sur son lit, laissant la musique tourner. C'était calme quand même d'un coup… Il soupira et se remit sur le dos pour finir sa cigarette.

Et là il n'aimait pas non plus ce sentiment d'être seul et vide. Non certainement pas par ce que Dean lui manquait déjà, enfin si … mais pas de la façon dont il pensait, ou plutôt la façon dont il aurait aimé le penser. Par ce que c'est son ami. C'est tout.

Il soupira de nouveau et s'écrasa un cousin sur la visage pour pousser un soupir très bruyant.

Pendant ce temps, Dean faisait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de chez lui en courant ; sa mère était déjà rentrée, depuis longtemps sûrement et elle allait l'engueuler. Ce qui lui fit dire ça encore plus, c'est de voir la voiture de Jean-François garée devant leur portail… « Oh non, pas ce putain de mec encore… » pensa Dean.

Il les trouva tous les deux sur le canapé du salon. À roucouler, avec deux coupes de champagnes sur la table du salon. C'en était écoeurant, même pour un hétéro, ça l'aurait été.

Dean s'avança et leur dit :

« Bonjour…

- Ah Dean tu es enfin là, on ne t'attendait plus… dit sa mère.

- À traîner comme toujours, renchérit Jean-François.

« Fumier… » fulmina Dean entre ses dents avant de répondre de façon plus posée :

- J'étais chez Castiel M'man, pour bosser alors s'il te plaît, évite-moi les commentaires.

- Oh non, mon fils ! C'est toi qui va les éviter. Parce que tu vois, je sais très bien que ça te fait chier de vivre avec ta mère et donc je sais très bien que tu as hâte d'être émancipé. Et tu vois, comme je reste ta mère, je peux retirer ta demande, comme ça en demandant à mon Chéri. Alors écoute-moi u peu au lieu de faire ton rebelle…

- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu m'auras saoûlé jusqu'au bout, s'énerva Dean. Tu vois, je reviens de chez Cas', et même sa mère est plus agréable que toi à mon égard ! Sa mère à lui, pas la mienne ! Alors si tu veux que je te respecte pour les quelques jours qui nous restent encore ensemble fais-en autant.

- Oh la tous les deux, s'interposa Jean-François. On va passer à table, ça nous calmera tous.

- J'ai pas faim, râla Dean.

- Tu viens quand même, fit la mère de Dean se son sourire le plus hypocrite. »

Dean se plia à la règle. Il alla manger avec eux bien que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il ait envie. Ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers son ange, le petit brun, son ange qui avait le diable au corps sur du Bowie…

Vinyle de Bowie qui tournait encore sur la platine à quelques petits kilomètres de là, avec une chanson bien précise remise dès que la musique s'atténuait.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici la suite de nos Amoureux en devenir qui sont arrivés au bord de la mer 3

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il faisait gris, il pleuvait même, mais le car roulait quand même vite sur la voie rapide en direction d'Avranches. A l'intérieur c'était le bordel, un trentaine de jeunes dans le même endroit en sortie scolaire c'était le terrain le plus fertile pour faire des conneries.

Il restait moins d'une heure de voyage, mais tous étaient excités, et en pleine forme. En tout cas tous sauf les oreilles du conducteur qui aurait donné sa place au premier venu pour leur échapper…

« Deeaaan ! Regarde on voit la mer ! » s'extasia Castiel en se collant à la vitre.

Dean sourit en le voyant aussi enthousiasme. Il était beau, encore plus, ce Castiel tout émerveillé…

« Et un jour, je te l'ai promis, tu verras la Manche de l'autre côté…

- Haaaa oui ! Ça fait trop du bien d'avoir des projets et plein de trucs à faire comme ça ! » il se retourna vers lui, tout sourire.

Dean craqua. Juste un baiser sur la joue, sur le haut de la pommette rien de plus. Un baiser tout doux, sans bruit, que personne n'entende sauf Castiel.

« Je suis content d'avoir des projets aussi… Avec toi en plus, ce sera mieux que jamais.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! » Castiel avait rougi mais avait gardé son grand sourire.

- On se met ensemble pour les chambres à l'hôtel ?

- Ça te plairait bien !

-Et après, c'est à moi que tu dis que j'ai l'esprit pervers ? répondit Dean en tirant la langue.

- Pfff c'est toi qui as commencé je te signale !

- Ça me plairait oui mais pas pour ce que tu crois… Alors c'est oui ou non Cas' ? il fit un véritable regard de chiant battu.

- Mais oui de toute façon on va pas aller dans une autre chambre ! Et l'autre prof a dit qu'on était à quatre là-dedans !

- C'est une impression ou ça t'enchante pas ?

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Oooh oui Deann chéri on va dormir dans la même chambre et tu vas en profiter pour devenir espion et spécialiste du crochetage de porte de salle de bain non ?, il disait cela tout bas avec un air pervers.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes d'aussi bonnes idées darling ? dit-il de son sourire le plus charmeur. Tu devrais pas m'inciter comme ça au voyeurisme.

Castiel lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Pédé pervers va !

- Hey ! Tu es sado-maso en plus ?

- Pas autant que toi en tout cas ! Tu aimes que je te fasse souffrir j'ai l'impression.

- Je t'influence quand même, lalala.

- Même pas vrai ! Je suis pas influençable d'abord !

- Ne renie pas ce que tu es Cas', rajouta-t-il en lui faisant des chatouilles.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Hiiii arrête ! Je vais crier sinon !, il se tortilla sous ses mains.

- Bon très bien j'arrête mais ce n'est que partie remise…

- Tant que tu viens pas me chatouiller dans mon lit en pleine nuit !

- Je te répète, arrête de me donner des idées pareilles !

- Tant que tu viens pas me rouler de pelle dans mon lit en me bordant !, oui Castiel savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il voulait le pousser à bout.

Dean le saisit par la taille et l'amena contre lui tout en lui chuchotant :

« Je remettrai _Rebel Rebel_ et on ira au bout cette fois, c'est ça ?

Castiel eut mal au ventre comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre.

« Rêve ! », il lui assena une pichenette sur le nez.

- Tout le monde a le droit de rêver... Et pour autant, ses mains ne quittèrent pas sa taille, encore une fois sûrement trop possessives.

- Dean ?

- Oui Cas' ?

- Tes mains… En plus on va attirer l'attention. »

Et ces mains sur sa taille exerçaient une douce pression…Tout les gestes de Dean étaient tellement plein d'amour et d'affection. Mais ça ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise.

Dean les retira immédiatement comprenant le malaise de son ami. Il s'excusa doucement, avant de relever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Castiel. Plus éteint que lorsqu'ils plaisantaient sur Bowie.

« Merci… »

Castiel retourna la tête vers la mer… Il se sentait mal de tout le temps repousser Dean comme ça. Sans regarder, il bougea alors sa main jusqu'à la rencontre de celle de son ami pour la prendre. Il lui ferait plaisir comme ça…

Dean joua avec leurs doigts, les entrelaçant pour mieux les délaisser. Il s'amusait de les voir s'emboîter et se désemboîter, comme les hauts et les bas de leur relation pas ordinaire.

« Ce serait bien qu'on puisse écouter de la musique n'importe où tu crois pas ? Comme ça, ça nous ferait une bande-son pour les voyages...

- Ouais carrément ! Ça nous occuperait au moins au lieu de rien faire ! Enfin eux au fond ils ont pas besoin de musique ! » rigola Castiel en entendant tout le rang du fond gueuler et chanter.

- Oui j'avoue que derrière...

- Messieurs, un peu plus de tenue s'il vous plaît ! Nous arrivons dans un quart d'heure. »

Dean avait sursauté en entendant le prof d'histoire parler, ayant peur que la tenue dont il parlait était sa main dans celle de Cas'. Celui-ci avait lâché directement la main de son ami. C'est que malgré la situation ne le mettait pas à l'aise totalement.

« J'ai hâte qu'on arrive, j'ai mal aux jambes. Tu penses que les profs ont fait des plans de chambre ? Et tu crois qu'on aura un hôtel près de la mer ? … Enfin s'il pleut ça va être moche, et en plus on va être trempé nous !

- Un hôtel près de la mer ce serait bien... On pourrait se balader quand on aura et quartier libre et tout. Mais le temps risque pas d'être au rendez-vous, c'est la Normandie après tout ! »

Il avait sa main toute froide, abandonnée, seule. Qui attendait patiemment son heure, tout comme son propriétaire.

« Bah la Normandie c'est bien je crois ! Enfin j'en sais rien d'ailleurs, ma mère m'en a parlé avant de partir ! Y'a des dunes super belles, y'a des restes de truc là qui servaient à la guerre dans la mer, et puis elle m'a parlé de euuh... Etretat je crois, parait que les falaises sont super belles ! Mais je sais pas si c'est dans les plages du débarquement… ! »

Castiel avait la parlotte facile ce matin, est-ce que c'était le fait de s'être levé tôt (et couché tard !) ou bien d'être un peu mal à l'aise ? En tout cas ça le faisait parler beaucoup.

Enfin c'était pas mal à l'aise qu'il était, c'était plutôt perdu… L'attitude de Dean, les rappels à l'ordre des profs, tout ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il savait ou ne savait pas Il était perdu à cause de lui. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter : être gentil avec Dean mais être complètement différent de ce qu'il était, ou bien l'envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois mais lui faire du mal… ?

Dean décida de laisser Castiel aller dans la lune et attendit que le bus arriva à destination. Il avait hâte qu'il leur laisse et temps libre, de sortir sans qu'ils aient des parents ou des surveillants sur le dos, il avait même entendu parler d'une soirée beuverie dans la chambre de certains. Bref, de vraies vacances avec un vrai ami.

« Nous sommes arrivés jeunes hommes, restez calmes et attendez-moi devant le bus en silence !

- Du silence il rêve lui ! » marmonna Castiel à Dean.

Ils descendirent du car et allèrent chercher leur valises dans la soute et tout le monde se rassembla dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils traversèrent la rue sous la pluie. C'était mal parti.

Au bout de quinze minutes les profs arrivèrent et regroupèrent tout le monde.

« Bon, nous avons donc des chambres de 4, vous ferez des groupes vous-même. On vous donnera une clef pour deux et tout le 5ème étage est à votre disposition. Nous serons dans la chambre près de l'escalier si vous avez besoin de nous. Aussi, extinction des feux à 22 heures, réveil à 8 heures et pas de sortie sans notre autorisation sauf mercredi ou vous aurez quartier libre. »

Les deux amis prirent une clé et virent deux autres mecs qui étaient seuls alors ils décidèrent de se mettre ensemble dans la chambre. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur en même temps que la bande au fond du bus qui avait mis l'ambiance qui leur annonça que la soirée cuite était prévu pour le dernier jour, soit samedi soir et que tout le monde était convié. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour prendre la chambre la plus éloignée de celle des profs et espéraient que ça suffirait.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la chambre. Il y avait une penderie dans le couloir de l'entrée, juste après la salle de bain, puis une pièce pas vraiment très grande avec deux lits superposés quasiment collé l'un à l'autre.

« Et ben on va pas se marcher dessus…, marmonna Castiel.

- Non, effectivement, lui répondit Dean. Tu veux prendre quel lit ?

- Là-hauuut ! Ça dérange personne ? » demanda t-il quand même auprès des deux autres gars.

- Euh non moi ça me gêne pas et toi Jean ?

- Non non, j'ai le vertige donc c'est très bien comme ça.

- Bon bah je prends le deuxième du haut », dit Dean en jetant ses affaires dessus.

- Tout le monde se mit à ranger ses affaires, foutant du bordel de partout…Qu'est-ce que ça allait être au bout d'une semaine !

Castiel s'étirait en regardant par la fenêtre.

« On voit même pas la mer… »

Et puis ça faisait très midinette, il le savait très bien Dean, de penser ça à cet instant. Mais il avait envie de faire comme on fait dans les films, qu'on est seul au monde et que y'a que son amoureux qui nous crève les yeux. Il avait envie de l'enlacer par la taille en se collant à lui et lui dire que la mer ils iraient la voir ensemble toute la journée de mercredi. Mais bon, comme il ne pouvait pas, il sentit juste ses joues rougir un maximum. Il se serait bien fumé une petite clope là mais bon, c'était interdit dans les chambres bien sûr.

Castiel soupira et alla s'asseoir sur la petite chaise qui trônait toute seule contre le mur.

« Vous avez le programme pour aujourd'hui ? On fait quoi ? On va pas sortir sur les plages du débarquement même s'il pleut !

- Non j'ai pas le programme encore, mais je crois qu'il y a une réunion d'informations en bas dans une demi-heure, ils nous laissent le temps de jeter nos bagages, de préparer de quoi écrire et on repart après ! dit Dean. Je pense qu'on va faire un musée vu le temps mais bon, rien n'es sûr…

- Ha oui okay… j'ai hâte de faire quelque chose, j'ai mal aux jambes à rester assis ! Et puis j'ai envie de prendre des photos !

- Oh super, t'as amené ton appareil ? Au fait, j'ai pas eu des nouvelles de Marc moi (étrangement pensa-t-il…) mais tu lui as envoyé les photos du concert ?

- Oui je prends toujours mon appareil partout ! Baaah ouais j'ai envoyé des doubles des photos, mais aucune nouvelles…

« Le salaud… Il aurait pu au moins lui répondre… » se dit Dean, enfin fallait pas en attendre trop non plus après ce qu'il avait fait, bref !

- On pourra se faire des photos souvenirs. Tu veux qu'on descende ?

- Si tu veux ! Mais je sais pas trop si y a quelque chose à voir !

- Pour être franc avec toi, j'ai vraiment envie de rien faire tu vois !

Ils discutaient tous les deux, se préoccupant peu des deux autres à côté qui déballaient leurs bagages. À croire que quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était dans une bulle et que rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

Castiel approuva et tout les deux retournèrent dans le hall, il y avait déjà quelques élèves et un prof, et, Ô miracle, c'était fumeur.

Dean et lui échangèrent un regard complice l'heure de la clope avait sonné ! Il sortit son paquet, prit deux cigarettes dont une qu'il tendit à Cas', son briquet et les alluma.

« Faudrait qu'on fasse un pot commun pour pouvoir s'acheter des clopes vu qu'on se partage tout le temps les notre ! » rigola Castiel.

- Pas faux ! Mais en même temps vu qu'on se les rend tout le temps… Et puis moi je m'en fiche, je sais que t'es pas un profiteur le taquina-t-il.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! »

En même temps d'autres élèves arrivèrent, c'était l'heure de la réunion de début de vraies fausses vacances. Les profs expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils allaient faire, musées et visites, rien de très original, mais le programme était chargé, heureusement mercredi c'était journée de repos !

Dean avait plutôt en tête le programme de la journée de mercredi. Ballade sur les dunes avec Cas', une crêpe bretonne et un paquet de clopes pour accompagnement, ce sera parfait. Enfin, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le prof qui faisait l'appel avant de partir au Musée du Débarquement. Les collègues qui avaient préparé un exposé sur le Débarquement en lui-même le présenteront là tandis que eux... Eux ne savaient même pas quand ils présenteraient le leur car le prof n'avait pas trouvé de rapport avec la Résistance. Et quand est-ce qu'ils choqueront tout le monde ?

Le dossier était presque fini, il fallait juste tout remettre en page proprement pour le présenter à l'oral dans de bonnes conditions et préparer les photos à faire tourner dans la classe. Ce soir ils allaient devoir le bosser un peu parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre de temps sur les vacances de la Toussaint où ils avaient prévu de faire plein de trucs, des concerts, des sorties, des séances photos, et des soirées à rien faire ! Pas le temps pour un exposé et des devoirs dans ce programme.

Enfin bref, la journée était partie pour être chargée, la semaine aussi. Ils étaient fatigués par avance ! Dean n'étais cependant pas très motivé, enfin comme d'hab' quand il s'agissait du lycée. Ils partirent donc à pieds vers le musée qui était à quelques pas (comprenez vingt minutes de marches mais ce sont des hommes heh, il faut être viril et fort d'après les profs, « Foutaises » pensa Dean). Là-bas ils devait tout d'abord visionner une vidéo sur le musée puis on leur avait distribué un super questionnaire à remplir tout au long de leur visite. Barbant, tout simplement.

Castiel était, lui, assez intéressé. Quitte à passer le temps autant le faire avec joie et enthousiasme ! Il remplissait son questionnaire avec Dean qui lui semblait presque dormir sur place.

« Castiel, dis-moi que tu prends assez de notes pour nous deux ?

- Nooon tu notes ! Fainéant ! Mets-y un peu de cœur !

- Bon, tu me promets quoi si je le fais ? J'ai besoin d'une motivation pitiiiiiié !

- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie ? Dans la mesure du possible évidemment !

- Ne joue pas sur les mots darling, dit Dean. Tu as dit tout ce que je veux. Et j'ai envie d'un massage, tu pourras m'en faire un ce soir ?

- Baaah pff oui si tu veux ! Si tu me promets de rien faire de déplacé évidement !, Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en parlant doucement.

- Dans la mesure du possible évidemment ! reprit ironiquement Dean.

- Si tu te laisses pas emporter par tes hormones et n'a pas une soudaine envie de me retourner sur le lit y'a aucun problème !

Dean allait promettre quelque peu à contrecœur là… Il aurait tellement voulu. Mais bon il allai déjà avoir les mains de son ami sur son dos, massage, de haut en bas et il pourrait gémir parce que ça faisait du bien sans arrière-pensée, essayer, il pensa bien, essayer de ne pas l'effrayer.

- Okay. Bon allez je note. »

Castiel fit un sourire et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Il lui donna quelques réponses à des questions où il n'avait rien mit.

La visite continua pendant presque deux heures…et c'est à une heure de l'après midi que les terminales se retrouvèrent dans une salle de l'hôtel pour déjeuner d'un repas froid préparé par le lycée .. ; miam…

Dean était un peu écoeuré par la bouffe qu'on leur proposait… Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour une bonne petite galette bretonne avec Castiel et un bol de cidre, ç'aurait été parfait m'enfin. En plus, ils devaient manger assez vite car ils repartaient dans un autre musée où une conférence les attendait, quelle chance…

20 heures 10, retour dans les chambres, à l'hôtel après avoir dîné dans le restaurent de l'hôtel. Tous s'étaient excités pour savoir quel serait le menu, mais à leur grand désespoir ils n'eurent le droit qu'à un équivalent de la bouffe de la cantine. À priori les budgets étaient serrés !

Enfin bon, Castiel s'étala sur son lit en haut après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, chaussettes et pull.

« Huuuuuuuuuuuummm j'ai pas hâte d'être à demain moi… »

- Ma seule motivation pour demain c'est de me dire que le demain de demain sera notre journée de libre ! dit Dean en s'allongeant sur son lit juste à côté. Mais il me semble que tu m'as promis quelque chose toi !

- Haa j'avais espoir que t'aies oublié ! En plus comme les deux en bas sont à la salle de bains je vais pas pouvoir dire non… Allez bouge toi c'est toi qui viens sur mon lit !

- Mais avec plaisir Cas' !

- Ravi, Dean se mit à plat ventre contre Castiel encore allongé sur son lit. Il lui fit un grand sourire :

- Tu m'enlèves mon pull ?

- Rêve pas trop non plus ! Tu peux le faire toi-même ! »

Castiel lui fit une grimace et se redressa pour s'installer à cheval sur lui. Il frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer.

« Je te préviens il paraît que je fais ça assez bien ! »

Dean s'exécuta. Il était fier de son corps et avait hâte de voir la réaction de Castiel même si ce n'était sensé rien lui faire... Il redoutait par contre de s'exciter mais bon si les caresses, enfin le massage de son ami était aussi bon qu'il le promettait, il ne pourrait pas agir contre la nature !

Castiel respira l'odeur de Dean, la cigarette, mais aussi un parfum… Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais c'était très agréable. Il posa ses mains sur son dos et monta tout de suite sur son cou. C'était assez jouissif d'un côté de pouvoir le toucher, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait inspirer à Dean. Il appuyait ses pouces assez fort, c'était ça le truc pour que se soit bon, c'était appuyer et délasser les nerfs les muscles. Du cou il remonta un peu juste à la base des cheveux, passant tout ses doigts juste au bord. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Dean, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ces doigts étaient experts, et il avait poussé un léger gémissement de douleur quand Castiel avait appuyé ses pouces sur la terminaison nerveuse du cou. Là il était passé au ronronnement, les doigts qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux lui procuraient de douces sensations. Il allait réagir très vite surtout qu'il se rappelait que Castiel était à cheval sur lui... Hum, oui...

Castiel fit un sourire en coin en l'entendant gémir, bon évidement c'était dans un contexte bien spécial ! N'importe qui aurait gémi de la sorte dans un massage !

Il descendit alors tout le long de son dos appuyant sur les côté de sa colonne vertébrale, ses doigts sur les cotés étaient passé en mode caresse, presque chatouille. Il était très crispé …

« Dis, j'aurais une question un peu indiscrète à te poser… »

Dean craignait beaucoup au niveau des côtes mais encore plus au niveau des hanches alors il espérait que Castiel n'irait pas trop bas sinon il allait craquer et lui sauter dessus surtout avec la question indiscrète qu'il allait lui poser.

« Ahen... Désolé. Pose ta question et je verrais si j'y réponds !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans le corps des hommes ? »

En même temps il massait le bas de son dos, partant de la colonne vers l'extérieur. Ça ne paraissait pas mais Dean était assez musclé quand même, pas gros muscles, mais des tout fins et longs. Il avait beau frissonner de par le massage de son ami, Dean eut un gros coup de chaud à l'entente de la question. Son sexe se réveilla véritablement, dans sa tête trop d'images agréables valsaient, associées aux douces mains qui avaient élu domicile au creux de ses reins, un autre de ses points sensibles. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'oreiller, il se mordit la lèvre et s'étira en gémissant légèrement, ne pouvant se retenir. Il avait mûri sa réponse.

« Je veux bien te dire, mais la vraie question c'est est-ce que tu ne laisseras aller au bout même si ça te gène ?

Tant que tu me racontes pas des trucs pornos moi je suis ouvert ! »

« Ça va être dur... » pensa Dean pour lui.

C'est tellement beau le corps d'un homme, tu t'en rends pas compte mais... Les corps fins et longilignes, la peau saillante sur les hanches, la clavicule qui ressort, des détails mais j'aime tellement ça. La façon dont il cambre pendant l'amour, la chute des reins vertigineuse. Les cuisses fermes mais douces à l'intérieur. Les tétons que l'on peut suçait, mordre, se faire du mal et du bien. Et puis inévitablement, le sexe chaud qui... »

Dean s'arrêta là car il avait peur de choquer Cas' mais surtout parce que s'il continuait il n'allait pas résister et se branlerait sans réfléchir.

Castiel se tortilla pour mieux s'installer. Il avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles… Il venait un peu de penser ça du corps de son ami, sa façon d'être musclé mais fin et longiligne…

« Et c'est.. enfin… C'est ça qui te plaît chez moi… ? » demanda t-il à mi-voix.

Pour compenser il continuait de masser, remontant et descendant sur les côtés de son dos. Ça l'empêchait de faire des gestes bêtes comme tourner la tête, soupirer. Il faisait passer son malaise à travers ses gestes. Dean souffla pour essayer de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Chaud, chaud...

Tout me plaît chez toi Castiel. Ton corps comme ce que tu es... Je sais que je devrais pas te le dire mais... J'aime quand tu rougis, j'aime quand tu ne masses comme ça, j'aime quand on déconne sur Bowie, j'aime quand tu souris, j'aime voir tes cuisses à travers ton jean de concert. J'aime... »

Castiel se mit à rougir comme jamais et retira ses mains de son corps. Non, là il ne pouvait pas assumer … certainement pas.

« J'aurais pas dû te poser cette question… »

Il se releva et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il n'avait plus envie qu'il le regarde, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Et il se posait tellement de questions que là vraiment ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que lui aussi aimait tout cela chez Dean ? Ce dernier tourna la tête et le vit recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire et s'empourprait, honteux de les avoir mis dans une situation aussi embarrassante d'autant que leurs colocataires revenaient dans la chambre.

Dean renfila son tee-shirt et s'assit face à Castiel. Il avait un peu débandé mais essaya de se cacher autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je suis désolé Cas', chuchota-t-il. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air ?

- Non non, je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir… »

Le petit brun se redressa et descendit du lit pour se mettre en pyjama. Il attrapa ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se changer en vitesse. Il se sentait complètement pommé et mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas trop s'il allait pouvoir regarder Dean en face.

Dean le laissa partir, il ne l'embêterait plus ce soir. Il sentait déjà qu'il avait ébranlé ses certitudes.

Il attendrait qu'il sorte de la salle de bains pour y aller. En attendant il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en ressassant la scène encore et encore.

Castiel, allongé sur le ventre en tee-shirt et bas de pyjama était en train de bidouiller son appareil photo. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout ça, … Dean était son ami, son meilleur ami même, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien entendu avec qui que ce soit. Et lui, il lui apportait tout se dont il avait besoin, peut-être même plus... Trop ? Et s'il ne le laissait pas indifférent ? Nonononon, c'était une réaction normale, quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et lui ça le touchait, et c'était un peu une opportunité qu'il avait. Il intéressait quelqu'un, c'était normal qu'au fond de lui il se demande si c'était réciproque, mais là non, pas un mec ! Tout aussi gentil soit-il, et amoureux de lui… oui, par ce que là…ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pff …

Il se retourna sur le dos en soupirant. Aimer ce genre de détails c'était vraiment parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était pas juste une façon d'apprécier ou juste physique.

Castiel tourna la tête vers le lit de Dean, il devait être descendu pour aller fumer. Il bougea sa main pour essayer de trouver sa bouteille d'eau. Il soupira de nouveau en voyant qu'elle était vide. Il se leva et descendit du lit superposé pour aller dans la salle de bains la remplir. En bas, les deux autres garçons discutaient de leur exposé d'histoire, il fallait le finir ça aussi tient.

Dean n'était pas en train de fumer, pour une fois. Il était discrètement aller dans la salle de bains dès que Castiel en était sorti. Il avait besoin d'une douche pour se détendre, pour essayer de tout poser à plat dans sa tête. Sauf que ce qui l'obsédait, c'était le massage de Castiel, ces doigts sur son corps… Malgré qu'il l'aie gêné, il n'y tenait plus. Il reposait contre le carrelage froid de la salle de bains, les jets d'eau brûlants tombaient sur son torse pendant qu'il s'emmenait au paradis, murmurant imperceptiblement « Castielaaa…. ».

L'objet de son désir était actuellement en train de tourner la poigné de la porte, il entra et vit quelqu'un était sous la douche… sauf que… c'était Dean qu'il voyait là. Le rideau était mal fermé et laissait entr'apercevoir le dos, les fesses et les jambes du jeune homme. Castiel voulut faire demi-tour sur le champ mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, un mot… un gémissement… et… ce mouvement de poignet.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Si, c'était bien Dean en train de se faire du bien là dans la douche, devant lui. Castiel fut cloué sur place de le voir si sensuel, si envoûté. Tout son corps bougeait doucement, les épaules qui remontaient quand un frisson le prenait, le bas du dos qui se cambrait, la tête qui tombait à la renverse… Ce n'était qu'un ballet de courbes du corps, de muscles à fleur de peau, le tout accompagné par la musique de ses soupirs et gémissements et le bruit de l'eau contre la céramique de la baignoire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un autre homme nu… Et il ne trouvait cela pas si moche que ça.

Castiel fut prit d'un énorme coup de chaleur en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de penser et ressortit de la salle de bains sans même avoir rempli sa bouteille et en fermant bruyamment la porte.

Malgré l'orgasme qui l'avait pris, Dean avait entendu la porte claquer. « Fuck! » pensa-t-il, il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clef étant persuadé que personne n'y rentrerait. Et il se doutait de qui ça pouvait être, les deux autres de la chambre étaient en train de bosser ferme, il les entendait encore… Castiel… Castiel qui avait dû le surprendre en train de se donner du plaisir, en pensant à lui en plus. Il l'avait assez perturbé pour ce soir, putain, il aurait pas pu se retenir, ce qu'il s'en voulait… D'un autre côté, il allait le faire réfléchir, enfin dans le meilleur des cas.

Il se sécha, enfila un caleçon et son pyjama et sortit de la salle de bains. Il grimpa jusqu'à son lit et ne fut guère surpris de voir Castiel tourné de son côté en boule.

« Castiel… C'est… C'était toi dans la salle de bains ?

- Non...

- Cas'... Je sais que c'était toi, je suis... Oh vaut mieux que je me taise.

- Oui, c'est moi et alors ? »

Castiel se retourna vers lui en s'asseyant.

« C'est assez gênant pour... Dean rougit, pour une fois lui et pas Castiel. Il se mordillait les lèvres en tirant ses cheveux à la base de la nuque.

- La prochaine fois je ferais attention c'est tout ! De toute façon, je le savais déjà ce que j'ai vu et entendu alors tant pis pour moi..

- Je veux pas que tu t'en veuilles Cas', je fais rien pour te mettre à l'aise, j'enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe... »

Dean parlait vite et était un peu stressé. Il fut apaisé quand il croisa le regard intense de Castiel. Celui-ci soupira et débita à toute vitesse tout bas :

« Mais arrête de tout le temps d'excuser et d'être aussi gentil Dean ! C'est moi qui t'ai posé cette question à la con, c'est moi qui suis rentré dans la salle de bains ! C'est ma faute ! »

Dean se pencha à son oreille et y murmura « On est quitte alors... ». L'arête de son nez frôla le lobe avant qu'il ne se rassit sur son lit.

« Bonne nuit Cas'.

- Ouais bonne nuit… »

Castiel se retourna dans son lit pour ne plus le regarder enfin. Tout ce qu'il avait envie c'est que demain soit un autre jour et que leurs relations soient meilleures. Dean passa la nuit à se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Il ne pensait qu'à Castiel et tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la première journée de ce voyage. Comment sa relation avec Castiel pouvait être aussi sinusoïdale ? Et comment contre toutes attentes, il continuait à espérer désespérément à croire à eux deux ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

La journée du mardi s'était écoulée comme une journée de cours. C'est à dire que le musée les avait autant endormis que les profs mais il s'amusait toujours par des petits regards en coin malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Aujourd'hui c'était journée libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient même s'ils étaient obligés de respecter les horaires de repas du matin et soir. Alors ils s'étaient difficilement levés tôt pour manger et sortir après le plus vite possible.

Castiel avait fini par oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, enfin plutôt le côté gênant qui les mettait mal à l'aise tous les deux. Et il avait bien évidemment choisi de passer sa journée avec Dean.

« Aloors on fait quoi ?, demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Déjà faut absolument que j'aille acheter des clopes car mon paquet est presque vide et ça va pas le faire. Ensuite je sais pas, tu veux qu'on aille quelque part en particulier, visiter un truc ou seulement se caler sur les dunes en bord de mer, fumer et acheter de quoi manger ? »

Dean était évidemment beaucoup plus partant pour la deuxième option mais il voulait laisser le choix à Castiel. Celui-ci se mit à presque sautiller sur place :

« Je veux visiter et me poser sur toutes les plages de ce coin ! Je veux voir la mer ! Ça fait trois jours qu'on est là et j'ai même pas vu d'eau ! Mis à part la pluie, mais aujourd'hui y'a du soleil ! Okay il faut même pas 10 degrés mais c'est pas grave !»

Castiel refit un tour avec son écharpe en laine et regarda autour de lui dans la rue. Ça y est ils étaient libre !

« C'est par où la mer alors ? »

Dean était heureux de voir Castiel aussi euphorique, ça le rendait lui aussi dans le même état. Ils traversèrent la rue et Dean demanda au petit brun de l'attendre devant le bureau de tabac pendant qu'il achetait ses Marlboro. Il en profita aussi pour demander où était le chemin pour aller à la mer et acheter une petite surprise à Castiel qu'il planqua dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et ressortit tout sourire.

« Le mec m'a dit que pour aller à la mer il fallait descendre la rue principale du bourg et on y serait.

- Super ! Allez on y va ! Ça va nous faire du bien le bon air de la mer ! Décrasser nos poumons de fumeurs parisiens ! »

Castiel était parti devant, bien trop content de pouvoir aller se poser au soleil. Il enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et finit par ralentir pour que Dean le rejoigne. Ce dernier avait accéléré le pas pour être à hauteur de son ami et quand il s'était retourné ils étaient face à face, à sourire niaisement.

« Allez on y court si tu veux !

- Okay ! Le dernier arrivé a un gage ! »

Et Castiel se marrant, de courir vers la mer à toutes jambes voulant bien évidemment donner un gage à son ami ! Dean riait aux éclats en courant, et malgré ses grandes jambes il laissa Castiel arriver en premier. Et puis il était toujours en train de se repentir pour lundi soir. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il venait d'avoir le souffle coupé : l'océan devant lui miroitait aux rayons du matin, les vagues se fracassaient contre les restes de bunkers et l'odeur d'iode lui emplissait les narines.

« Tu m'as laissé gagner !, s'insurgeât Castiel, c'est pas avec mes p'tites jambes que je vais te battre ! Pour la peine t'auras un gage plus gros ! »

Il lui tira la langue et respira à plein poumon l'air marin.

Dean lui rendit sa grimace et lui demanda :

« C'est quoi mon gage alors grand maître ?

- Justement tu fais bien de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil pour le reste de la journée et si tu le fais pas t'auras un autre gage !

- Ce sera la fessée ? demanda innocemment Dean tout en étant hilare. Je rigole, oh maitre Castiel, que puis-je faire pour ta grandeur ? De quoi tu as envie pour cette journée ?

- Ca sera plutôt un coup de martinet, histoire de te faire regretter ! Et la première chose dont j'ai envie c'est de m'étaler dans le sable en fumant une cigarette ! »

En disant cela il se laissa tomber par terre à genoux avant de s'allonger, les yeux vers la mer.

« Allez cigarette esclave !

- A vos ordres, maître ! »

Dean s'allongea également sur le sable à ses cotés, sortit son paquet de clopes tout neuf, le déballa et en sortit deux. Il en plaça une dans la bouche du petit brun et l'alluma en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres. Puis il fit de même avec la sienne, laissant le paquet près d'eux.

Il remit cependant très vite la main dans sa poche intérieure de veste, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour offrir son cadeau à Castiel.

« Est-ce que l'esclave a le droit de donner une surprise à son maitre ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Un cadeau ? Oui, toujours le bon moment de gâter son maitre adoré !» Castiel se redressa pour le regarder.

Dean lui tendit alors la pellicule noir et blanc qu'il lui avait achetée.

« J'espère que c'est le bon modèle, j'ai cherché en fonction de ton appareil... Et comme tu voulais tester le noir et blanc, j'trouvais que le voyage était une bonne occasion non ? »

Dean lui sourit en attendant sa réaction. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre, Castiel lui sauta au cou pour le faire tomber par terre.

« Ouhaaaaaaa c'est trooopp biiiien ! J'avais plus d'argent pour m'acheter de pellicules ! Et du noir et blanc avec la mer ça va être magnifique ! Merciiimerciii ! »

Il lui colla un énorme bisou sur la joue et avant de se rabattre sur son sac pour en extraire son rougit au baiser, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces instants, même très furtifs où Castiel était aussi heureux et aussi démonstratif avec lui. Il le vit bidouiller son appareil pour changer la pellicule et se demanda quelle serait la première photo qu'il tirerait. Il avait envie qu'il les prenne tous les deux en photo, il pensait qu'en noir et blanc, ce serait magnifique.

Castiel se retourna vers Dean et le prit en photo, alors qu'il regardait vers la mer, pensif.

« Les photos sont toujours plus belles quand on s'y attend pas !, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui je trouve aussi... Mais je sais pas ce que ca va donner avec moi dessus !

Dean le regarda en souriant tout en jetant son mégot au loin. Il s'allongea sur le dos, tant pis il allait avoir du sable plein les fringues mais ce soleil qui le réchauffait c'était trop bon.

« Je suis sur que ça va être bien ! »

Castiel s'allongeât a coté de lui, les bras derrière la tête. Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, se contentant du bruit des vagues qui les berçait doucement. Dean se serait presque endormi, il était tellement bien là.

« Dean, ... je voudrais savoir un truc…, Castiel se retourna vers lui.

- Tout ce que tu veux maitre...

Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et attendait sa question avec une certaine appréhension. Ca avait commencé comme ca lundi soir...

« Je voudrais que tu me dises honnêtement, et sans … truc cochon comme t'as l'habitude, ce qui tu ressens pour moi. J'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir le droit de savoir, ou au moins d'essayer de me rendre compte. »

Dean se sentait bête, il avait l'impression de passer à ses yeux pour un obsédé sexuel vu le nombre de fois que Castiel préciser "sans être cochon". Et s'il savait combien il l'aimait... C'était peut-être l'occasion de lui dire après tout ? Il lui demandait d'être franc avec lui.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans le sable, face à la mer.

« Viens contre moi Castiel, s'il te plait.

- Huum… »

Castiel fit la moue, ayant peur d'un coup fourré, mais se releva pour s'asseoir près de lui. Comme souvent il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux et se borna à regarder le ressac des vagues sur le sable. Dean se pencha près de l'oreille. L'odeur si forte de Castiel allait le tuer avant qu'il ne s'exprime, c'était terriblement enivrant.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi c'est... Quelque chose de fort et de beau. Dès que tu es à coté de moi, tu m'apaises. Tu sais comment me comprendre sans rien dire. Tu es la seule personne qui me connaisse aussi bien. T'es une évidence pour moi Cas', parce que, parce que... , Sa voix se mourrait doucement mais il arriva au bout de sa déclaration. Parce que je t'aime Castiel.

- Oh… »

Castiel baissa la tête, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça Enfin si, … mais pas comme ça. Et pas si intensément. C'est que ça le touchait malgré tout, même beaucoup, ça lui faisait mal dans le ventre,…Et encore cette fois, ce qu'il avait dit, lui aussi le ressentait comme ça. Etre bien avec lui, ne pas se poser de question… tout…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il sentait juste le souffle chaud de Dean dans son cou. Ce dernier franchit les quelques centimètres infimes qui le séparaient de sa peau et déposa un baiser, doux et chaud. Il caressa également avec son nez de haut en bas avant de redéposer un autre baiser au menton. Il se laissait emporter mais tout son corps lui demandait de hurler son amour à Castiel et tous ses gestes étaient son hymne à l'amour pour lui. C'était si bon la peau douce et blanche sous ses lèvres, l'odeur sucrée et musquée. C'était juste son Castiel.

Le petit brun frissonna, les yeux fermés. Maintenant cette douleur, ces papillons étaient passé dans son dos, il se cambra légèrement et finit par se retirer de lui-même de cette source de douceur et d'amour. Il aimait cela… cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était tellement vrai.

Et finalement la question qu'il se posait vraiment à lui-même c'était de savoir s'il avait le droit d'accepter toutes ces marques d'affection, et même cet amour qu'il lui portait. Son éducation l'avait poussé à repousser Dean, à trouver que ce qu'il pensait et faisait était mal, mais après tout ce temps passé avec lui…il n'était ni un pervers, ni un salaud, pas plus que les autres, pas moins que lui, même. Il était normal et amoureux de lui. Quoi de plus banal et touchant finalement. L'amour était peut-être la seule chose en laquelle il croyait, par ce que la religion…avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis son enfance, les règles, les lois, le respect, et la tolérance finalement, alors pourquoi ne pas tolérer Dean et tout les homosexuels ?

Et aussi, il comprenait sur le coup pourquoi Dean s'assumait autant, pourquoi il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était. Peut-être lui avait-il trouvé les bonnes choses… L'amour, c'est universel, c'est pareil pour tout le monde, le bonheur qui se construit en une seule personne, qui à elle seule peut combler tout les vides du monde. Etait-il vraiment cette personne pour Dean ? Si c'était le cas, c'était plus que flatteur… Il ne se sentait pas le droit de le décevoir, de lui faire du mal.

« De…depuis quand tu t'es rendu compte de ça ? »

Dean lui-même se posait beaucoup de questions. Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble maintenant ? Il avait tout son amour à donner à Castiel, encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte.

« Je... Je sais pas depuis combien de temps, chuchota-t-il comme un enfant qui avait peur de dire une bêtise. J'ai l'impression que depuis le premier jour, depuis que tu as allumé ma cigarette devant le lycée le jour de la rentrée, tu m'as percuté en plein cœur. Et après j'ai appris à t'aimer, appris à apprécier chacun de tes gestes, à être amoureux de toi simplement. »

Il osa passer sa paume sur la joue de son ami. Dean frissonnait et pas à cause du vent marin. C'est juste tous ses sentiments qui implosaient doucereusement en lui, comme si tout se réveillait après une longue hibernation où il avait mis de coté l'affection.

« Ca me touche ce que tu dis… je l'entends bien. Mais ... tu comprends que je puisse pas te le rendre. Enfin, juste à mon niveau bien sûr… »

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, et il eu un coup dans le cœur, il était beau ce Dean perdu. Les joues rouges, le regard dans le flou, jouant avec sa cigarette.

« Oui je comprends Cas', mais… Mais, ça vient que de toi. Enfin je veux dire, rien ne t'oblige à n'aimer que la moitié de la population de cette Terre, rien ne t'y oblige… Seulement des stupides règles fondées sur l'amour universel alors que finalement c'est le plus beau paradoxe de la religion. On a tous une part d'homosexualité en nous, et ça personne ne peut le nier. Mais… Mais après c'est toute la question d'assumer ce qu'on est ou pas. Je ne t'oblige à rien moi non plus, ce serait tellement hypocrite. Mais je veux que tu le saches, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'on en dise, tu as le choix.

- Je pense pas avoir une part d'homosexualité…, rigola t-il nerveusement.

- Alors pourquoi je sais que tu aimes quand je fais ça ? »

Dean recommença ses baisers papillon dans le cou, légers, profitant de l'odeur qui se dégageait, l'essence même de Castiel, la plus belle odeur, celle qu'il préférait. Le coin des lèvres par-là, un peu plus là, ou juste là, sur la jugulaire.

« Euuh... par ce que hiii … je suis chatouilleux, il bassa la tête sur le coté pour qu'il arrête, riant.

- Moui… Ne te cache pas trop longtemps la vérité Cas', tu pourrais passer à côté de quelque chose un jour.

Je suis foncièrement hétéro, cherche pas ! » au fond de lui il se rendait compte de la bizarrerie de ses propos. Pourquoi devait-il se justifier tout le temps auprès de lui ?

- Et pourquoi tu serais forcément hétéro ? Et pourquoi on oppose forcément les deux ? Homos et hétéros ?

- Parce que justement tout le monde n'est pas attiré par les gens du même sexe !

- Mais on peut être bi aussi !

- C'est un peu être le cul entre deux chaises hun…

- Mais l'amour c'est pas une question de sexe Cas' putain ! Une personne reste une personne, on tombe amoureux d'un caractère, d'une façon de voir les choses, d'un état d'esprit, de choses en commun… Pas du sexe.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on a toujours vu ca comme une perversion ?

- Pour la même raison qu'on ne mange pas son dessert avant le plat principal: parce que c'est comme ça, c'est rentré dans les mœurs, y'a un mec qui a choisi que ce soit comme ça et personne n'a vu la nécessité de discuter là-dessus. On manque d'ouverture d'esprit.

- Mouais… »

Castiel était à court d'arguments et ça commençait à l'énerver. Il attrapa alors une cigarette et se l'alluma puis se leva pour aller près de l'eau.

Le vent faisait voler les pans de son caban et de son écharpe. Les pieds justes au bord du sable humide il regardait l'eau aller et venir, se laissait bercer par le bruit. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer la mer…Dean le suivit, il s'accola dos à lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et lui prenant la cigarette pour tirer une taffe. Il réalisait son rêve d'il y a deux jours, il prenait le droit, il avait tellement envie et son amour pour Castiel lui donnait des elles.

Le petit brun ferma les yeux. C'était insupportable tant il se sentait bien des fois avec Dean, là par exemple. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, rester là pour un long moment, juste avec lui à partager des moments agréables. Son meilleur ami… c'est tout.

Son meilleur ami qui l'aime.

« Je t'adore tu sais… faut pas que tu l'oublie, même quand je fais mon emmerdeur et que je te repousser, je t'adore quand même. »

Il tourna la tête vers lui pour lui donner une bise sur la joue.

« Et moi je t'aime Castiel alors je ne peux que te pardonner quand tu me repousses tu sais.

- Un jour peut-être que ça te lasseras…

- Je suis têtu, et je suis sur qu'avec tes qualités d'observateur tu l'as remarqué. »

Dean tenait toujours Castiel d'un bras. De l'autre, il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de l'appareil photo. Il l'attrapa et après avoir enlevé le capuchon le plaça en face d'eux.

« Fais ton plus beau sourire Cas' » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur.

Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire par ce que s'il n'y avait que ça pour le rendre heureux il était parfaitement d'accord, et plus que consentant ! La photo allait être parfaite, il avait bien cadrée, et en noir et blanc…

« Je sens qu'on va être beau !

- Oui, moi aussi, dit Dean réjoui. Tu veux que je range ton appareil et tu vas t'en servir tout de suite maître ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être un espèce de dominateur sadomasochiste ! Non, non, donne le moi je vais quelques photos, c'est trop beau ici faut immortaliser !

Dean sourit en s'imaginant Castiel dominateur mais cette pensée, aussi délicieuse soit-elle devait immédiatement disparaître de son esprit.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'appeler comme ça ! Tu veux changer ton gage ? dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil.

- Non je t'ai juste demandé de m'obéir comme je voulais pas de m'appeler 'maitre' ! Et non je garde mon gage ça peut être très précieux ! On sait jamais, si je veux que tu me ramène… je sais pas moi, à manger pour tout à l'heure j'aurais juste à demander et rester ici !

- D'accord, d'accord je ferai plus gaffe. Il lui repiqua sa cigarette. Tu veux qu'on bouge dans la journée, où on reste là bien tranquillement ?

- Tu crois que y'a d'autre trucs à faire ? Sinon, on est bien ici !

- Oui, on est très bien. »

Dean lâcha à contrecœur la taille de Castiel pour aller de rallonger dans le sable, espérant qu'il le suivrait. Et il avait bien fait d'espérer, Castiel s'assis à côté de lui, regardant au loin.

* * *

La fin de semaine était passé un peu plus vite, après les musées c'était le tour des visites de plage, de bunkers, de lieux de mémoire… un peu plus intéressant quoi que très crevant !

Le soir tout le monde allait se coucher, bien content, et le matin c'était réveil en fanfare avec les courbatures et les rhumes. Trop top quoi.

Mais ce soir là, c'était le dernier de tous, les visites, les plages, le débarquement, la libération, c'était enfin ! Ce soir c'était la fête, voilà ça avait été décidé avant de partir et l'alcool avait été planqué dans les chambres, sous les lits… Cela manquerait juste de musique, mais bon.

Sur les coups de 19 heures les profs allaient fermer les yeux sur cette petite fête improvisée et tout le monde s'amuserait bien et garderait un souvenir mémorable de ce voyage scolaire.

Dean avait pour l'occasion avait revêtu sa tenue fétiche, et tant pis si ça faisait chier les profs au contraire, choquer et provoquer, il n'avait que ces mots-là à la bouche quand il était trop près des prêtres, des bonnes sœurs et tout ce qui émanait de Sainte-Marie. Il s'était donc préparé dans la chambre, son 501 déchiré, un tee-shirt noir moulant où était écrit dans le dos Sexy Boy et là il attendait que Castiel sorte de la salle de bains pour qu'ils se rendent deux chambres plus loin où la fête avait lieu.

Le petit brun sorti à son tour de la sale de bain, il avait laissé de côté le presque uniforme du lycée et troqué le tout contre un jean bleu et un tee-shirt noir simple avec un col en V. Il avait décidé de ne pas sortir son jean déchiré après ce que Dean avait dit là-dessus. Et puis tout autre fringue aurait été mal venu… enfin il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec lui, comme s'il était arrivé à un point de non retour.

Dean sourit en le voyant enfin sortir, il était adossé au mur et le chambra :

« T'es pire qu'une fille pour te préparer !

- T'as déjà essayé de mettre du crayon sur tes yeux quand t'es hypermétrope toi ?

- Non j'ai une vue parfaite moi monsieur ! dit-il en s'éventant le visage. Puis il se pencha à l'oreille de son ami : « Mais j'ai bien fait d'attendre, t'es très beau comme ça, ça te va super bien.

- Arrête de me parler à l'oreille, on est tout seul ! Mais merci quand même ! » rigola t-il. « On y va ?

- Quand tu veux, c'est à la chambre 9 je crois.

- En route ! »

Castiel sortit le premier et rejoignit avec son ami la chambre en question. Elle était juste deux fois plus grande que la leur, mais il était 6 dedans à dormir aussi. Les deux lits simples avaient été poussés pour faire de la place. L'alcool coulait déjà à flot dans des gobelets en plastique et les petits groupes s'étaient formé pour discuter et rire.

Dean alla saluer les quelques mecs qu'il connaissait et leur demande ce qu'il y avait à boire. Naturellement, il avait envie d'une bonne bière pour commencer et demanda à Castiel ce qu'il voulait.

« Ce qui se boit ! Je bois jamais vu que j'ai jamais l'occasion et donc à part du vin de messe t'imagine que j'ai jamais touché à grand-chose ! » rigola Castiel.

- Et bien c'est l'occasion ! On va faire des petits cocktails pour que tu découvres un peu. Alors, une Guiness pour commencer comme ça tu m'accompagnes. »

Dean sortit deux Guiness de la glacière bleue planquée en dessous du lit et s'approcha vers son ami. Il ouvrit les deux, en tendit une à Castiel et trinqua :

« À nos vacances…

- Et notre amitié. » souligna t-il avec un sourire.

Dean but alors sa bière et il pensa que le goût amer dans sa bouche n'était pas dû qu'à la boisson. Il ne pouvait donc plus espérer…Castiel avala une gorgée d'alcool, bof c'était vraiment pas trop à son gout mais qu'importe, c'était la fête ! Il sentait bien que ça remarque avait contrariée Dean, mais il avait vraiment besoin de remettre les choses à leur places. Son ami avait senti le coup de distance entre eux deux mais il ne fallait pas que ça l'achève comme ça. Il se ressaisit et demanda à Castiel s'il avait des trucs de prévu pour les vacances avec ses parents, des jours où ils ne pourraient pas se voir quoi.

« Rien du tout comme toujours, je reste tout le temps chez moi à rien faire ! Mais comme on a plein de truc de prévu à faire ça va changer de d'habitude !- Faut que je regarde les concerts sur Paris, si ça te tente et s'il y a un méga groupe, on fait un raide de quelques jours ?

- Haaaa ouiii carrément ! Finalement on a beau habiter à même pas 40km de paris on y va jamais ! C'est un peu bête.

- -Carrément. »

Dean traversa à nouveau la salle, des mecs étaient encore arrivés, ils étaient de plus en plus serrés ici. Comme il avait promis à Castiel, il allait lui faire découvrir l'alcool et là il passait à quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que la bière : le whiskey. Il en versa dans deux gobelets en plastique et revint vers son ami.

« Dis-moi à quoi ça te fait penser. »

Castiel regarda au fond de son verre, la couleur lui disait pas grand-chose, il avala une gorgée et …

« Euuk euuuk ! C'est fooort ! On dirait le truc qui y'a dans l'irish-coffee, mais en 10 fois plus fort !» s'exclama t-il en toussant.

- C'est exactement ça, c'est du whiskey mon cher Cas', dit Dean tout joyeux. Mais t'étouffe pas ! Enjoy!

- C'est pas boon ! Comment tu fais pour boire ça ?! Oh en plus ça me donne chaud cette connerie..

- Bon on va essayer autre chose alors… Vodka mon ami Novak, tiens prends, dit Dean en lui tendant un verre qu'on lui passait.

- Comme j'ai des origines russes espérons que j'ai une prédisposition pour cet alcool. Bien que se soit aussi fort que de l'alcool à brûler !

- C'est qu'une idée Castiel, c'est psychologique, goûte et tu jugeras après, Dean lui força les lèvres avec le verre pour qu'il boive.

- Mais me force pas je vais boire tss ! Sauvage ! Allez vu que y'en a pas beaucoup …cul sec ! »

Sur ce il fit ce qu'il avait dit et avala d'une seule traite son verre. Effectivement ça arrachait un petit peu beaucoup…mais c'était pas mal en fait, fort, sans vraiment de gout, mais justement c'était pas plus mal. Et en plus ça devait être très alcoolisé parce qu'il sentait des fourmis se former partout dans ses jambes et la tête commencer à lui tourner. Dean l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il buvait lui-même son verre cul sec : Castiel avait les joues qui devenaient rouges et son haleine alcoolisée, hum c'était torride. Il perdait un peu de la clarté dans ses idées mais qu'importe, ils étaient là pour passer une bonne soirée ensemble non ?

« Tu vois que c'est pas mauvais, dit-il alors qu'il les resservait.

- C'est potable ! .. merci, Castiel n'attendit même pas et s'enfila l'autre verre.

- Ca a l'air plus que potable tu bois ca comme du petit lait, chaton ! »

Dean commençait un peu à délirer, non pas à cause de l'alcool mais l'euphorie qu'il avait à regarder Castiel découvrir les plaisirs de l'alcool.

Celui-ci ce mit à imiter le chat, riant. L'alcool lui faisait un effet absolument fulgurant, il avait envie de rire à tout moment. Il n'avait plus toutes ses capacités de réflexion et il sentait que c'était de pire en pire… !

Dean s'amusait vraiment... Il fit tester à Cas' la vodka citron qu'il but encore plus, il ne devait sentir que le sucré du sirop. Il tenait son verre du bout des doigts et l'agitait devant lui, le narguant.

« Si tu veux boire, viens le chercher... annonça-t-il plein de malice.

- Pfff maiiis doooonne ! T'es vraiment un gamin !, Castiel n'arrêtait pas de rire.

A coté d'eux un garçon venait de sortir une guitare sèche et se mit à jouer. L'ambiance était à son comble. Dean commença à bouger en rythme au son de la guitare mais tenait toujours le verre de Cas'. Il le porta à ses lèvres et dit :

« Si tu l'attrapes pas, c'est moi qui le bois...

- Ben bois-le ! Tu seras bourré avant moi tant pis !

- Tant pis pour toi... Et tu es déjà bourré Castiel ! Il avala cul sec en penchant exagérément sa tête en arrière, déployant son cou.

- Huum sexy ! »

Dean rougit à la remarque, Castiel venait de dire devant tout le monde qu'il le trouvait sexy... Ca sonnait très bien à son oreille...

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

- La question c'est plutôt, si moi je le fais est-ce que ça serait aussi sex que toi ?

- T'as qu'à le faire pour que je juge...

Il remplit le verre de Cas', lui tendant bien volontiers cette fois.

- C'est trop facile avec toi héhé ! Voilà, j'ai mon verre !

Castiel lui fit un grand sourire et avala son verre de la même façon que Dean. Ce dernier se soucia peu des gens qui les entouraient, il se pencha près des lèvres de Cas' et souffla :

« Bandant...

- huuum…et ça ? »

Le petit se rapprocha des quelques minuscules centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle de Dean et l'embrassa rapidement. Il le laissa en plan pour aller se servir lui-même un autre verre sous le regard étonné de quelques élèves. Dean resta hébété quelques instants, ses doigts passant et repassant sur ses lèvres. Castiel l'avait embrassé. Castiel l'avait embrassé. C'était en boucle dans sa tête et quand le petit brun revint vers lui, il crut mourir de désir pour encore avoir ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, son verre à la bouche. Il n'était vraiment plus dans son état normal, il avait envie de rire de voir la tête de Dean. Il l'avait à peine touché ! Mais d'un autre côté il ne se rendait pas compte du tout de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce que cela pouvait représenter pour Dean.

« T'en fais une tronche ! On dirait que je viens de me foutre torse nu et me renverser la bouteille de vodka sur la tête »

Dean ne put rien répondre à ca car il aurait bandé rien qu'à l'image de Cas' qui secoue les cheveux avec des gouttelettes de vodka qui lui tombent sur le torse et qui roulent et qui... Oh tais-toi !

« Tu m'affoles toi des fois...

- Et moi j'aime te rendre comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce que t'aimerais faire pour me rendre encore plus dingue ?

- C'est pas bien difficile héhé, suffit que je me morde la lèvre en me passant la main dans les cheveux et si possible avec mon jean déchiré…, plus ça allait plus il se penchait vers lui.

Dean n'était plus que fantasmes, les paroles de Castiel étaient enchanteresses et incantatoires.

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que t'attend alors ? »

Il se rapprochait d'un mur où il prit appui. Castiel leva un sourcil et se mordit la lèvre tout sourire. Puis se passa la main sur la nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux. Il ne se rendait absolument plus compte de ce qu'il faisait et seul l'alcool guidait ses gestes. Dean mordait l'intérieur de ses joues, se retenant de gémir. Heureusement que les autres avaient fixé leur attention sur le joueur de guitare parce que sinon il aurait été dit de drôles de choses sur ce ballet de séduction entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Allume-moi encore..., s'entendit-il supplier. »

Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour Castiel qui se pencha encore vers lui pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres et aller murmurer à son oreille.

« Ca fait des jours et des jours que je rêve de le faire… »

Cette fois Dean ne retint aucun gémissement et le laissa échapper en un « Ahen... Moi aussiii... » à l'oreille de Cas'.

Son ami retourna contre ses lèvres, les posant plus longuement plusieurs fois, puis s'arrêta pour boire un verre. Dean cueillait ses baisers alcoolisés avec ferveur, c'était mieux que dans tous ses rêves d'avoir Cas' qui l'embrassait. Il fut presque trop frustré quand il s'enfuit pour boire. Il se foutait éperdument des autres, la Terre, sa Terre venait d'arrêter de tourner. Castiel se releva pour dansoter un peu puis sorti de la chambre en jetant un regard à Dean pour lui demander de le suivre. Il senti les regards sur lui, mais bizarrement il n'en avait rien à foutre. Le grand brun ne se fit pas prier et suivit vite fait Cas' en ayant pris le soin de remplir son verre de vodka, si l'un des deux avaient soif alors que... Alors que quoi en fait ? Dean espérait tellement, il croyait que Castiel lui promettait la lune : sa bouche comme lieu sacré. Mais qu'allait-il en être réellement. Oh et puis il avait trop la tête qui tournait pour réfléchir clairement. Il savait juste qu'il voulait et qu'il désirait.

Castiel s'était adossé contre le mur, buvant lentement l'alcool fort, puis laissa couler un goute le long de son menton exprès quand Dean l'eu rejoins. Et il avait osé, le provoquer encore plus. Le rendre encore plus fou et le faire défaillir. Alors quand Dean arriva à sa hauteur, il plaça ses mains possessivement sur ses hanches, s'appuya contre lui et lécha les gouttes d'alcool qui coulaient le long de l'arête et menton. Ca lui montait à la tête comme lorsqu'on boit avec une paille.

Son ami se mit à frissonner. Il aimait les mains de Dean sur lui, sa langue sur sa peau et l'odeur de l'alcool autour d'eux.

« Embrasse-moi, Dean. »

Dean frissonna mais ne flancha pas, encore maitre de lui et déterminé. Il l'embrassa d'abord sur la joue alors que ses mains cherchaient le contact avec la peau des hanches sous le tee-shirt. Se rapprocha, le coin des lèvres. Et enfin, la bouche. Chaude et humide. Haleine d'alcool. Complètement envoutant. Il en perdait pieds et dut les pousser encore plus contre le mur pour les maintenir. Castiel se laissa complètement faire, plus rien ne répondait, sa raison, ses sentiments, ses membres… il commençait à se sentir un peu nauséeux.

« - T'aimes Cas' ? »

Celui-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, tanguant sur ses pieds. Son équilibre semblait se faire la malle petit à petit.

- T'es sur que ca va ? demanda Dean en le sentant partir.

- Huum j'sais pas trop…j'ai un peu la gerbe.

- Tu veux qu'on aille aux toilettes, dit-il en relevant son menton pour croiser son regard. Trouble.

Au même moment Castiel eu un haut le cœur, il poussa Dean et se précipita aux toilettes sans demander son reste. Dean courut à sa suite et quand il entra dans les toilettes il suivit le bruit de vomissements pour le retrouver. Il remplit le verre qu'il avait toujours à la main d'eau cette fois et le donna à Castiel pour qu'il se rafraîchisse. Celui-ci le remercia vite fait. Il était largement calmé, mais à l'ouest pour le coup. Il avala le verre d'eau et le posa sur sa joue, assit par terre contre le mur.

« Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher. » dit Dean. En même temps il prit Castiel dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

Son ami se laissa complètement faire, et s'allongeât sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Dean hésita un instant à le déshabiller mais se dit que ça en serait trop pour ce soir… Lui-même s'étendit sur son lit, les bras en croix. Très vite sa main revint vers son visage et il caressa ses lèvres de la pulpe de ses doigts. Castiel l'avait embrassé. Plusieurs fois.

* * *

_A suivre!_ *grand sourire sadique*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** « _Pools of sorrow waves of joy are drifting thorough my open mind, possessing and caressing me._ » _Across the Universe_ de The Beatles (reprise de Bowie) (1969).

Une violente douleur réveilla Castiel. Ne sachant pas trop d'où cela venait, il s'était réveillé lentement et essaya de bouger.

« Huummm... »

Ça y est il avait trouvé au moment où il avait essayé de bouger la tête. Un mal de crâne le ravageait. Mais pourquoi ? C'était ça la vraie question.

Il se redressa doucement dans le lit, les deux mains sur la tête, grimaçant. Dean sentit le corps chaud à côté de lui se relever, ce qui le fit malheureusement émerger. Les détails de la soirée lui revinrent peu à peu, des plus agréables jusqu'à la gueule de bois le saisisse brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et chercha à voir Castiel.

Celui-ci se mit à marmonner, insultant son crâne et tout ce qui passait sous la main. Puis quelque chose attira son attention, là à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête … Dean.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis toute la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Non, non c'était pas possible.

Voulant s'éloigner de Dean, il tomba du lit, et se ramassa par terre. Ce qui aggrava son mal de tête. Dean se précipita auprès de Castiel. Comme la tête lui tournait, il s'affala par terre maladroitement en demandant :

« Cas', ca va ?

Me … me touche pas ! »

Castiel se releva aussi sec. La nausée l'avait repris, et cette fois pour deux raisons. Il était en train de paniquer sérieux, se faisant tous les films possibles...

« On, on.. on a rien fait ? Dis-moi qu'on a rien fait ? »

Leurs deux collocs commençaient à râler sur le boucan qu'il faisait alors Dean attrapa la main de Cas', le tira sans lui demander son avis à lui pour les conduire à la salle de bains le plus vite possible. Sans faire exprès, il claqua la porte et les deux se mirent à se plaindre du bruit qui vrillait et résonnait dans leurs têtes.

« Désolé... Castiel, tu... Tu m'as un peu allumé hier soir... Et... Et tu m'as embrassé. Plusieurs fois...

Il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard et parlait d'une voix à peine audible tant il avait honte et tant il avait mal à la tête. Castiel ouvrit la bouche en grand, non, non c'était pas possible !

« Non, je t'aurais jamais allumé ! C'est pas mon genre !

Cas', hurle pas s'il te plaît... Pourquoi on a mal à la tête tu crois ? Tu te souviens de quoi d'hier soir ?

Je sais pas ! Tout est flou ! … je t'ai embrassé !? … mon Dieu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. » il avait baissé la voix mais il était toujours autant troublé et en colère.

Dean aussi était en colère. Et c'est sur un coup de tête qu'il le plaqua contre un mur en lui tenant les poignets. Il se colla à lui et l'embrassa, deux petites fois sur les lèvres et une fois sur le menton.

« Et là, tu te souviens putain ?

Arrête ça putain ! Je t'aime pas Dean, j'aime pas les mecs ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça ! »

Castiel le repoussa violement et se posa contre le mur. Il eut un haut-le-cœur… Il ferma les yeux pour essayer que ça passe, respirant profondément. Puis ne résistant pas, il tomba à genoux devant les toilettes pour vomir. Le goût amer de la bile le dégoûtait presque autant qu'il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait embrassé Dean, lui, de son propre chef…Un autre haut-le-cœur le prit. Il se mit à pleurer, tremblant de partout.

Il avait cédé en une soirée, tout ça à cause de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que sans inhibition, sans barrière il était comme ça ? Attiré par Dean ?

Le souvenir du goût de la vodka le fit encore plus vomir, même s'il n'avait plus rien à rendre, son estomac se contractait douloureusement et le faisait tousser et cracher.

Dean le rejoint, il releva sa mèche de devant et finit par le tenir contre lui pour l'empêcher de vomir.

« Tu te fais du mal Cas', arrête, arrête... Ça sert à rien, on oublie. »

Il le fit se relever et l'amena près du lavabo pour le rafraichir.

« Je te laisse, j'ai des aspirines dans la chambre si tu veux, mais je t'oblige à rien. »

Il repartit et ferma la porte laissant Cas' aller dans la Lune. Celui-ci était pris d'envie de se noyer la tête dans le lavabo où il s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide, se rinçant la bouche. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, les restes d'alcool, cette gueule de bois pas croyable qui lui faisait mal à la tête et au cœur, et puis évidement ces souvenirs où il se répugnait lui-même. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ?

Castiel resta un bon moment la tête au dessus du robinet qui coulait encore. Et puis malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin, Dean était toujours gentil avec lui ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Dean s'allongea sur son lit, bien décidé à replonger dans le sommeil après les deux aspirines qu'il s'était enfilé. Malheureusement, les profs en décidèrent autrement et vinrent taper à leur porte en hurlant qu'il fallait qu'ils soient prêts dans une heure. « Connards. » pesta Dean, qui voulait rester coucher et accuser sa gueule de bois et le rejet de Castiel.

Son ami, était resté dans la salle de bains et avait fini par prendre une douche presque froide avant d'aller s'habiller. Il était bien décidé à ne plus adresser la parole à Dean avant, au moins, que son mal de tête soit passé. Il avait trouvé de l'aspirine dans son sac (il remercia intérieurement sa mère de l'avoir fait penser à ça) pendant qu'il le rangeait en vitesse. Il fourra toutes ses affaires dedans, appareil photo, bouquins… Il crevait d'envie d'être enfin chez lui pour cuver tranquillement, sans être obligé d'endurer l'activité de la chambre minuscule.

D'ailleurs il finit par aller s'asseoir directement dans le couloir, essayant de dormir un peu.

Dean avait fini par se lever, à force d'entendre les valises rouler, les « où est ma veste ? », les portes claquer. Heureusement qu'il avait vécu dans ses valises, il avait juste eu à ramasser sa trousse de toilettes, jeter son pyjama dans son sac et enfiler les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Quelque chose attira son attention sur la chaise : l'écharpe de Castiel. Il hésita à la prendre dans son sac sans lui dire et s'enivrer de son odeur. Pendant ce temps là, Castiel lui était descendu dans le hall de l'hôtel où les valises s'entassaient pour être chargées dans le car. Le départ était pour dans une demie heure et il n'y avait même pas le quart du chargement de prêt. Dean avait finalement décidé de garder l'écharpe pour lui à moins que Castiel la lui réclame. Il descendit à son tour, laissa sa valise près du car pour qu'elle soit chargée, aperçut Castiel mais partit immédiatement vers les toilettes où il s'enferma pour être tranquille, sans bruit, son mal de tête et sa clope pour seuls compagnons.

« En route ! Tout le monde dans le car ! On doit être parti dans cinq minutes ! » scanda un des profs d'un bout à l'autre du hall.

Castiel se leva et s'installa contre la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de fumer, mais en fin de compte c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'avait ni l'envie de fumer, de manger ou boire quoique se soit.

Il se prenait toujours autant la tête avec ce qui c'était passé la veille. De plus, il n'avait pas revu Dean depuis presque une heure, chose assez inhabituelle puisque ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâché. Et cet espèce de trouble sans lui était inquiétant. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ? À priori son esprit n'était pas d'accord du tout et lui faisait revenir constamment en mémoire les moments où il avait allumé Dean et l'avait embrassé de lui-même.

Une voix le dérangea de ses pensées, c'étaient ses deux voisins de derrière qui venaient de l'aborder.

« Bah, alors Castiel il est passé où ton petit ami ? Vous allez pas vous rouler des pelles dans le bus j'espère ! Les pédales ont rien à faire ici ! »

Il fut tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il ne répondit rien. Ce qui contribua encore plus à se dégouter de lui-même.

« Allez vous faire foutre, réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

Non, certainement pas ! On est pas pédés nous ! »

C'est ce moment là que choisit Dean pour entrer dans le bus. Quand il entendit Castiel se faire insulter, il partit au quart de tour. Lui, on pouvait l'insulter, lui dire toutes les horreurs du monde mais pas à Castiel, pas à son Castiel.

« C'est parce que t'assumes pas de vouloir te faire enculer que tu emmerdes les autres. Et tu sais, les tapettes ça sait aussi casser la gueule. »

Il le menaça avec un regard noir à en faire trembler les plus effrontés.

« Oooh j'ai peur ! En plus il joue les gardes du corps avec toi Castiel t'en as de la chance ! » rétorqua l'autre un peu déstabilisé.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te casse la gueule Martin, c'est ça ? »

Car oui, c'était bien ce mec, ce Martin, qu'il avait revu depuis le premier jour de cours et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer, des mecs comme ça, qui se font pipi dans la culotte quand Papa et Maman ne sont plus là pour protéger. Ce mec ne connaissait rien à la vie, trop trouillard, trop con, trop tout. Et vu l'état de Dean, ce dernier ne se priverait pas pour lui faire la tête au carré.

Castiel était un peu sur le cul de le voir le défendre encore alors qu'il l'avait quand même envoyé chier assez violement. C'était sympa, même si au fond il aurait voulu pouvoir se défendre tout seul.

« Allez occupe-toi de ton chéri-chéri lâche nous.., dit Martin en retournant à sa place.

Ouais vaut mieux pour ta gueule. »

Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, préférant laisser Castiel seul pour lui éviter des ennuis. Et puis il voulait réfléchir aussi. Quoique ça il le fera plus tard, chez lui, quand il aura décuvé.

Son ami fut assez soulagé de le voir partir, quoique cette fois si l'autre abruti derrière voulait l'emmerder il n'aurait pas Dean. Et puis, il allait s'ennuyer pendant le voyage…

Son égo l'empêcha de se lever pour aller le rejoindre, tout comme son courage qui semblait s'être évaporé. Il aurait pu aller s'asseoir à côté de Dean juste pour les faire chier l'autre, mais non il avait pas envie qu'on le traite de pédé…

Le voyage s'écoula tout aussi longuement pour le grand brun l'absence de son ami le tuait à petits feux. Il se repassait en boucle dans la tête leur moment sur la dune de sable, les baisers d'hier, son « Je t'aime », le baiser alcoolisé, leur ballade, tout, tout mélangé en plus de ça. Il crevait de ne plus savoir ce que pensait Castiel, il crevait de ne plus l'entendre babiller, et il crevait d'être aussi accroché à quelqu'un. Depuis son père, il avait refusé toute forme d'affection, avait joué de son corps pour obtenir le plaisir charnel, avait séduit mais n'avait plus jamais aimé. Et ce que c'était dur. Il se bouffait les lèvres à tel point que le goût amer et salé du sang lui envahit la bouche. « Fuck… »

Quatre heures de voyage quasiment, pendant lesquelles Castiel essaya de dormir, puis se mit à griffonner sur un carnet, sortit un livre … Rien n'arrivait à capter son attention, et il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. De plus, son mal de tête était toujours là, en fond, très désagréable.

Il s'ennuyait. Le paysage n'était pas passionnant, et en plus il entendait les ricanements de Martin derrière lui et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. S'il avait été comme Dean il, … voilà, il était encore en train de penser à lui. Non, il n'était pas comme Dean justement ! Rien à voir ! Rien à voir…

Dean somnolait légèrement, presque faire semblant que ses pensées sont calmes et plates alors qu'au fond c'était la tempête dans son cœur et sa tête. D'ailleurs, c'est le premier qui triompha de la raison il s'était rongé les os presque, il était en manque. Pas de clope mais de son, enfin de Castiel. Il devait rayer l'adjectif possessif « definitly » pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? chuchota-t-il.

Mouais, …peut aller…, marmonna Castiel sans le regarder.

Tu m'en veux encore ?

Je sais pas à qui j'en veux le plus, toi ou moi.

C'est quoi qui te gêne le plus ?

À ton avis ?, les paroles de Castiel était glaciales, rien ne le poussait à être gentil.

Tu veux que je me casse Cas' ?

Oui, enfin non… tu fais ce que tu veux., il se torturait les doigts à les tordre dans tout les sens.

Pour une fois, dis ce que tu as envie, vraiment envie de faire, de dire ou de savoir.

Pourquoi parce que en temps normal je dis pas les choses que j'ai envie de dire ?

Souvent tu te caches ce que tu as envie de faire, insinua Dean.

Par ce que pour toi ce que j'ai fais hier c'était vraiment ce que je pensais ? »

Castiel s'était enfin retourné vers, le défiant du regard. Il jouait sur les mots, mais au fond il était très proche de ce que Dean voulait lui faire avouer au final.

« J'espère oui et j'attends que tu me le dises.

Certainement pas, c'était pas moi hier soir.

Et si c'était le toi que tu voulais pas admettre ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?

Que tu en rêvais depuis des mois », asséna Dean.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et la referma, rougissant. Là pour le coup il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« J'ai jamais dis ça… »

Dean se contenta de se mordre la lèvre en hochant la tête. Affirmatif et sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, il en avait presque trop rêvé depuis. Castiel baissa la tête. S'il avait dit ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire. Et pour Dean…

« Désolé si je te blesse mais, je me rappelle pas, et je le pense pas. »

Coup de poignard. Dean regrettait amèrement d'aimer. S'il s'en était tenu à sa ligne de conduite, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas souffert, s'il n'avait rien attendu. Mais là il avait attendu, il avait eu et là on lui reprenait. Il avait mal.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser...

Je crois que ça serait mieux comme ça... »

Castiel avait senti la douleur de Dean dans sa voix et ça lui avait fait du mal. Mais c'était lui qui lui avait balancé ça dans la gueule. Dean se traîna comme une âme en peine pour retrouver son siège. Oublier, l'oublier, se répétait-il et peut-être qu'ainsi tout irait mieux. Mais comment oublier l'homme qui nous à rouvert le cœur et qui nous a fait avancer pendant des mois ? Il regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de se calmer. Son mal de tête n'aidait pas, les larmes montaient à ses yeux. « Arrête. » s'ordonna-t-il. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés heureusement.

Castiel avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Ca faisait mal à l'intérieur. Entre le dégout et l'écœurement il ne se reconnaissait plus lui, mais Dean restait égal à lui-même. Respectueux envers lui, doux, attentionné, essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il lui avait permit de le connaître, comme ami, en restant avec ses sentiments. Hier soir, il avait joué avec lui, et aujourd'hui il le rejetait. Il ne l'aidait pas et lui faisait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

Et lui se détestait d'avoir fait ça.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée. Dean sortit le plus vite possible, heureusement qu'il était arrivé parmi les derniers car ainsi sa valise était facile d'accès. Il l'attrapa et fila en vitesse, clope au bec. Dégager au plus vite, loin de lui, essayer de ne plus souffrir. Non ca s'était impossible. Alors s'enfermer, fumer un joint, cachet d'ecsta même, ca faisait longtemps, Pink Floyd à fond. Redevenir l'ancien lui. Celui qui s'envoyait en l'air. Rien n'allait.

Castiel était repartir doucement, fumant sur le chemin du retour. Ça y est c'étaient les vacances de la Toussaint, mais il n'était pas du tout euphorique, ou même pas un peu content. Il n'avait rien à faire pendant ces vacances, personne à voir, que des devoirs… et tout ça, tout ce bordel avec Dean.

Il avait envie de dormir, se coucher et dormir jusque tard dans la soirée. Rester éveiller la nuit, s'occuper à développer ses photos. Il voulait être seul, n'entendre personne, ne parler à personne. Aller dans la Lune…

Dean en était au deuxième joint quand ca arriva. Heureusement, sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Alors il était bien seul, dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir, assis sur son lit, le dos au mur. Ouais, le dos au mur. Et si hier soir, il buvait le sucré de la vodka, aujourd'hui c'était le salé des larmes qu'il ravalait sans cesse durant la crise qui s'éternisait. Le joint dans le cendrier et lui recroquevillé, toujours la tête contre le mur maintenant. Où il tapait, prolonger le mal de crâne, enfoncer le clou au sens propre. Et l'aimer putain, l'aimer de toutes ses forces. Pleurer encore, faire l'autiste, se muer dans les sanglots. « _And everything under the sun is in tune, but the sun is eclipsed by the moon._ »

Arrivé chez lui, Castiel ne rangea même pas ses affaires, il laissa sa valise en plan au milieu de sa chambre et alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Il avait envie de pleurer, les nerfs à vif, à bout, … Il n'avait envie de rien.

Au bout d'une heure il réussit à tomber dans un sommeil noir, peuplé de cauchemars, d'angoisses et de réveils en sursaut. Pourquoi ce malaise ?

Sa mère n'était pas venue le chercher, elle lui avait arraché trois mots quand il était rentré chez lui et là il était 23 heures, il était presque en pleine forme physique. Mais il était toujours triste…

Dean avait également sombré dans un profond sommeil, psychédélique entre la drogue et la musique qu'il avait écoutée. Tout se mélangeait, ne donnant au final qu'un flou même pas artistique de la situation. Il avait guetté sa mère mais n'avait rien entendu. Il se décida à descendre à la cuisine chercher un truc à boire et à manger. Sur la table, un mot. De sa mère. En week-end. Avec l'autre. Pour changer. « Connards... ». Il tapa le pied dans le mur, se fit plus de mal que de bien. Il prit la bouteille de Coca au frigo et du chocolat, remonta à la chambre directement. L'odeur de fumée l'agressa mais il n'allait pas aérer à Minuit. Quoique... Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord avec son kit de survie. La bouffe et les clopes.

Une bonne heure passa ainsi. Il avait eu le temps de trop penser à Cas' bien sûr. Il décida enfin de s'endormir, il prendrait une douche demain.

Le lendemain, la journée passa étrangement, de silence en cris d'énervement contre son devoir d'anglais Castiel n'en pouvait plus. La concentration n'était pas là, et sortir, pour quoi faire ? Alors rester chez lui à écouter de la musique.

Son appareil photo restait sur le rebord de sa table de nuit, il n'avait plus envie d'aller développer se souvenant qu'il avait prit Dean en photo.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire le point, l'oublier un peu pour avoir l'esprit clair, pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ça l'affectait à ce point… ?

Dean lui avait erré dans la maison vide pendant cette journée du dimanche, comptant les heures qui le séparaient de la dernière fois où tout était bien avec Castiel, où il l'avait eu à lui. Il arriva à penser que le souvenir même du baiser était un mauvais souvenir, car c'est dé là que tout était parti. Les disques sur sa platine s'enfilaient presque tout seul car il avait trop peur du moment où le silence reviendra, il savait ce qui allait s'en suivre, les larmes encore une fois et lui si faible, lui qui se détestait ainsi. Il sortirait demain, il irait faire un tour au bar de l'Union, peut-être voir du monde, ou ce serait encore trop dur ?

Le lundi enfin arrivé, Castiel sorti de chez, pas bien loin, juste faire le tour du patté de maison, passer devant le lycée, fumer, s'arrêter dans un parc, regarder les gens. Se faire chier. Rien ne l'intéressait et il n'avait personne à voir. Puis il revenait chez lui pour travailler, et lire, entre les lignes. Sa mère l'avait aussi réquisitionné pour faire le ménage, tâche ingrate, mais comme il n'avait rien à faire et pas le moral à se rebeller il fit tout comme un zombie : par automatisme.

Son (ancien) ami avait réussi à sortir de son mutisme. Il était resté pendant près d'une heure sous la douche, retardant le moment où il sortirait, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau alors que dans son cœur c'était l'hiver. Il avait enfilé les fringues propres qu'il avait, mis au linge sale celui qu'il y avait dans ses valises et était tombé sur l'écharpe de Castiel. Il avait encore pleuré. C'en était rituel maintenant. Il avait essayé de limiter les dégâts, rangeant l'écharpe dans un coin, espérant que l'odeur de Castiel y resterait encore longtemps imprégnée.

Il sortit enfin. Le temps était maussade, s'accord parfaitement avec son humeur, il n'aurait pu supporter un beau soleil et les amoureux qui se baladent main dans la main en ce premier jour des vacances. En arrivant au bar, il ne commanda pas un Irish Coffe mais se rabattit sur un café, long et bien noir. Puis un deuxième. Prit le journal qui traînait et le regarda un long moment sans le lire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête au premier tintement de la porte qui s'ouvrait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Un grand blond, canon. Marc.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Dean Winchester ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? » le blond alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

Dean le regarda, presque médusé par tant de familiarité. Cette enflure n'avait même pas osé donner son avis à Castiel pour ses photos et là il venait lui parler, comme ça. Bref, puisqu'il fallait…

Je broie du noir et toi ?, dit-il froidement. Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu ici.

Rien je venais boire un coup ailleurs que devant ma télé ! Tu broies du noir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est pas ton genre pourtant !

Des histories de cœur, tu voudras sûrement pas en entendre parler, vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand…

Bah je vais pas te remuer le couteau dans la plaie hun alors… Non mais c'est pas bien important ce qui s'est passé, c'était juste vexant sur le coup. Mais visiblement ce Castiel te trottait bien dans la tête à ce moment !

C'est peu de le dire… Même encore maintenant…, répondit-il, la voix tremblante, les larmes revenaient.

Oh.. merde, c'est lui te rend comme ça… Bon, bah on va changer de sujet hun si tu préfères. Mais tu sais tomber amoureux d'un hétéro c'est pas recommandé…

Comment tu sais qu'il est hétéro ?!

Euh c'était un peu écrit sur sa gueule ! Et vu comment il tirait la tronche quand on s'embrassait ça voulait dire aussi qu'il était jaloux.

Alors comment tu m'expliques qu'il y a exactement 63 heures, il était collé contre moi à oser m'embrasser et me dire qu'il en rêvait depuis des mois et maintenant, maintenant… Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot, comme il y en avait trop eu depuis 63 heures.

Wouhowouho ! J'en sais rien moi je suis pas dans l'histoire ! Allez te mets pas dans cet état là, on va parler d'autre chose.

Okay, okay, désolé. Alors, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

Et bien je vais déménager sur Paris, je vais aller m'occuper de groupes là bas, y'a plein de groupes qui montent.

Wahou, bah félicitations… Et tu vas déménager alors ?

Ouais, je peux pas faire trois heures de transport en commun tous les jours quoi… »

Dean le regarda attentivement. Il était beau ce mec, il se l'était fait et pourtant cette partie de son existence lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Encore une fois, il aurait voulu redevenir celui d'avant mais c'était impossible.

« C'est sûr… Tu pars quand ?

Dans une semaine !

Et t'as trouvé un repreneur pour ton appart ?

Non et c'est bien ça mon gros problème ! J'ai beau mettre des affiches partout, un loft ça plait pas…

Tu accepterais de me le louer ? Je cherche un appart', j'en peux plus de vivre chez moi et un loft, j'adore le principe et tout !, Dean babillait, pris d'un enthousiasme soudain.

Sérieux ? Bah ouais carrément ! Je suis tellement désespéré que là … »

Dean trépignait comme un dingue ! Il avait son appart', il avait son appart' ! Il n'avait plus qu'à le visiter pour confirmer que ça lui plaisait et signerait une fois qu'il serait majeur. Au pire, vu qu'il le louait à Marc, il pourrait s'arranger avec lui pendant un temps mais il allait enfin dégager de chez lui… Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahit, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas franchement souri. Ils passèrent une bonne heure encore ensemble à discuter des modalités et convinrent de se revoir bientôt.

Castiel de son côté était bien loin de se douter de quoi que se soit, il était parti une journée chez ses grand parents avec ses parents, avait écouté de la musique des années 30, et entendu parlé de vieilleries, de la famille pendant tout l'après-midi. De quoi s'ennuyer, et avoir le temps de ressasser.

Deux jours plus tard, il se décidait enfin à bouger, sortir. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur son disquaire favori à quelques kilomètres de là. Il avait enfilé son manteau, pas d'écharpe par ce qu'il avait perdu la sienne pendant le séjour en Normandie et des moufles.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de marche il se retrouvait dans ce paradis du Vinyle. Il se dirigea au rayon où il pouvait trouver du Bowie.

Dean y était déjà au disquaire. En ce moment, c'étaient les Stones et rien d'autre. Il cherchait un live, c'en était vital là. Il avait d'ailleurs une furieuse envie de les voir en concert mais bon, rien à signaler pour le moment. Pour la millième fois de la journée au moins, il baissa la tête et plongea son nez dans l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou. Celle de Castiel. Enivrant l'odeur de l'homme qu'il continuait à aimer malgré les jours qui passaient. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait une semaine qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Castiel lui n'avait rien vu, ayant pour habitude de regarder ses pieds en marchant. Il regarda les vinyles avant de trouver un nouvel album_ Young American_, il le sortit et leva la tête pour regarder vite fait autour de lui.

Mais soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dean là en face de lui à quelque pas sur le côté. Il avait une tête pitoyable, le teint gris, les traits tirés et surtout des yeux rougis. Il eut un violent coup au cœur. Il se mit à paniquer. Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il le voie, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui parler, le regarder. Autre chose attira son attention, il avait son écharpe. Il resta quelque secondes fixé, son album à la main.

Dean eut plus qu'un coup au cœur en le voyant devant lui, c'était presque irréel. Il se mit à sourire, il était sûr que tout s'illuminait en lui. Seulement, tout s'éteignit à nouveau quand il vit l'effroi et l'incompréhension de son ami. Puis il comprit. L'écharpe.

« Cas'…

Celui-ci chercha quoi faire deux secondes, il s'en alla vers la caisse et sortit son argent le plus vite possible. Il avait le cœur qui bâtait à tout rompre et rougissait de honte. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas après tout ce qu'il avait pensé… Pas après ce trouble qui lui rongeait le ventre.

Dean n'osa pas le suivre à la caisse, il était tétanisé, ne savait plus s'il pouvait parler ou non. Il en crevait d'envie mais quel prix allait-il devoir payer... ? Malgré tout, encore une fois :

« Cas', attends... »

Castiel paniqua récupéra son vinyle et se précipita sur la porte.

« Votre monnaie ! » lança le vendeur.

Mais Castiel était déjà dehors serrant l'anse de son sac et marchant rapidement. Il se sentait très bête, mais il avait eu peur. Dean resta dépité et interdit sur le pas de la porte et magasin. Il alla voir le vendeur et récupéra la monnaie en lui disant qu'il le connaissait et lui donnerait, oui promis ça n'était pas du vol. Il sortit avec son live des Rolling Stones et s'arrêta au bureau de tabac pour acheter ses clopes de la semaine. Il avait vu Castiel et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il avait changé d'avis sur ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir.

Son ami avait détalé bien vite au début, puis avait ralenti le pas, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas derrière lui. Il était stupide. Il venait de le fuir comme si c'était un violeur tueur dangereux. Et maintenant ? Il allait faire quoi ? Se détester encore plus ? Oui, finalement il devait être masochiste sur les bords. À toujours se faire du mal à repenser à tout ça, à retourner encore et toujours le couteau dans la plaie.

Et son écharpe, ça y est il l'avait retrouvée. Dean la portait à son cou, le nez enfoui dedans… Ce qu'il devait avoir eu mal pour avoir cette tête là. Il sentait les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Mais quel imbécile il était ! Le planter là, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de ses réactions et de ses mots. Deux fois, il l'avait appelé, deux fois il aurait pu lui parler.

Maintenant le grand brun rentra chez lui. Il était sorti deux fois cette semaine c'était énorme pour lui. Et vendredi il devait passer chez Marc et ensuite il lui avait proposé un concert au même bar que la dernière fois. Dean avait conscience que ce serait dur : ça fera une semaine et cet endroit il y était allé avec Cas'. Mais il fallait qu'il sorte de cette spirale infernale, même si tout, vraiment tout le rappelait à son ami. Il était masochiste lui aussi, mais l'amour fait faire de drôles de choses.

À peine rentré chez lui, Castiel se réfugia dans sa chambre, mit son nouveau cd et attrapa son appareil photo. Ça y est il était décidé à les développer ca ne servait à rien de le garder comme ça en exposition sur sa table de chevet. Dans le noir avec sa musique il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, calmé. Il resta un long moment là, assis par terre à attendre que les photos sèchent. Il finit pas les regarder un peu angoissé. Et il avait eu raison, à peine avait il entre aperçu une des photos qu'il se sentit mal de nouveau. Elle était tellement belle, bien cadrée, les lèvres de Dean sur sa joue, son sourire, les cheveux au vent, les dunes derrière et le tout en noir et blanc. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la profonde ambigüité de leur relation, mais aussi, peut-être de ses sentiments...

Il regarda longuement, le tout sur l'air de _Across the universe, _la reprise des Beatles par Bowie…


End file.
